


Last Chance High

by lillylee519



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, M/M, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 52,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylee519/pseuds/lillylee519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to my loss of faith in this sites plagerism policy I will be removing my work and posting no more.<br/>Any questions or comments feel free to inbox me.<br/>My apologies for any disappointment<br/>This story will remain up to prove its posting/ completion dates.</p><p> </p><p>Five schools in three years and Nico has one more chance if he wants to stay out of military school. He just has to keep his head down and stay out of trouble.<br/>For once he finally manages to make some new friends and things are looking up. He just needs to keep them from finding out his secret. And some how convince the beautiful green-eyed king of jocks they aren't friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico di Angelo stepped off the bus and adjusted his bag. He took a deep breath and looked up at the large brick building in front of him. It was the fifth school in three years, and yet he felt like he'd been here a hundred times. It was always the same story, ending with his expulsion and the disappointment on his Mother's face.  
He remembered her pleading look when he left this morning,  
"Just try and fit in this time Nikki. Promise me, you're going to try. No fights."  
"It's not my fault..."  
"I know, it’s never your fault. Just try Nico, we're running out of options."  
"Okay Mama, I'll try."  
"That's all I ask Bambino."  
So here he was, his first day at Olympus High, the first semester of his sophomore year after spending all summer taking classes to catch up and he was surrounded by Abercrombie and Fitch rich boys and Britney Spears wannabes. With a sigh he headed inside to find the office. It was going to be a long year, if he managed to last that long. 

Principal Chiron Brunner was nice enough when he told Nico he would be keeping an eye on him. But with Nico's record he didn't blame the old man for warning him. Half an hour later he was crouched in front of his locker trying to spin the combination when two bright white sneakers stepped into his view.  
"Hi." Nico glanced up; his prepared scowl froze when his eyes met the most beautiful sea green eyes he had ever seen. The locker swung open and Nico dumped some books inside. The boy brushed his messy black hair out of his face and flashed a winning smile down at Nico.  
"I'm Percy Jackson. You’re the new kid right?" Casually wiping his sweaty palms onto his black skinny jeans, Nico stood up with a nod. Percy had his hand out waiting and Nico tried to stop his from shaking as he reached out to grasp it, hoping his own were dry.  
"I'm Nico."  
"Are you a senior, Nico?"  
"Junior."  
"Shame, we won't have any classes together. Unless you have phys ed third period?"  
"Umm.." Nico glanced down at the schedule in his hand and blinked, he suddenly forgot how to read. Percy smiled and took the paper from him, Nico's stomach flipped as their fingers brushed together. He mentally slapped himself, and stepped back kicking the locker closed.  
"Cool, we'll have gym together." Percy's smile looked genuine when he handed Nico back his schedule. "They had to combine both third period classes together when the second teacher quit." Nico nodded silently. It didn't matter that Percy was the most breath taking boy he had ever seen, or that his eyes were drawn to the gentle ripple of lean muscles under his fitted American Eagle T-shirt. Nico knew better then to trust the easy smile Percy was tossing around, once the older boy found out the truth about him it would all be over, just like before. He knew better then to get attached.  
"Yo, you coming Perce?" Nico snapped back to reality and followed Percy's eyes as he glanced back to where his friends were waiting.  
"I better go, but you should come find me at lunch." Percy tapped him on the arm with an open hand, Nico thought he felt a slight squeeze on his bicep, "See you later Nico." He said with a smirk as he brushed his finger tips along Nico's arm sending a tingle down his spine.  
Nico swallowed as he watched Percy walk away, a tall blonde boy slung his arm across his shoulders with a laugh, he was wearing a navy blue and yellow letterman jacket. Of course Percy was a jock. Nico picked up his bag as the bell rang. He took one last look at the green eyed God he had been chatting with. To his surprise Percy looked back too, sending Nico a wink over his shoulder.  
Yea, it was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
________________________________________  
For once Nico was glad this schools rumor mill ran ramped. Nico tried not to listen in to the whispered conversations around him, but every time he heard Percy’s name he couldn't help but tune in. Before lunch he had learned that Percy was captain of the swim team and the top competitor in the sword club. He made an educated guess that the blond he had seen with him was Jason Grace, fellow member of the sword club and captain of the football team. The girls in this school were swooning over them both, but neither had been seriously linked to anyone. Although rumors of hook ups were numerous. Nico mentally kicked himself, he had to stop thinking about the green-eyed beauty he met this morning.  
In his second class, history, Nico met the only other guy in the whole school who not only recognized his Misfits T-shirt, but also seemed to prefer a dark wardrobe. Luke Castellan had short sandy hair and pale blue eyes. His black cargo pants hung loose on his hips. Nico tried to focus on every little detail, if only to distract himself from the thick white scar that ran from just below his eye to his jaw. The short conversation they shared before class revealed they shared many interests, so when the bell rang and Luke invited Nico to sit with him and his friends Nico nodded and followed the boy to the cafeteria  
_______________________

Percy had his eyes glued to the doors as he sat with his friends. His lunch untouched in front of him. Nico never actually said he would meet him there, but Percy dared to hope. When he saw a head with dark curly hair he stood and waved at him. Percy couldn't help but smile when the Italian met his eyes and gave him a slight nod. The smile slipped from his face when Nico turned away and followed Luke to a table on the other side of the room.   
“Your new friend not joining us after all?” Percy’s friend Leo Valdez said with a smirk, scooping the blue chocolate chip cookie off his tray.  
“He never actually said he was going to.” Percy sat down and stared at his tray, he didn't really feel like eating anymore. He shook his head and pasted a smile on his face as he looked around at his friends.  
“What ever. So how’s the planning for home coming?” Who cares if the new kid didn't want to sit with him, not everybody needed to like him. It wasn't the end of the world. Besides, Percy had lots of friends. Jason Grace sat next to him talking football with Tyson who sat on his other side. Across the table Leo sat with Travis and Conner Stoll horsing around. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Drew Tanaka were engaged in a friendly argument over some reality t-show. Nico seemed to be having a good time with Luke and his friends anyways. Percy watched as Nico chuckled at something that was said and Jason’s sister, Thalia Grace, threw her arm around his shoulder. Her black leather jacket blending in with his black t-shirt as she leaned towards him, you couldn't see where she ended and he began. He would fit in better with them anyways.   
____________________________

It took all of Nico’s will power to turn away from Percy and allow Luke to lead him over to his friends on the other side of the cafeteria. Nico risked a glance back, the older boy looked almost disappointed, then with a blink the look was gone and Percy was smiling and laughing with his friends again.   
Luke introduced Nico to the group; on his right side Thalia Grace had smooth pale skin that contrasted with her short choppy black hair, eyes were draw to the electric blue streak that ran through her bangs. Her leather jacket was two sizes too big, and her tight black pants were covered in chains. Next to her was Hazel Levesque, who had caramel skin and long chocolate hair that fell around her face in ringlets. Hazel had kind eyes and a soft voice. Her boyfriend Frank Zhang had one muscular arm around her shoulder. Piper Mclean with feathers braided into her hair and Clarisse Le Rue in her army fatigue sat across from him. Luke sat on his left with a proud smile. They were an eclectic bunch, and were ready to except him with open arms. Maybe for once Nico would be able to fit in, make some friends. As long as he can keep his secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
________________________________________

“He sat with Luke.” Reyna draped her arm across Percy’s broad shoulders.  
“I noticed.”  
“He gave you a nod and walked right on by, to sit with Luke.”  
“I was there.”  
“You don’t care?” Drew slipped her arm around his waist, glancing up at him with a smirk.  
“Why would I? I don’t even know the guy; we only talked for a minute.”   
“But Luke. He didn’t just brush you off; he brushed you off for Luke.”  
Percy flinched and shook the girls off with a sigh.   
“That was a long time ago. Water under the bridge.” He tried to keep the pain out of his voice.  
Jason Grace came up behind them and put his hands on his best friend’s shoulders, “Yea, not even a blip on Percy’s radar. Give him a break ladies; he’s got more important things to think about them Luke Castellan.”   
Percy forced a smile and nodded. Reyna and Drew shrugged, letting the matter drop. Percy watched them walk away down the hall.   
“Thanks Jason.”  
“You’re not over it.”  
“Gods, not you too.”  
“Hey, it’s understandable, the guy led you on for months and dropped the “I’m not gay” card. That’s harsh and he’s a dick.”  
Percy’s mind drifted back two years.

The freshman Luke Castellan had been flirting shamelessly with him since homecoming and then he shows up at Drew’s Halloween party dressed as a roman gladiator. Percy watched as the younger boy moved through the crowd. His muscles were surprisingly defined for a 14 year old. Fifteen year old Percy finished his drink and followed him into the crowd.  
It was an interesting night, to say the least, and Percy was determined to find Luke on Monday. They had to talk about what happened. He didn't want to younger boy to think it hadn't meant anything. When he finally found him Luke was talking with Jason’s sister Thalia.  
“Can I steal you for a moment?”  
Luke shot him a curious glance, “I guess.” He followed Percy down the hall and into a secluded corner.  
“Look Luke, I wanted to talk to you about the other night...”  
“Yea, that was fun and all but I guess I should tell you, I’m not really into guys.”  
Percy’s jaw dropped, “What? But we...”  
“No, hey now, there’s no we. We didn't do anything. It was all you, Perce. And it was very nice and all, with my eyes closed I could easily forget you were a dude. Besides, it’s only gay if you actually touch dick. I didn't. You did. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re kind of a slut. Consider it repayment for a great blowjob.”  
Luke gave Percy a winning smile like he had handed him the best present ever and sauntered off. Percy stared after him wide eyed, he didn't understand what just happened but he was sure of one thing. Luke Castellan was a total ass.

“Earth to Percy.” Leo Valdez slapped Percy on the back, jarring him from his memories, “We better get to class, Coach Hodge gets vicious when were late.”  
“Yea, right, gym.” Percy nodded, trying to shake the embarrassing memory out of his head.  
“Hang in there Jackson; we may not have lost him to the dark side yet.” Jason squeezed his shoulders and spun away giving Percy a wink as he headed down the hall away from them.  
“I’m pretty sure that boy was born on the dark side.” Percy said with a sigh.  
Leo laughed and slung his arm around Percy’s shoulders, leading him towards the change room. “Come on lover boy.”  
________________________________________________

“Here’s your uniform. I expect you dressed and on the floor every afternoon when the bell rings. Not in the change room, not in the hallway outside the change room chatting with your friends. On the floor, in your uniform.”  
“Okay.”  
“I think you meant, Yes Coach Hodge.”  
“Yes Coach Hodge.”  
“Good man, now get changed and meet us out on the floor.”  
Nico nodded and stared at the clothes the Coach had given him; navy blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with the school’s emblem (a gladiator riding a Pegasus) in blue and yellow. It could be worse; he went to one school whose colors were brown and orange. With a sigh he headed into the change room to find a locker.  
After trading his skinny jeans for basketball shorts and shoving them into a locked he shrugged out of his shirt. He always found athletic wear uncomfortable.  
“Hey Nico!”   
Nico looked up and into a familiar pair of green eyes. Percy and a small Latino boy had come up beside him and were getting changed quickly. Nico tried not to stare.  
“You’re kind of jacked you know. Who would have thought you had muscles hiding under that big ol’t-shirt.” Percy spoke casually. Nico put his gym shirt on quickly and slammed his locked shut as he felt his cheeks flame. He only hoped they weren't as red as they felt. “This is Leo, he’s a junior too.”   
Percy gestured to the boy next to him as he pulled his own shirt over his head. The small Latino boy reached his hand behind Percy’s back, one hand pulling on his shorts. Nico shook it.  
“We better get in there; Hodge has a thing about being late.” Leo spoke slamming his own locker shut and turning towards the gym, Percy close behind. Nico nodded and followed the boys into the gym. Trying not to watch how the shorts hung low on Percy’s hips and his t-shirt bunched up, showing off a thin slip of smooth tanned skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Percy was too friendly. Nico had tried to ignore him in gym but the stupid boy was so infuriatingly nice. He invited Nico to join his group when they were running drills, he complimented Nico on his skills and took a strong interest in Nico’s habits and hobbies. He even invited him to join the sword play club. No one seemed to think it was strange Percy was paying so much attention to the new boy, because that’s just the kind of guy Percy was. Friendly, welcoming, an overall good guy. Damn him. After class Nico got changed as fast as he could and slipped out before Percy could catch him.  
Nico’s last class of the day was computer science. After his quick escape from gym he was the first one there. A few minutes later Leo sauntered in with two brown haired boys Nico guessed were twins. Nivo slid low in his chair and focused on the screen in front of him, but they saw him anyways.  
  
“Nico! Hey buddy!” Leo slapped his back and slid into the seat next to him. “This is Connor and Travis. Don’t worry about which is which, no one can tell them apart.” Leo smirked at the twins who had taken up the seats at their backs. Nico sent them a nod.  
“So we saw you sitting with Luke Castellan at lunch today.” The way the twin said it made it sound more like a question then a statement.  
“Yea, so?”  
“So, are you friends with him?” The other twin piped in.  
“I don’t know. I just met the guy. It’s only my first day.” The twins exchanged a glance.  
“Hey, ignore them Nico. Those two are nothing but gossip queens.” Leo gave him a weak smile.  
“How is who I sit with at lunch considered gossip?” The three boys exchanged looks, obviously trying to come up with an answer. They were saved by a bang and a sigh.  
“Just my luck, the only seat left in the class is next to you two!” She had long brown hair and wore a scowl.  
“Katie!” The first twin beamed.  
“We missed you darling!” Exclaimed the other.  
Katie’s scowl deepened, “Don’t talk to me, and don’t even look at me.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow at Leo, “The Stolls have been feuding with Katie since they were freshman. They are sort of pranksters. It all started when they left her a gift of chocolate on her sister’s car.”  
“They didn’t just leave a chocolate gift on my sister’s car! They covered it in chocolate bunnies and left it there all day so by the time I got out of school they had melted and the whole car was covered in it! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get melted chocolate off a car? We had to take it through the car wash four times, my parents freaked.” Katie’s face had turned a little red as she glared daggers at the twins. They at least had the good sense to look down in shame.  
“We didn’t mean for it to melt.” The first twin mumbled.  
“We apologized.” The second twin interjected.  
Katie flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down with a huff.  
Nico couldn’t help but chuckle when the Stolls glanced back with a smirk and a wink. The bell rang and the teacher started the class cutting off all further conversations.  
_______________________________  
Percy sat at the back of the room with Jason next to him and Reyna in front. They had bother turned in their seats to talk to him.  
“So, how was gym?” Reyna wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
“It was fine.” Percy tapped his pen on the edge of his desk.  
“Just fine? Didn’t you say your new friend was in your gym class?”  
Percy rolled his eyes.  
“Come on Reyna, leave him alone.” Jason gave Percy a pitying glance.  
“If we want to save the poor boy from Luke we have to act quickly! Gym is Percy’s only class with him.”  
Frank Zhang slid into the seat next to Reyna, “You don’t have to worry about Nico with Luke.” He said without looking at them.  
“Oh right, because Luke’s such a swell guy.” Reyna snorted.  
“Oh no, I’m not an idiot, Luke’s a total ass. I just meant all Luke’s attention is on Thalia these days. Besides I really don’t think he’s Nico’s type.”  
“Luke’s making moves on my sister?” Jason sat up in his seat.  
“Focus Jay!,” Reyna snapped, “What do you mean not his type?”  
“I’m pretty sure the kid flies straight. Sorry Perce.”  
“Thanks Frank.”  
  
Percy mumbled, sliding a little lower into his seat. So not only was Percy so obvious Frank Zhang even noticed his crush on the kid, but the chances of him being interested in him were zero. Their teacher came in and called the class to attention. Frank and Jason turned forward and opened their books. Reyna gave Percy one more smile, before turning to the front.  
“Don’t worry Percy, Frank might be wrong.”  
“Thanks Reyna. I’m fine really.”


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Nico spent all week trying to avoid Percy and the Jocks, but they were making it very difficult. They were just so nice. Nico had never been to a school like this one, even thou there were definite lines between the groups they seemed to overlap and interact without discrimination. Frank spent most of his time hanging out with Luke’s group of punk rock rebels, but he was also on the football team. While Tyson spent all his time with the jocks he seemed to be dating Ella Harpay, a book lover and total nerd who spent all her time in the library. Piper Mclean was often seen in the halls flirting with football star Jason Grace, who returned her affections whole heartedly. And Percy was just friends with everyone. With his easy smile and sparkling eyes, and the way when you talked to him he looked at you like you were the most important person in the world; Nico could see why everyone wanted to be his friend.  
The only person who had anything bad to say about the green-eyed boy was his new friend Luke Castellan. Every time Percy tried to start a conversation with Nico (which was often), or wave as he walked by Luke would scowl and tell Nico to watch himself around him. He wouldn’t give him any reason, just said that Percy wasn’t what he seemed.  
Friday rolled along slowly, like Fridays always do. It seemed like he had been sitting in his seat listening to the teacher drone for a lifetime on when finally the bell rang signaling lunch. Nico dragged his feat as he followed Luke and Thalia towards the cafeteria, their friendly banter slipping in one ear and out the other. He stopped in the doorway and blinked, he must have got turned around. No, this was defiantly the cafeteria, but all the tables had been pushed around and a small stage was set up in front of the windows. Blue and yellow streamers and balloons floated along.  
  
“Oh goody, another pep rally for our fearless footballers.” Luke rolled his eyes as he slung his arm around Nico’s shoulder. “Because we all know football is so very important.” Nico faked a chuckle, Thalia glared.  
“My brother plays football. He’s the captain.”  
“And I’m sure he’s a great captain. I just don’t see why we have to interrupt our lunch to help a bunch of muscle bound meatball heads get amped up, I mean isn’t that what the steroids are for?” He gave Nico another big smile as he laughed at his own jokes. Thalia turned on her heals and stormed off.  
“Luke, that wasn’t cool.”  
“Oh come on Nico, don’t tell me you’re actually going to stand up for those guys. Their jocks, jocks are ass holes.”  
“Actually, those guys have been pretty cool to me. Besides, you’re supposed to be Thalia’s friend. You can’t just go talking about her brother like that.”  
“She didn’t need to get so upset. It’s not her fault her brother is a meatball head. All jocks are the same, you get it, don’t you Nico?”  
“I’ve met my share of ass hole footballers, but that doesn’t mean they are all like that.”  
“No, Nico, they are all like that.”  
Nico glanced up to where the team were gathering on the stage, the cheerleaders bouncing around in front of them, he remembered this seen from the other side. “I used to play football.”  
“What?! No way!”  
“Yea, I was a wide receiver freshman year.”  
Luke stared at Nico wide eyed for a moment; he turned to look at the stage and replied “Why did you stop?”  
“I got kicked out of the school. But the point is you were a dick to Thalia and you should apologize.” Luke nodded and after a moment wondered away after Thalia Leaving Nico standing alone in the doorway.

____________________________________________

Percy watched Luke walk away from Nico; he looked a little lost standing there all by himself as people streamed by him. Percy pushed off the wall and started towards him. I’m just being nice, friendly, as a senior it’s my job to help the juniors navigate the world. Especially new kids. I’m not going to him because I’m drawn to those deep dark orbs he calls eyes, or because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the way the younger boy looked changing out of his gym uniform. His olive skin slicked with a thin sheen of sweat. Percy stopped and shook his head. Trying to clear the images before he reached him. Nico wasn’t interested in Percy that way, and he didn’t want to freak the kid out. With a deep breath he steadied his pace and approached him.  
  
“Not really into school spirit are you?” Nico jumped and turned to Percy with wide eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting you, there, like that.” If Nico was honest he was too busy thinking about Percy to notice he had walked up beside him. He felt his cheeks grow warm. “But no, not usually. When you change schools as often as I do you sort of skip this kind of thing.”  
Nico followed Percy over to a table near the back wall and sat next to him on the top.  
“Why do you change schools so often?”  
Nico winced, “I’m a trouble maker, can’t you tell?”  
“You don’t seem so bad to me.” Percy flicked his eyes sideways to look at Nico, he had his eyes glued towards the stage. He took a second to admire his profile. But damn, that boy was fine. Percy shook those thought away “Anyways, are you coming to the game tonight?”  
“I wasn’t really planning on it.”  
“You should come; we’re all going to Drew’s place afterwards.”  
“What, like a party?”  
“Yes, exactly like a party.” Percy laughed and bumped him with his shoulder, “You should come.”  
“I don’t know, I’m not really a party person.”  
Percy pouted, his green eyes wide, “Come on Nico, please? For me.”  
Nico swallowed, he was having very bad thoughts about those pouting lips. And he knew that sentence would be playing over and over in his head for a very long time.  
Percy continued, taking Nico’s silence as refusal, “It will be fun, I promise. Frank and Hazel usually show up and I’m pretty sure Jason convinced Piper to come so it’s not like you won’t know anyone.”  
Nico blinked and tried to focus on what Percy was saying. “Oh...um... yea, right, fun. That’s good.”  
Percy laughed, and Nico was sure it was the most amazing sound he ever heard. “Good, then I’ll see you there. And I won’t be offended if you skip the game itself.” He smacked Nico’s knee, “Later man.” With a 100 watt smile Percy headed back towards to stage where his friends waited for him.  
Nico nodded, not sure if he trusted himself to speak. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Luke sat down beside him with a huff, “What did he want?” Nico didn’t look at him; he couldn’t take his eyes off the retreating form of Percy Jackson. He said please, for him. Like Percy personally, really wanted Nico to be there.  
“He invited me to a party.”  
Hazel sat on the bench at Nico’s feet, with Thalia and Piper. “At Drew’s right? We’re going too. We could all go together.”  
“Nico doesn’t want to go to their party.” Luke said with venom, Nico finally looked at him.  
“I don’t?”  
“Oh Come on Nico; don’t tell me you’re falling for that act.” Nico tried not to blush.  
“I just don’t know why you’re being such an ass.” Nico mumbled staring at his shoes.  
“Yea Luke; don’t make the kid feel bad for wanting to go to a party.” Thalia jumped up and put her arm around his shoulders. “I’ll pick you up at 9:00. Fuck Luke.” She smirked at Luke and bounced away, the other girls followed behind her.  
“You’re actually going to go?” Luke sneered.  
“I don’t like being told what to do Luke, so don’t think for one minute I’m going to let you get away with it.” Nico stormed off. He was determined to go to this party now, just to piss off Luke. It had nothing to do with Percy pouting at him with those baby seal eyes. Nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


“A party?”  
“Sì madre.”  
“Will there be drinking at this party?”  
Nico rolled his eyes as he bent down to tie his combat boots, “If there isn’t it wouldn’t be a very good party.”  
“Will there be boy named Nico drinking at this party?”  
“No madre.” Nico stood up to answer the door.  
“Okay. You may go. But you behave yourself.”  
“Sì madre.”  
  
Thalia and Piper stood on his front step with big smiles.  
“You ready?”  
“Yea, please let’s get out of here.”  
“Wait a minute; is that what you’re wearing?” Nico raised an eyebrow at Piper’s question.  
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”  
“Well, that’s what you wore to school.”  
“So?”  
“Come on Thalia, this boy needs major help.”  
  
With a sigh Nico stepped aside so they could enter and led them to his room. After five minutes of the girls going through his clothes Piper handed Nico a dark gray dress shirt and a worn leather jacket.  
“Here, put this on.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Your pants are fine as they are.” With a sigh Nico reluctantly peeled his black t-shirt off. “Wow Nico, your kind of jacked.” Nico blushed and shrugged into the dress shirt buttoning it up quickly. “Do you work out?”  
Nico snorted, “Is that supposed to be a line?”  
“No! I’m genuinely curious.” Piper laughed, “ You don’t seem the athletic type. But you defiantly look it.”  
“I used to be into sports.”  
“What changed?”  
When the boys on the team found out my secret they kicked the shit out of me. They refused to change in the same room as me.  
Instead Nico shrugged. “Can we just go now?”  
Piper let it drop. After saying goodbye to his mom, who seemed excited to meet Nico’s friends, Nico and the girls headed out for the party.  
  
It wasn’t a long drive from Nico’s place, but he was suddenly wishing it was. His excitement soon turned to nervousness and by the time they pulled up in front of Drew’s (very large) house he felt a little like he was going to be sick.  
“You ready?” Thalia said with a smile, putting her arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders.  
“I don’t know. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”  
“What’s wrong Nico? It’s just a party.” Piper came up on his other side and linked her arm through his.  
“I kind of have a bad track record with parties. And people.”  
“Don’t worry; we got your back Nico!” Thalia squeezed him close.  
“Besides, with guns like yours I doubt you’d have any trouble covering your own back.” Piper giggled.  
Nico groaned.  
“Hey, really what’s bugging you? We’re friends, you can tell us.”  
“I’ve been in lots of fights. It’s not loosing I worry about.” Nico paused unsure how to continue, the girls waited patiently, giving him encouraging looks. “I’ve been in a lot of fights. Won just as many as I lost. I used to get picked on a lot. Eventually it got to the point where I decided I wasn’t going to take it anymore and started fighting back. Unfortunately teachers, parents and cops don’t really give a shit about why the fight started. The one still standing is usually the one in trouble. I’ve gotten into a lot of trouble.”  
“Why would someone pick on you?” Nico shrugged, he had already told them more then he meant to. “Don’t worry Nico, we’ll help you stay out of trouble.”  
“Yea, I mean every school has its ass holes, but this is an okay crowd.”  
“Besides, Percy and my brother would have your back too.” Thalia said it casually, but it made Nico’s stomach flop.  
“What does Percy have to do with anything?” It came out sharper then he had meant it to. Thalia and Piper exchanged a glance.  
“Well, Percy invited you right? He’s your friend too.”  
“Oh, right, yea I guess.” Nico mumbled, hoping the heat of his face wasn’t visible.  
With Thalia’s arm around his shoulders and Piper’s linked through his the girls led him into the party.  
__________________________________________________  
  
“Come on Perce, your not going to have any fun sitting here all night." Leo pulled Percy to his feet. He had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs where he could see the front door. Waiting, hoping the Italian would show up.  
Jason laughed and put his arm around the green eyed boys shoulders.  
"He'll be here when he's here. You don't have to sit there like a puppy waiting for his master to get home. Anyways, it’s creepy."  
"What if he changed his mind?" Percy sighed and let his friends lead him to the back of the house towards the kitchen.  
" My sister told me she was picking him up. I may have hinted she needed to get him here at all costs."  
"You told her? What if she tells him?" Percy panicked.  
"She already knew. I think it's pretty safe to say Nico is the only one who hasn't figured out your into him. "  
Percy groaned. It was no secret his tastes ran both ways, he came out back in freshman year and by now the whole school was used to it. But he still found it harder to approach guys, mostly because he couldn't tell if they were gay or not. Leo always teased him that his gaydar was broken.  
"Besides," His Latino friend dragged out, "How can he say yes, if you don't ask him out."  
"He can't say no either." Percy sighed and took the beer Jason handed him. With one last look at the door he followed his friends into the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
________________________________________________________

Nico wandered through the house, the full bottle of beer Piper handed him dangling in his fingers. He had no intention of drinking it, but she insisted just one wouldn't hurt so he allowed her to pass the bottle into his hands and he took a swig, to make her happy. Piper ran off a few minutes after that to go find Jason. Nico still wasn't sure what was going on there. Thalia had stayed with him for a while but wandered off about 10 minutes later to find the bathroom, leaving Nico standing in the living room alone. He watched the drunk teenagers dance and grind against each other. It made him feel like a creep. He hadn't seen Percy yet, and he couldn't decide if he was glad or upset about that. Maybe that's what made him decide to wander further into the crowd. He just came into the kitchen and turned to leave when someone called his name.  
  
He turned to see Jason leaning against the counter, his arms firmly around Piper's waist. Percy sat on the counter next to them, a goofy smile on his lips. Nico wanted to turn and walk away, but with that smile aimed his way and the tight baby blue T-shirt stretched across his muscles Percy was too tempting to ignore. Cursing his own weakness Nico took a swig of the beer and joined his 'friends'. He leaned with his back against the island in front of them and flashed what he hoped was a convincing smile.  
  
"How's it going?"  
"Much better now." Jason said with a smirk, "Percy's been waiting for you all night." Nico saw Percy's cheeks redden, which just confused him.  
"I mean... I just wanted to make sure you were here. Umm, having fun. Cause I invited you. I know you didn't really want to come, so I wanted to just make sure. You're know, that you did. Have fun I mean." Percy stammered, his blush deepening even more as he stared at his dangling feet. Jason and Piper tried to stifle their giggles. Nico raised his eyebrows, he had no idea what was going on. But damn Percy was adorable when he was embarrassed.  
"Forgive them Nico," Leo came up behind him with a laugh and put his arm around Nico's waist, holding the boy close. "They are very drunk." Nico froze at the contact and jumped away. He felt bad because the small Latino looked a little hurt.  
"Yea, no its okay." Nico tried to sound casual, as if he had just been startled. "I get it. Kind of."  
"What do you mean kind of?" Piper asks, suddenly with no hint of laughter.  
"Well, I don't really drink. I've had a whole of two sips of this since you gave it to me an hour ago." He lifted to bottle to show it was still full.  
Percy frowned and slid from the counter, bringing him within two feet of Nico. "Why don't you drink?"  
Nico tried to steady with breathing, the boy was so close he could smell his skin. It was like a summer breeze blowing across the ocean.  
"Umm, I just find bad things happen when people drink too much." Nico swallowed. Especially around him.  
  
Percy's frown deepened. He reached around Nico and dumped the rest of his beer in the sink behind him. The movement brought him almost right up against Nico, making him stiffen. Percy stood there for a moment, his eyes glued to Nico's. The younger boy wanted to look away but he was drowning in those eyes; blue green and as deep as the sea itself. Percy gave Nico a small, almost sad smile and stepped away. Nico inhaled, he hasn't even noticed he had been holding his breath.  
"If Nico's not drinking then I won't either." Percy said with a smug smile. This just caused his friends to laugh louder,  
"That's a nice gesture and all Perce," Jason sputtered through his giggles.  
"But it's kind of lost considering," Piper continued.  
“You’re already drunk as a skunk." Leo fished, causing everyone to burst out again. Percy frowned again, and looked at his friends in confusion. Nico couldn't help but smile himself; Percy looked like a sad puppy. Those gorgeous green eyes wide with hurt.  
"Humph. Come on Nico, let's go, these guys are being jerks." Percy took Nico's hand and pulled him towards the doors to the back porch. When they got outside he realized he was still gripping Percy's hand. It was soft and warm. Nico pulled his hand free and stepped away, hating the way the cool air touched his skin. Percy glanced over in surprise. Nico looked down at his feet.  
  
"Do they always make fun of you like that?" He asked leaning against the railing. They were alone outside and the noises from the party were muffled by the glass doors.  
"Ah, their just teasing, they don't mean any harm." Percy leaned his elbows on the railing and looked out over the dark yard. Nico nodded, unsure what to say. "Besides, they're right, I have had quite a bit to drink. I didn't mean to drink so much. I was just anxious."  
Nico glanced sideways; the moon shone off Percy's black hair and cast shadows across his face. The older boy took his breath away. Percy turned towards Nico, they were only inches apart. Percy straightened up, bringing his face close.  
Nico swallowed, "Ummm, why... Why were you...anxious?" He asked quietly. He saw Percy take a deep breath before nodding and leaning closer, like he was going to tell him a secret.  
"Nico..." He said almost breathlessly. Nico froze; the urge to reach out and pull Percy against him smashing their lips together was almost overwhelming. He blinked and pulled away, stepping back.  
"Sorry, I ah, I have to go." Percy blinked up at him, surprised, but before he could say anything Nico took off through the house. 

 

Percy followed after him, calling out, but the Italian didn't hear. Or ignoring him. By the time Percy reached the front door the boy was long gone.  
"Shit!" Percy slammed the door closed.  
"What's wrong, Perce?" His friends came up behind him, having followed when they saw Nico tear through the house with Percy close behind him.  
"Damn it. I'm such an idiot."  
“What happened Percy?” Piper grabbed his arm and turned him to face them. He could feel his eyes burning. He really messed up big time. Nico would never talk to him again. He couldn’t help himself; his dark hair was almost shining in the moonlight, those almost black eyes sparkling up at him. The way the color of his shirt contrasted with his dark skin, pulled tight across his chest. Percy remembered that chest from gym class; topless Nico was an image he hadn’t been able to get out of his head.  
"I tried to kiss him." He mumbled "And he took off."  
Piper pulled him into a hug, Jason and Leo patting his back. "Aw sweetie, it’s going to be okay."  
“Yea, you probably just spooked him.”  
“You’ll see, everything will be fine.”  
Percy looked at the closed door. He seriously doubted it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nico ran until his lungs burned. He wasn’t far from his house but he couldn’t go home like this. His eyes stung and his face was streaked with tears. How could he have been so stupid, he almost KISSED PERCY. Nico leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. And of course he panicked and took off, with no explanation. Percy probably thought he was psychotic. He’d have to think of some way of explaining himself. He just hoped what he had wanted to do to that boy hadn’t been written all over his face.  
Luke had been right; he never should have gone to that party. He took another steadying breath and wiped his face on his shirt before heading back to his house to bury his face in his pillow and try not to think about Percy Jackson.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Nico groaned as him alarm woke him from a deep sleep. He was having a very good dream, where certain green eyed beauty had Nico against a wall, his hands clenched in his hair. His tongue exploring and tasting... Nico groaned again and shook his head. He really had to stop thinking about him. He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. This was going to be a long day, he still hadn’t figured out what he was going to say when Percy asked him why he took off.  
He managed to avoid him all morning, but it was almost lunch and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid him in gym class.  
  
“You okay Nico, you seem tense today.” Luke asked in a whisper, leaning towards his desk. Trying not to catch the teacher’s eye.  
“I’m fine Luke.”  
“Party was a bust eh? I knew it would be, you should have just listened to me.”  
Nico nodded. Part of him wanted to punch Luke for acting so smug, even thou he was right.  
“Look, Percy and his friends pretend to be nice, but they aren’t trust me. That is not a group you want to cross.”  
“You always say things like that, what happened?”  
“Let’s just say I’ve seen Percy’s true colors. And they are not pretty.” Luke said with a sneer. The bell rang and Nico gathered up his books and followed Luke towards the door. “But don’t worry Nico, I got your back.” He smiled, and Nico tried to give him a genuine smile back.  
What did Luke mean he’s seen Percy’s true colors? What happened between those two? And if Percy was such a bad guy, how come no one else seemed to notice?  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Percy leaned on Nico’s locker. He hadn’t seen him before class and he hoped to catch him when he came out of history. He really hoped Nico wasn’t avoiding him.  
“You okay Percy?” Hazel Levesque snapped him back to attention, she was opening a locker a few down from him.  
“What? Yea, I’m just waiting for Nico. I have to talk to him.”  
“Oh, well, maybe you shouldn’t right now.” Hazel frowned.  
“Why not? Did he say something to you?” Percy stepped towards her.  
“No, Nico didn’t say anything. But he’s always pretty quiet. Frank said something happened at the party on Friday, I’m guessing that’s why you wanted to talk to him.”  
“You don’t think I should?”  
“Well, I don’t know what happened. But I do know Nico has history with Luke second period, so they will be together when he comes to his locker. I know you two sort of have a past.”  
Percy groaned, he knew Luke wouldn’t make it easy for Percy to get Nico alone.  
“Any suggestions?”  
Hazel shrugged. “I can try and talk to him at lunch, I’m sure Thalia would keep Luke distracted for me.”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“Of course I would. You’re one of Frank’s best friends. And a really nice guy. Luke’s an ass, and while I have no idea what’s going on with the three of you, I know Luke gets really mad anytime Nico talks to you. Or if anyone brings you up around him. Thalia has started talking about you and Jason all the time just to piss him off.”  
Percy couldn’t help but laugh. “I thought you were friends with him?”  
“We are, and that’s why it’s up to us to show him how much of a jerk he’s being.”  
“Thanks Hazel.”  
“Sure. Just, one more thing, I promise not to say anything, but you do like him right? I don’t want to help you out if you’re just going to hurt him.”  
Percy nodded, “I really do.” He said with a blush, “But I’m pretty sure you’d have a better shot with him than I would. If you get what I mean.”  
Hazel nodded, “I do. I don’t know if your right thou. He hasn’t shown interest in anyone since he’s been here. He’s never mentioned past relationships or joined the boys when they comment on the females. That boy is just a mystery. I guess that’s part of the intrigue thou isn’t it.” Hazel gave him a smile and a wink.  
Percy blushed again. “See you later Hazel.” He mumbled.  
  
He pushed off the locker and started down the hall. Just to smack into a hard body almost knocking the person of their feet, he reached out to steady the smaller boy before noticing it was Nico.  
“Oh shit, sorry, I’m so... are you okay.”  
Nico pulled away and glared, “Watch where you’re going.” He had a glare that could stop a stampeding bull in his tracks. Percy swallowed.  
“Hey, I said I was sorry.” Percy frowned. “Everything alright, man?”  
Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, “Look, Percy, I don’t know what I did to make you think we’re friends, but we’re not. So just leave me alone, alright?” Brushing past him Nico took off down the hall. Luke just folded his arms and smirked.  
“What’s the matter Percy? You look a little lost.”  
Percy glared at Luke before staring after Nico. He felt like his chest had been ripped open, and he was having trouble breathing. He was in no condition to face Luke right now. He glanced at Hazel pleadingly, who had watched the whole thing. Her eyes were filled with pity.  
“Come on Luke, let’s go get some lunch.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Looking back over her shoulder she mouthed to Percy “I’ll talk to him”. Percy nodded, but he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t move or breathe. He just stood there in the middle of the hallway staring after Nico until Jason and Leo showed up and dragged him out the side door into the empty courtyard.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
____________________________________________  
  
It was the hardest thing Nico had ever done. The look on Percy’s face nearly destroyed him. When Nico saw the pain in those sea green eyes it took everything he had not to pull the older boy close and tell him it wasn’t true. Anything to make the pain go away. He almost skipped gym, dreading seeing Percy again so soon. It would have been a waste; both Leo and Percy were absent that afternoon.  
He slid into his seat in computer science, and was almost disappointed that Leo still hadn’t arrived when the bell rang. He was starting to worry a little bit. He could hear Travis and Connor arguing with Katie behind him.  
  
“Gods! Why do you have to be so annoying?” She whispered harshly.  
“Aw Katie, love, you wound us so.”  
“We were just trying to make you smile.”  
“Really? And you thought that would work?”  
“What do you think Nico?” He turned when Travis (or maybe it was Connor, he really couldn’t tell them apart) addressed him.  
“Sorry?”  
“These idiots painted a smiley face on the hood of my car, in peanut butter!”  
Nico tried not to laugh, Katie looked like she was ready to throttle someone. “Well, it sounds like their hearts were in the right place.” He couldn’t even say it with a straight face.  
“Laugh all you want Nico! I was in the hall at lunch. I saw what happened.”  
Nico’s smile dropped, “What’s that supposed to mean?” The Stolls looked uncomfortable and wouldn’t meet Nico’s eyes.  
“We all knew Luke was an ass, but no one realized it was contagious.”  
“Travis, Connor, what is she talking about?”  
“Percy. You were kind of harsh dude.” The first twin mumbled.  
“He was pretty upset.” The second agreed.  
  
Nico was saved from responding when the teacher called the class to attention. He hadn’t meant to hurt him, but he knew he had. And it was kind of killing him. Why was he so upset anyways? They had only talked a few times. It wasn’t like they were BFFs. He didn’t pay attention for the rest of the class and made his way to his locker after wards like a zombie. He didn’t even notice when his friends were calling him until someone grabbed his shoulder. He felt like he jumped three feet in the air before he twirled around to face them.  
  
“Holy shit guys, give me a heart attack.”  
“We’ve been calling you from down the hall.” Thalia pointed out.  
“Sorry, I was kind of lost in my own world.”  
“I bet. Are you going to tell us what happened? Or just let the rumor mill twist it around?” Piper crossed her arms and glared at him. He’d never met such a small girl with such a deadly glare.  
“Ummm...”  
“And don’t pretend you don’t know what we’re talking about.” Frank leaned against the locker, Hazel at his side.  
“I didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh.” Nico mumbled. “Besides, he over reacted. We barley know each other.”  
“Look, Percy may seem like a tough guy, but really he’s kind of soft.” Thalia’s face softened. “Maybe you should apologise.”  
“Why? I meant it. We’re not friends. I have no interest in being his friend. I’m sorry if he can’t accept that the world doesn’t fall at his feet.” Nico was suddenly angry. They were his friends, they should be supporting him. Why does everyone always act like he’s the bad guy?  
“You really don’t get it do you?” Hazel asked quietly.  
“No, I don’t and I don’t care.” Nico slammed his locker closed and stormed away. He didn’t need friends; he’d survived without them long enough. They wanted to coddle the poor puppy because the mean emo boy was a little harsh then fine.  
  
_____________________________________________   
By the time he got home his anger had abided. He was suddenly exhausted. Knowing he hurt Percy was breaking his heart. And he was still confused as to why the boy cared so much. Nico was a nobody, a shadow in the corner. Percy was a prince, with the world at his feet. He could do better, he deserved better. Nico groaned and tried to shake himself out of the self pity party he seemed to have started throwing himself. He peeled his clothes off and jumped into a hot shower, to try and clear his mind.  
Unfortunately, his mind refused to be cleared. He couldn’t stop picturing the way those sea green eyes shone in the moonlight last weekend. Or the way he pouted when Nico said he didn’t drink. The salty sea smell of his skin as he leaned in close and dumped his own beer down the drain. Or the way his voice sounded when he pleaded for Nico to come. For him. He hadn’t noticed when his hand had drifted down his body to grasp himself, but suddenly he spilled his seed all over the tiled wall. Surprising himself back to reality. With a groan he slid to the bottom of the tub and laid his head on his arms. He was so screwed.  
_________________________________________  
  
Percy didn’t have much experience avoiding people, not since the fiasco with Luke two years ago, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job. Or maybe it was just so easy because Nico was avoiding him too. It had been a long week, and he managed to only see the brown eyed Italian in gym class. Which, of course, was the worst time to see him because as good as Nico looked in his skinny jeans and leather jacket Percy had a hard time not staring when the boy was being active. The way his lean muscles seemed to ripple under his shirt, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Percy shuddered just thinking about him. Which he was doing far too often. He just couldn’t get the guy out of his head. Nico had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with him, so why couldn’t he just let it go? He had never been so infatuated with someone in his life.  
  
“Earth to Percy?” Jason waved his hand in front of his face, making Percy blink. He hadn’t even realized it but he had been staring at the back of Nico’s head from across the cafeteria. “Dude, I’ve never seen you like this. I’m starting to get worried.”  
“You should just talk to him.” Reyna said with a smile.  
“I tried that, he made his position perfectly clear.”  
Drew snorted, “Come on, there’s nothing special about THAT BOY. He’s such a freak.” Percy glared at her, even if Nico was cruel to him he couldn’t help but get upset to hear someone talk bad about him. “Really thou, he’s been kicked out of five different schools in the last three years. I heard he’s even been arrested a few times.” Suddenly she had everyone interest.  
“What are you talking about? Where did you hear that?” Leo asked.  
“You know my Dad works for the school board. He’s on probation. No other schools in the district would let him in, if he even gets a detention they will throw his ass out. It’s military school for that one. If he doesn’t go to jail first.”  
“Why did he get kicked out?” As much as Percy hated gossip, he couldn’t help but be curious about the boy’s past.  
“For starting fights. I heard he was a major bully; even put a couple guys in the hospital.”  
“What? No way, I don’t believe it.” Percy dropped the fork he had been holding.  
“Way. My Dad told me to stay away from him.” Drew smirked; Percy was disgusted that she actually seemed proud of herself.  
“Jason? Could you...”  
“Grab my sister? Yea I was thinking the same thing. I’ll catch her on the way out.”  
  
Percy waited by the library with Leo for Jason and Thalia. He couldn’t stand still. He had to know, could he be wrong about Nico?  
“Alright, I’m here. What’s this all about?” Thalia crossed her arms and gave Percy a pointed look.  
“I’m sorry Thalia, I’m usually not one to listen to gossip but...” Percy trailed off, he wasn’t sure how to continue.  
“Thals, Drew said some things. And we wanted to defend Nico, but we really don’t know him that well. And after what happened last week...”  
“You’re worried she’s right?”  
“No!” Percy nearly shouted. “There’s no way.”  
Thalia raised her eye brows. Percy blushed.  
“Why don’t you just tell me what she’s saying? It will be easier to squash the rumors if we know about them before hand.”  
Percy hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he could get the words out. Leo pulled him down next to him on the stairs and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Jason filled his sister in on everything Drew had told them.  
  
“Oh. Well, some of that might actually be true.” Percy stared at her in shock. “But out of context. He did mention he’s gotten in a lot of trouble. Been in a few fights. But he wasn’t the bully, he was being bullied. And it sounded like it got pretty, violent. That’s why he started working out and stuff. To defend himself. He mentioned people usually laid the blame on him, because he refused to let himself get beat.”  
Percy stared wide eyed, his stomach twisted. He felt his blood boil at the thought of people bullying Nico. He could see the small boy, before he grew strong, scared and alone facing bullies. He squeezed his hands into fists.  
“Why? Why would they bully him?”  
“He wouldn’t say. I shouldn’t be telling you this, and if it was anyone else I wouldn’t. But I know you...care about him. You can’t let him know you know. He’d be embarrassed.”  
“It’s not like he’ll talk to me anyways. He hates me.”  
“Well, you could repay me by telling me why? What exactly happened at that party that pissed him off so much?”  
Percy groaned and his cheeks flamed. He kept his eyes on his feet as he mumbled his response, “I tried to kiss him.”  
Thalia couldn’t help but laugh. Percy buried his face in his arms and prayed the earth would open him up and swallow him whole.  
“It’s not funny. I messed up and now he’s joined Luke in the ‘we hate Percy Jackson club’ . Even thou Frank told me he was straight, I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“Yes, it is. Relax Perce, I’ll talk to him. Without Luke around. I don’t think he hates you as much as you think he does. And Frank isn’t exactly the guy you go to for romantic advice.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let’s just say his mom was a little too calm about two girls being in her teenage sons room while he got changed.”  
“You watched him change?” Percy snapped.  
“Relax Romeo, it was only his shirt. The point is she didn’t even bat an eye when we went in there and closed the door. And she’s Italian.”  
“So you think, maybe, Frank was wrong?” Percy was scared to get his hopes up.  
“I’m not saying for sure either way. But I’ll talk to him.”  
“Thanks Thals!”  
“Hey, I can’t stand to see those baby seal eyes all mopey. It could melt even the coldest heart.”  
And with a wink and a smile she slipped away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


"Hey Nico, wait up."  
"What's up Thalia?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." Thalia took his arm and led Nico into an empty stairwell. "About what happened with Percy?"  
"Oh Gods, not this again."  
"No, I'm not talking about what happened in the hall. I mean at the party."  
Nico swallowed. Oh Gods what did Percy say? Did he know Nico wanted to kiss him? Could he see the lust in his eyes?  
"Percy said you just took off. He thinks he did something or said something to upset you."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Look I'm not trying to force you to be friends with him. That's your choice. He's just worried he hurt your feelings or something."  
With a sigh Nico sat down on the step. "He didn't do anything. I just realized I was late for curfew. That's why I took off."  
"Oh, well he'll be glad to know that."  
"He was really worried he hurt me? Even after how I treated him?"  
"Oh course he is. I know Luke talks a lot of shit about him, but he actually is a nice guy."  
"I guess that makes me even more of an ass. I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He just caught me at a bad time. I was upset about something else and kind of blew up."  
"If you feel bad why don't you apologise?” She asked, “Not that I'm pushing you." Thalia added, her hands up in front of her in mock surrender.  
"I don't know. At first I was just pissed, and I didn't think he actually cared what I would say. Then I was too embarrassed."  
"It’s not too late. Apologising doesn't mean you have to be friends with him. Although, I don't know why you wouldn't want to be."  
"It’s complicated."  
"I'm not pushing. I get it; you're not the sharing type. I'm just saying you'd feel better if you talked to him."  
"What would I say?"  
"Just what you told me, that you didn't mean to be so harsh, you were upset about something else and you took it out on the wrong guy."  
Nico nodded. He knew Thalia was right. And avoiding Percy wasn't helping him forget the way he made him feel anyways. It was time to grow some balls and apologize.  
"Okay. You're right. I should talk to him."

_—_______________

Nico didn't get a chance to talk to Percy until the following Monday. He had spent all weekend agonizing about what he would say and how Percy would respond. And when he wasn't thinking about that he was thinking about Percy is other ways. He had never touched himself as often as he had since he met that boy.  
After history he ditched Luke, telling him he'd meet him at the cafeteria, and ran off to find Percy. He was glad the others quickly excused themselves when they saw Nico approach.  
  
"Hey Percy, you got a minute?"  
"Sure, I guess." Percy stared at his shoes.  
"Look, I've realized I was a little short with you the other day. I had a lot on my mind; I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
The older boy glanced up with hope in his eyes, Nico tried not to stare. "I'm just saying, you know, I didn't mean to be harsh."  
"But you meant what you said?" Percy pouted.  
Nico blinked. He hasn't expected Percy to question him on that. He wished he could be friends with Percy, but it was too hard to be around him.  
"I just wanted to say I don't hate you or anything. That's all."  
Percy looked dejected. "Oh, yea. Okay then. That's cool. Thanks, for you know, saying sorry." Nico nodded, unsure what to say. With a weak smile Percy walked away. Nico hit his head against the locker. How was he ever going to get through this year?

__________,,,,,,_______

His friends grew silent as he joined them at their regular table in the cafeteria. They looked at him expectantly.  
“So... what happened?” Percy noticed Thalia was also sitting with them that day.  
“What did he say?” Reyna urged.  
Percy sighed, “He apologized for being harsh.”  
“That’s it?” Jason looked confused. “I mean, he said he didn’t mean it right?”  
“No, he defiantly meant it. I guess he just didn’t want to look like an ass.”  
“He doesn’t know.” Thalia laid her hand on top of his.  
“Doesn’t know what?”  
“That you were trying to kiss him. I asked him what happened, and when I said you were worried you did something to upset him he was genuinely confused.”  
“Great, so that means he just doesn’t like me as a person. At all.” Percy laid his head down on the table.  
“It means you have a shot at changing his mind.” Thalia patted his hand one more time before sliding out of her seat and catching Nico as he came in the doors, heading to their own table together.  
“Thalia is right Percy. You have two choices; let him go or change his mind.”  
Percy watched Nico slide in next to Luke, who threw his arm around his shoulder. He noticed how Nico stiffened and gently pulled away. Piper said something and they all laughed. Percy’s chest hurt. Nico looked up and their eyes met, Percy gave him a small friendly smile. Nico looked away quickly. Percy frowned.  
“I don’t know if either is possible.”  
“We’ll help you.” Reyna said with a smile.  
“Yea man, we got your back!” Leo jumped up from his seat in excitement.  
“Count me out. That little dweeb isn’t worth your time Percy.” Everyone stared at Drew in surprise; she just inspected her nails ignoring her friends.  
Percy smiled at the rest of his friends, “Thanks guys.” Maybe, with a little help from his friends, he would be able to win Nico’s heart. He was never one to give up before. He looked across the cafeteria at the boy he couldn’t get out of his head and smiled to himself. That boy definitely was worth his time, and he wasn’t going to let him go without a fight. With that Percy dug into his lunch, suddenly he was starving.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico stood in the hall staring at the poster Katie and Reyna had just posted on the bulletin board.  
“Thinking about who you’re going to ask Nico?” Reyna said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
“God no. That’s not really my thing. I was just thinking about how cliché it was.”  
“Cliché? It took us weeks to come up with that!” Katie looked deflated.  
“Halloween Homecoming? Masquerade Ball? It’s like something out of one of those cheesy teenage romance movies my sister Bianca used to watch. But hey that’s just my opinion, like I said, not really my thing. I’m sure the romantics in the school will love it.”  
Katie smiled, “Thanks Nico.” Nico nodded as he watched the girls away. He remembered the first homecoming dance he went to, sophomore year. It ended with a black eye, fat lip and his head in the toilet. Yea, there was no way he’d be caught dead at that dance.  
_____________________________  
  
“So Perce, how’s project Ghost King going?” Leo said slapping him on the back. Jason and Leo joined Percy on the bench in front of the school Tuesday morning.  
“Ghost King?” Percy asked.  
“Yea, well we needed a code name. And lover boy’s kind of like a ghost. Floating around trying to be invisible.” Leo shrugged.  
Percy frowned, “Your right. He kind of does act like he wants to disappear. Hey guys, I’ll see you at lunch. I got to go do something.” Percy left his friends and raced off to the library.  
  
Scanning the tables he spotted the blond with stormy gray eyes and slid in next to her.  
"Hey, Annabeth."  
"Percy Jackson. To what do I owe the honor?"  
"I know we haven't really kept in touch, haven't talked much. But I was hoping you could help me out."  
"There's a signup sheet for tutors at the front."  
"No, umm not with school. Actually I need your advice...about a boy."  
"Really?” Annabeth put aside the book she had been reading and turned to face him, "You're coming to me for relationship advice?"  
"Well you’re the smartest person I know. And I'm sort of at a loss with this one."  
"Who is this very special boy that has Percy Jackson all flustered?"  
"Nico di Angelo."  
"The new boy. Yea, he's kind of cute I guess." Annabeth said with a shrug. "If you go for that type."  
Percy scowled. "He's gorgeous."  
"Calm down Perce, I’m not insulting him. So what is it about him that's leaving you stumped?"  
"Well, I really don't have a good track record with guys. You remember what happened with Luke? "  
"I do."  
"Well I'm trying to avoid that. But so far he's not responding well to anything. He's kind of shy, not really a people person. He keeps brushing me off."  
"Hmmm... Yea I understand how that would be difficult for you."  
"So wise girl, will you help me?"  
"I suppose. Everyone knows you have sea weed for brains. Is he even gay?"  
"Undetermined. But there are suspicions."  
"Okay well you need to invite him to hang out. Not one on one it will freak him out. But not a large group either, if he's shy he will just close up and hide in the fringe. And definitely not you two and a couple, too much pressure. Too awkward."  
"This is good. What else?"  
"You have to figure out what he's into. Hobbies and such. But something you're interested in too. He'll be able to tell if you’re bored and it will just piss him off."  
"So how do I figure out an Interest we share?"  
"By talking to him.” Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Come on, even you aren't that thick."  
"He's not really one for small talk."  
"Okay, well then I guess you can ask his friends."  
"He's been hanging out with Luks's crowd."  
"Well don't ask Luke obviously."  
Percy took her hand in his, "Thanks Annabeth. Really, this means a lot to me."  
"Just make sure you invite me to the wedding."  
  
Percy laughed and left the library, waving over his shoulder. He had a plan and a bounce in his step as he headed off to his first class. He slid into his seat next to Jason just as the bell was ringing.  
“Where you been man?”  
“Had a little recon to do. Think you can get Piper to meet me by my locker at lunch?”  
“Yea for sure.”  
“Awesome.” Percy smiled and spent the rest of class day dreaming about Nico di Angelo.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
“So, Jay said you wanted to talk to me. What’s up?”  
Percy was leaning against his locker when Piper approached him.  
“Not here.” He took her arm and led her into the empty stairwell. “I need your help. With Nico.”  
“Percy...” Piper started.  
“Look, I really like him and he barley gives me the time of day.” Percy pleaded, “I just need a conversation starter. Something, anything to get him to talk to me for more than 30 seconds.”  
Piper sighed, “Alright, he may have shown slight interest in that sword club of yours. When I was at his place he had a small collection in a case in his room. And he’s sort of a history buff.”  
“History?” Percy frowned. That wasn’t something he could fake interest in.  
“Like ancient history. Specifically Greek mythology.”  
“Swords and Greek Mythology. I can work with that. Thanks Pipes.” Percy gave her a quick hug.  
“Well I couldn’t very well say no with you looking all pouty like that.” 

__________________________________________  
  
“I got it!” Reyna put her try down and climbed onto the bench next to Percy.  
“Got what?”  
“You’re in with Nico.” She handed Percy an advertisement for a convention called History of Combat and Self Defense. The same gym that was hosting the sword skills competition Percy and the sword club were competing in this weekend was hosting it. Competitors got in free and admission was only $20. They would have exhibits, displays and demonstrations on ancient and modern combat styles on weaponry. Nico would love it.  
“This is perfect!”  
“I thought so too. I’ll be there as a single person to relieve pressure. And since Frank is competing Hazel will be there and Clarisse made it through to this competition, so he will have someone from his group. We can get a second room at the hotel you guys are staying at for only $45, and you can tell Nico you got some extra tickets because you’re competing. And if things go well, homecoming is in two weeks.”  
“Reyna you are the best! This is perfect!” Percy through him arms around Reyna and squeezed.  
“Okay, great, but I need to breath.”  
“So it will be Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, You, me and Nico? That’s a pretty big group.” Percy frowned. “Annabeth said to avoid large groups, it will make him nervous.”  
“You talked to Annabeth Chase for dating advice?” Jay looked surprised.  
“Do you know anyone smarter? And none of us exactly know how to deal with someone who’s shy.”  
“Okay, good point.” Jason leaned back satisfied.  
“Well Frank and Hazel usually keep to themselves anyways, they can wonder off without it looking suspicious. Clarisse can’t stand you so she’ll probably take off on her own, for a while at least.” Reyna continued.  
“Okay, yea, good. This is good. I’ll go to talk to Mr.Ares about using it as a recruiting scam to generate interest in the club or something. Awesome.”  
Percy ran off trying to decide how he was going to convince Nico to come with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


“Hey Nico wait up!” Nico stopped and turned, not that he had to look to see who was calling him. He would recognize that voice anywhere.  
“What’s up Percy?” He answered when the older boy caught up to him. Percy paused, eyes wide, like he had forgotten what he wanted to say. “Uh, Percy?” Percy blinked and looked down at his feet; Nico thought there was a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Right...sorry. What are you doing this weekend?”  
Nico blinked, his heart started to race and his palms got sweaty. He gripped the strap over his shoulder tighter to try and keep his hands from shaking. “Nothing.” He managed to choke out, thou it was almost a whisper.  
“Cool. Well the sword club has a competition this weekend, in the city, and the gym hosting the event is holding sort of a convention. It’s called History of Combat and Self Defense. They’re going to have like exhibits and demos and stuff like that.”  
Nico waited for Percy to continue. What did any of this have to do with him? “Okay...?”  
“Anyways, we managed to score some extra tickets and Mr.Ares, our staff advisor, said we could use it to generate some interested for the club. And like invite people along we thought would be interested.”  
As much as Nico loved listening to his voice, he really wished Percy would get to the point.  
“So what do you think?”  
“About what?”  
“I thought, you know, maybe you would be interested.”  
“In your club?”  
“Yea.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Well you collect swords right?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“Oh...well... I guess Thalia must have mentioned it to Jay or something.”  
Nico nodded, Thalia may have noticed the weapons he had in the display case in his room. Of course that’s why Percy was talking to him, for his little club. Nico was mad at himself for hoping it was going to be something more personal. After all, hadn't he told Percy he had no interest in being friends?  
“Teams aren’t really my thing.” He tried not to, but he sounded bitter.  
“Well, it’s not a team, it’s a club.” Percy smiled like he just solved world hunger.  
“What’s the difference?”  
“Well, we don’t have to work together; mostly we just hit each other with stuff. There’s very little co operation.”  
“Thanks for the offer, but like I said. Not really my thing.” Nico turned to go but Percy reached out and grabbed his arm. Nico froze and scowled at the hand. His arm was warm where skin touched skin, Percy’s grip firm yet gentle. Nico couldn’t help but think about those hands on his body. Nico pulled away. Percy frowned and looked at his feet.  
“Sorry, I know you don’t like to be touched.”  
Now it was Nico’s turn to frown, “What do you mean?”  
“Well, I noticed you tense up and pull away whenever someone touched you. So I try not to.” Percy mumbled. Nico wasn’t sure how to respond to that; 1) Percy noticed 2) He said he consciously had to remind himself not to touch Nico. Nico shook his head, it didn’t mean anything. He needed to stop trying to find more meaning behind everything Percy said and did.  
“It’s okay. Who all would be there?”  
“Well the club is Frank, Clarisse, Reyna and I. Jason usually joins once football is over. Hazel with be coming, so Frank obviously.”  
"So... Will Jason be there? With Piper?"  
Percy frowned, why did Nico want to know about Jason? Or was it Piper he was interested in? “I’m not sure. I could ask them.”  
“Oh, okay. We’ll I can think about it I guess.”  
Percy smiled, “Good. Look even if you decide not to join the club you should still come for the convention. It’s only two nights and Mr. Ares will be there to chaperone...”  
“Wait, over night?” Nico’s breath was pulled out of his lungs.  
“Yea, the school sprung for a couple rooms at the Holiday Inn. We got one for the girls and one for the guys, no entering each other’s rooms ect ect. So your mom should be fine with it.”  
Nico’s heart started racing again. There was no way he could spend the night with Percy, in the same room. And there was no way his Mom would be fine with it, unless Nico managed to swing a spot in the girl’s room.  
“Yea, I don’t think my mom would be okay with that. Sorry Perce. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nico rushed away. Not trusting himself around Percy any longer.  
______________________-  
  
Nico was sitting on his bed trying to study. His history books on his lap, a pencil in his hand. He was trying to distract himself from thoughts of spending the night with Percy. Needless to say it wasn't working very well. He had discarded his jeans for a pair of loose track pants and wore a navy blue zipp sweater with nothing underneath. His hair was still damp from his shower. His mind still swimming with the images that filled his head while he had tried to relieve some of the ache in his groin. He was starting to worry it was becoming an unhealthy obsession.  
The sound of the doorbell snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Nico, can you get that?" Nico sighed and pushed off his bed. When he pulled the front door open his jaw dropped. What was Percy Jackson doing on his front step? He was so shocked he just stood there staring.  
Percy didn't even notice. When the door opened and he saw the star of his most recent fantasies he was suddenly speechless. His track pants hung low on his hips and his sweater was open to reveal smooth olive skin stretched over tight muscles. Percy's eyes scanned the youngest boy’s body unabashedly and he had a sudden urge to nip at his hip bones.  
  
Mrs. di Angelo's voice shocked them both out of their trance. "Nico? Who’s there?"  
Both boys looked away in embarrassment as she came around the corner. She smiled kindly, but confusion was evident on her face. "Can we help you with something?"  
"Uh Mom this is Percy, from school." Nico said quietly, avoiding looking at him.  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. di Angelo." He said in a very proper voice, reaching out to shake her hand. Nico's mother smiled as she took his hand. Percy turned back to Nico shyly, still avoiding his eyes. "I was hoping we could talk?"  
Nico nodded and gestured for Percy to come inside. He took a deep breath and took his time closing the door. What was Percy doing here? And what could he possibly what to talk to him about? How did he even know where Nico lived? Nico's mother leaned in close.  
"I like him. He's cute and such a gentleman. Keep your door open." She gave him a wink and headed back to the kitchen. Nico felt his face heat up. Percy tried not to notice that Nico's mom told him to keep the door open. He remembered Piper saying they closed the door when she and Thalia had come over. He smiled.  
  
Without a word he led Percy to his room, only braving to push the door closed half way. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced. Percy was in his room. Nico tried not to look at the bed as he waited for Percy to finish looking around.  
"So...why are you here?" Nico winced inwardly, his voice sounded harsh again. Percy turned to him frowning. "What I meant was; what brings you here? What did you want to talk about?"  
Percy was having a hard time concentrating; he couldn't remember why he was here. He eyes kept drifting back to the bed with its black sheets. They looked soft and inviting, the images of having Nico in that bed beneath him started swimming to the front of his head. He tore his eyes away and turned his back to the evil temptress, Nico raised an eyebrow waiting for Percy to start talking.  
"I just, wanted to talk about that trip. You seemed really interested and I just, I don't know. Wanted to see if there was anything I could do so you could come." Percy shrugged, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but it was a start. Nico tucked his hand in his pockets and looked at his feet.  
"I don't know Percy. I just don't think my mom would like it."  
“So you do want to come?”  
Nico shrugged, “It does sound pretty cool.”  
"Well, let's go ask her!" Before Nico had a chance to stop him Percy brushed past, rubbing gently against him and making him shudder, and raced off to the kitchen to find Nico's mom. Percy was pretty sure he had figured out why Nico didn’t think his mom would let him go; the gender based rooms would do nothing to south the nerves of the Italian Mother. Not with her (potentially) gay son in a room full of teenage boys. He took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico took a deep breath before following. This was a very dangerous situation. When Nico came into the kitchen his mom had put out cookies and milk and was chatting with Percy about the sword club. He leaned on the door jam and listened to how easily Percy made the sword club sound like the best thing in the world; this trip would be a perfect opportunity for Nico to ‘immerse himself in the social aspect of the school without feeling pressured’ and how Percy found this club was ‘a safe and healthy way to work out frustration and aggression’. Nico was impressed by the way Percy confidently and successfully pitched a club for boys (and girls) to beat on each other with fake swords  
  
"I defiantly agree with you there, it would be perfect for Nico. So why do you think Nico doesn't want to join your club?"  
"Well, as I’m sure you know he's pretty shy, ma'am. He seems to avoid group activities of any kind. Also, I don't think he likes me too much."  
Nico scowled, "Hey! What the hell, man?"  
  
Percy flinched, his face turning tomato red; he obviously hadn't noticed Nico standing in the door.  
"I'm sorry Nico. I just don't think you should miss out on this because you don't like me. Lots of your other friends will be there. Piper and Hazel and Frank. And Clarisse dislikes me as much as you do, so I'm sure she'd have no problem avoiding me with you." Percy mumbled towards the counter. Nico had to force himself not to smile; Percy was adorable when he rambled. If only he knew just how wrong he was. Nico's mom gave him a pointed look: fix this now, she seemed to say as she slipped out of the kitchen leaving the two boys to talk.  
  
Nico sighed and slid onto the seat next to Percy.  
"I never said I didn't like you. I don't know why you want to be friends so bad. Guys like you and me don't usually get along." Nico took a cookie from the plate.  
Percy glanced sideways at him, "So you don't hate me?"  
He sounded so hopeful Nico couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I don't hate you Seaweed Brain."  
Percy blushed, “When I was little, my best friend used to call me that."  
"Are you not friends anymore?"  
"No. I guess you could say we stopped running in the same crowd and drifted apart. So I do get what you mean, about guys like us not usually hanging out. But I think we could be good friends. If you want to give it a chance." Percy finally turned to look at Nico; he had a sweet smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. Nico nodded, he couldn't possibly say no to that.  
"I think your Mom will let you come. Here's the permission form and information." Percy passed a stack of papers across the counter towards him. "And this is my cell number. You know in case you have any questions." Percy blushed again and slid off the stool. Nico was too busy staring at the small slip of paper in front of him, with a number and Percy's name messily scrawled across it, to notice his new friend leave.  
"Goodnight Mrs. di Angelo." He heard from the front hall.  
"Goodnight Percy." His mother replied. Nico snatched up the paper with the number and slid it into his pocket. At the end of his name Percy had drew a little smiley face.  
__________________________________  
  
Percy, Jason and Leo were sitting in their usual spot at the stone bench in front of the school. Percy hadn’t slept well last night; even after easing his frustration in the shower (twice) he still couldn’t stop thinking about Nico, his black sheets and the way those track pants left very little to the imagination. He was in zombie mode this morning, barley even noticing his friends around him. So when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he jumped, landing (un)gracefully on his ass in the grass. Jason and Leo fell over laughing.  
  
Percy looked up to scowl at them, “What the hell guys?”  
“Sorry Perce, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Percy turned towards the new voice; his face burning when he saw Nico standing behind the bench trying not to laugh. “I called your name, three times.”  
He scrambled to his feet, “Umm... it’s okay Nico. What’s up?” He tried to sound casual, like he hadn’t just screamed like a girl. Nico handed Percy a piece of paper. Confused, and still shaking off the embarrassment, Percy stared at the paper. It took him a minute to realize what it was.  
“She signed it?” Percy looked back up at Nico, a grin stretched across his face.  
“Yea, she did. I guess you have a way with parents.” Nico smirked, “You must have a silver tongue Percy Jackson.” Percy blushed, he was sure Nico didn’t realize how dirty that sounded.  
Jumping over the bench Percy threw his arms around Nico, “Oh my Gods! We’re going to have so much fun! It will be awesome, I swear.”  
“Uh Percy...” Nico mumbled.  
Percy pulled back, his eyes wide. “Oh shit, sorry, umm right. Yea. Sorry.” Stepping away he looked at his feet. “Fun. Yea, good.”  
Nico laughed, “Sometimes you remind me of a hyper guinea pig.”  
Jason and Leo started laughing again; leaning on each other for support and making squeaking noises at each other. Percy had forgotten they were there. He knew he should be upset his friends mocking him, but how could anyone be upset with a sound as beautiful as Nico di Angelo’s laugh ringing in his ears? Percy just smiled. “I’ll give this to Mr. Ares. See you in gym Nico.”  
Nico smiled back, “See you later, Percy.”


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


To say Nico was nervous would be an understatement; He was petrified. From the time he arrived at school to the time he headed towards the bus that would be taking them to the city at lunch, he had changed his mind countless times. And now standing at the edge of the parking lot looking at the half bus they would be stuck in for two hours on the way to the city, he had no idea what he wanted to do.  
  
“Nico!” He turned and watched as Frank, Hazel and Clarisse came towards him.  
“Hey guys.” Nico tried to sound as excited as they looked. Frank slung his arm around Nico’s shoulders.  
“You ready for this?”  
“I’m honestly not sure.”  
Hazel slung her arm around his waist, “Oh, it will be fun, don’t worry. And these guys always put on quite a show.” Nico tensed until they released him and moved towards the bus and he thought about how Percy was the only one who seemed to notice. He stood silently and watched as his friends boarded the bus. With one last deep breath Nico followed behind, pausing at the top of the stairs. He tried to decide if it was good luck or very bad; there was only one seat left.  
  
Percy waved excitedly, “Nico, over here!” A big grin on his face.  
Nico smiled weakly and moved down the aisle to where Percy was sitting in the back. The older boy stood and gestured for him to slide in before he sat down next to him.  
"I'm glad you decided to come." Percy slide down in his seat, leaning close so his voice could be heard over the voices of their friends laughing and joking.  
"Well I figured if I didn't you'd just show up at my place and kidnap me."  
Percy stared wide eyed and slack jawed. Nico laughed at the near horror on his face, "Chill Percy, I was joking."  
Percy blinked, a small smirk crept onto his face. "No, that can't be it. Nico di Angelo doesn't have a sense of humor." Percy winked at him, Nico couldn't help but smile back. Maybe he could do this.  
_______________________  
  
Bad traffic had made it a very long bus ride but Nico was still disappointed when it was over. Him and Percy had spent the long while talking quietly, sitting low in their seats so close their arms brushed against each other. They didn't suddenly open up and have a deep and meaningful share session; mostly they talked about unimportant stuff like movies, music and video games. And of course their shared interest in swordsmanship and excitement over the convention. But to Nico it was a very special time. After a while Percy yawned and crossed his arms over his chest before snuggling onto Nico's shoulder and falling asleep. Nico stiffened and almost pushed his crush away, but then he looked down at his sleeping face and just couldn't bring himself to do it. He glanced around the bus; no one was paying any attention to them. Hazel and Frank were snuggled up talking quietly, Clarisse had her headphones in and was bobbing her head in time to the beat, Jason had his arm around Piper as they talked animatedly to Reyna. Nico sighed and looked back down at Percy; his messy black hair was hanging over his eyes and he had a goofy grin on his face. Before he even realized what he was doing Nico had reached out and gently brushed his hair back. It was thick and soft; Nico had to resist the urge to bury his hands in it. He felt his face heat up and bile rise in his throat like he was going to throw up. Percy made a small noise in the back of his throat; it almost sounded like a soft moan, and snuggled in closer to Nico. Still no one seemed to notice the two boys. Nico leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop racing and his breath to even out. And most importantly he tried to control to quick burn in his groin that started when Percy moaned at his touch.  
Nico woke when the bus lurched and Mr. Ares yelled something about staying put. Percy started to shift and Nico noticed at some point well they were sleeping he had linked his arm through Nico's, and he had drooled a little bit on Nico's shoulder. Now awake, Percy pulled away and wiped his eyes with a yawn. Nico thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
Percy glanced at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You drool when you sleep." Nico gestured to the small damp spot on his shirt. Percy blushed deeply, he looked mortified. Nico smiled, "Don't worry; it will be our little secret." Percy returned his smile; his cheeks still a little red.  
____________________________  
  
Nico didn't know how have hadn't thought of it before, but now standing with three other boys in a hotel room with only two beds he realized he had been an idiot. The other guys didn't seem to notice the math didn't add up. Percy and Frank were gathering their stuff and getting ready for their competition and Jason had stretched out on the bed chatting about dinner. Nico stood awkwardly by the window, he didn't want to be the one to bring up sleeping arrangements.  
In 20 minutes Mr. Ares collected the boys to meet the girls. They stopped at a burger joint for dinner, eating on the bus while they headed to the competition. Percy bounced around excitedly the entire time, making Nico tired just watching him. When they got to the gym Percy, Frank, Clarisse and Reyna rushed off with Mr. Ares to sign in leaving Piper, Hazel, Jason and Nico to find seats.  
To say Nico was impressed would be an understatement. For a bunch of high school kids they wielded their swords like trained soldiers. Frank's large size and heavy muscle tone made him very powerful, the competitors had trouble holding on and staying put. Clarisse was ruthless and fierce and Reyna was super quick. Nico found himself feeling a little proud of his friends. Before the last event, where Percy would face another top competitor, they had a short break. The group had gathered in the hall talking excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico stood slightly away from the group; he smiled as he watched his friends talk. He was glad he decided to come. Suddenly he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and a harsh whisper in his ear.  
  
"Hey there lover boy." Nico jumped and spun around. The boy behind him was tall and muscular. Not as big as Frank, but still almost twice Nico's size. Nico felt his hands get clammy and his breath hitch. His name was Larry Kronos, and he spent Nico's freshman year making his life a living hell. Nico stepped back, ready to bolt. His mind was suddenly reliving every beating and every prank. Kronos laughed and walked towards Nico, backing him against the wall.  
  
Kronos was so close Nico could hear his whisper easily, "How's my favorite little faggot? I've really missed you little one, I’ve got no one to beat on now.”  
Nico tensed, he glanced over to where his friends where standing, he couldn’t decide if he wanted them to step in or not.  
“Niiiicoooo...” He breathed in his ear, sliding his hands up his hips towards his ribs. Nico slapped his hands away and shoved against his chest. Kronos stepped back and laughed, “The little kitten grew some claws.” Suddenly Kronos was shoved back slamming into the wall opposite Nico.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Percy sounded furious and he had a vicious fire in his eyes. Nico was frozen in place. Piper and Hazel crowded around him, hugging him and asking if he’s okay. Percy was facing off with Kronos, Frank and Jason one step behind him.  
“Hey hey now,” Kronos held his hands up as if to show they were empty, Percy clenched his fists at his sides, “Nothing to worry about buddy. Just two old friends catching up. Isn’t that right little kitten?” Kronos winked at Nico over Percy’s shoulder causing Nico to flinch and glance at the ground. Percy glanced back to see Nico’s reaction. Percy had never seen his so tense, his eyes filled with fear and unshed tears.  
“Stay away from him! Don’t you ever touch him again!” He growled. Kronos didn’t even flinch, in fact he laughed.  
“Oh, I don’t think he minds all that much. Do you little kitten? Want to know why I call him kitten?” Kronos smiled wickedly as he winked at Nico, "Because he purrrs when..."  
Suddenly Kronos let out a loud shout. Percy had grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Now Kronos looked scared.  
“If you come near him again it will be the last thing you ever did.” Percy spat out quietly.  
“What are you, his new boyfriend?” Kronos mumbled back. Percy didn’t answer, just slammed him again.  
“You understand me?”  
“Yea, yea fine. I get it.” Kronos stumbled as Percy released him then scurried away. Shooting Nico a murderous look before he ran off.  
  
Percy stood where he was for a minute taking deep breaths. His heart was racing and he was seeing red. It had taken everything he had not to pound that guy into the ground. He tried to calm himself; he was no help to Nico this way. Percy jumped at the hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Nico.” Jason whispered, gesturing back to the small boy who was still frozen in spot on the ground. His face ashen white.  
Percy pushed passed the others and kneeled next to him and put his hand on top of his, “Nico? You okay?” the boy didn’t answer. Percy saw his hands were gripping his jeans, his knuckles white, and his eyes were filling with tears he obviously wasn’t willing to shed. Percy pulled Nico to his feet and led him away, gesturing the others to stay put. He pulled Nico into the change room locking the door behind him and led him to the very back row. Percy sat on the floor, pulling Nico down with him to sit between his legs. He gently pulled Nico into his chest, one arm around his waist the other stroking his hair. Nico was still stiff against him, his breaths shallow and uneven.  
  
“It’s okay Nico, let it out. I got you. I won’t ever let him touch you again. There’s no one here but me, I got you now.”  
Percy mumbled in his ear, gentle and soothing. Slowly Nico sagged against him, his hands gripping Percy’s shirt and the tears spilling out. Percy had no idea how long they sat there, Nico silently crying in his arms, and really he didn’t care. He was furious, and sickened at the thought of that boy putting his hands on Nico. After what he saw and what the bully had said to him he knew exactly what Nico was being bullied for. Nico sniffled and wiped his eyes, pulling back slightly.  
  
“What about your fight?”  
“Honestly, I couldn’t care less. Are you okay?”  
“Besides being mortified. Yea, he didn’t hurt me.”  
“Nico...” Percy reached up and brushed Nico’s hair away from his face. For once Nico didn’t pull away or stiffen at the intimate touch, but he still wouldn’t look at Percy.  
“I really don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay. But if you change your mind, I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Nico nodded silently. “You ready?”  
“Yea, I think so.” Percy stood up and led Nico over to the sinks where Nico washed his face. He was still slightly shaky and his eyes were red. He took a deep breath and nodded to Percy. Percy gave him a smile encouraging smile. After unlocking the door Percy took Nico’s hand and led him through the door. Their friends rushed towards them down the hall, Nico panicked and pulled his hand out of Percy’s. Percy looked at him, slightly shocked and maybe a little hurt.  
“I’m sorry.” Nico mumbled and stepped away, eyes on the floor. Percy didn’t get a chance to respond because their friends swarmed. Nico looked like he was about to bolt again. Percy stepped up behind him, but was careful not to touch him.  
  
“Stop!” Everyone went silent, and looked at Percy. “Just leave him alone alright. Let’s go find out what’s happening.” His friends looked like they wanted to argue, but decided against it. Together they walked back down the hall towards the gym, where Mr. Ares waited. Percy split from the crowd and joined Mr. Ares to talk to the officials.  
Piper slipped her hand in Nico’s, but didn’t say anything. The others tried to maintain a light conversation around them. Soon Percy returned with Mr. Ares.  
“Normally, Percy would have to forfeit his fight. But his opponent said he would rather have the fight then win by default, and it was only 10 minutes. So we’ve got five minutes then Percy’s in the ring.” Mr. Ares spoke calmly and walked away, glancing only briefly at Nico.  
His friends cheered, but Percy didn’t look so happy.  
“What’s wrong Perce?” Jason slapped him on the back, “Your still in, this is a good thing.”  
“My opponent. It’s him.” Nico’s head shot up and he finally met Percy’s eyes, “That’s why he didn’t want me to forfeit.”  
“Are you worried?” Jason asked him softly.  
“I’ve fought him before, and won. But I have a feeling he’s not too worried about rules right now.”  
Nico started to shake his head, his voice soft, “He’s never cared about rules. I know him; he’s out for blood Percy.”  
Percy stepped towards Nico with a small side smile on his face; he was surprised that the younger boy didn’t pull away when Percy put his hand on Nico’s shoulder. Thou his cheeks turned red and he kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
“Don’t you worry about me Nico, don’t you dare.” He squeezed gently, “If he wants blood, I’ll give him blood.” Nico peeked up at him, his smirk was a little wicked and his eyes had that vicious gleam to them again. His friends nodded and spoke in agreement. Nico couldn’t help but smirk himself; his friends sounded a little blood thirsty themselves. Because they were mad, because they wanted to stand up for him. Nico wondered if they would still want to stand up for him if they knew. Percy looked down and winked at Nico, he felt his face flush again. His friends led the way towards the gym as the officials called Percy’s name and Larry Kronos to the floor. Percy still had his hand on Nico’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t get yourself in trouble Percy. It’s not worth it, trust me. I’ve tried that, it doesn’t work.”  
Percy sighed, “I want to hurt him Nico, really hurt him.”  
“Why?” Nico whispered.  
“I thought you’d figure that out by now.” He replied; his hand sliding down along Nico’s back making him shiver. With a small smile Percy jogged away to get ready for the fight, strapping on his protective gear.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico sat quietly with his friends as the boys entered the ring. His friends whopped and hollered to Percy, encouragement and wishes for him to kick ass. Kronos pulled Percy close when they shook hands and whispered something in his ear. Percy’s face twisted in anger, he pulled his hand away. The crazy look was back in his eyes as he pointed angrily at Kronos.  
As fierce as Clarisse had been in her match she had nothing on the way these two boys came at each other, their dulled blades clashing loudly. Nico reached over and took Piper’s hand gripping it tightly, he was very glad she silently gripped his back. 

____________________________ 

Percy glared at Kronos as they shook hands before their match. He was trying to get a hold on his anger, but the thought of this guys hands on his Nico made his blood boil. Kronos pulled him close and whispered harshly in his ear.  
“Your boyfriend cries like a little bitch Jackson.”  
  
Percy stiffened and pulled away. Now he was seeing red. He was really going to kill this boy. He lifted his dulled blade and spun it once, whishing it was sharp enough to draw blood for real. With his adrenaline pumping he engaged. It wasn’t a long fight, but it was fierce. The crowd was loving it but all Percy could think about was the gnawing need to protect Nico. The image of Kronos running his hands up Nico’s side while the boy pushed himself against the wall frozen in fear was making Percy sick. He could only imagine the way he had tortured Nico in the past. He pushed hard and Kronos tripped over his feet and went down. Percy lunged and put his dulled blade against the boy’s throat, wishing he could run him threw.  
  
“You better watch your step, Kronos. If you ever as much as come near him again I’ll kill you. I swear to whatever God’s are listening. I will kill you.” Percy whispered harshly before the officials pulled him back. He dropped his sword and lifted his hands in surrender. Kronos must have believed him because he looked like he was going to piss himself. “Sorry folks, got a little carried away.” Percy smiled his trade mark grin, the picture of innocence. Percy reached out towards Kronos as if to help him up. Shakily Kronos allowed Percy to pull him to his feet, Percy patted him on the back kindly. “Great fight man, really.” To anyone who didn’t know him Percy looked like the picture of a calm and collected athlete after a great competition, but Nico could see the slow burn still in his eyes. His friends pulled Nico from their spot on the bleachers to rush to Percy’s side as the officials congratulated him on his obvious win. Kronos sulked away with his coach.  
  
The ride back to the hotel was loud, the high schools excited about their multiple victories in the competition and their day at the convention tomorrow. Nico sat in the back seat next to Percy, he was slumped against the window watching the lights go by. He jumped slightly as Percy slid down next to him and took his hand gently.  
“You okay?”  
Nico glanced down at their intertwined hands. He shrugged and gently pulled his hand away, turning back to the window. He couldn’t deal with Percy right now. He was confused and emotionally drained. Percy was being so kind to him, and he kept touching Nico and asking if he was okay. They were small touches, brushing his arm or bumping his shoulder. Taking his hand gently and squeezing, Nico stopped looking around to see if anyone noticed, they didn’t. Percy was being very careful to keep the looks and touches away from prying eyes. Nico was just so confused, he didn’t understand, and he hated how much he wanted to cling to the older boy like he had in the change room. His face flushed as he remembered the embarrassing scene. The way he had clung to him and cried against his chest, Percy’s legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled his hood over his head and his legs up to his chest; it was going to be a long night.  
  
When they got back to the hotel Nico headed straight to the room without a word to anyone, Percy followed behind with a quick goodnight to the others, Frank and Jason decided to hang out in the lobby and spend some time with the girls. Percy walked slowly into the room and closed the door gently behind him. Nico was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the window, the lights were off. He had changed into his track pants and had his legs pulled up to his chest and his hood over his head. He didn’t even glance over when Percy came up and knelt in front of him.  
  
“Please, talk to me Nico. I’m kind of freaking out here. I’m worried about you.” Percy pleaded, his voice was quiet but Nico could hear the panic. He ran his hand along Nico’s arm. Nico pulled away, causing Nico to tense up and pull away again.  
“Percy...please, I just... I can’t. Not now.”  
“Okay. It’s alright; I don’t mean to push you. Why don’t you go have a shower and then you can crawl into bed. I’ll distract Frank and Jason for a while so you can have some time alone to wind down. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know.”  
“I don’t need you to baby me. I’m a big boy Percy.” Nico snapped, for once he didn’t care that he sounded harsh.  
“I know you don’t, trust me, I know. I’m being selfish. I just, need to do something. I’ll stop pestering you. Go, relax. I’ll distract myself another way.” Percy stood and stepped away, giving Nico a small smile. “But hey, it was quite a fight thou, am I right?” Nico laughed softly. “See you later Nikki.”  
Nico winced and glared, “Nikki?”  
“I was trying something out.” Percy shrugged, “I’ll find something else.” With a smile and a wave Percy slipped out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico turned the water as hot as he could stand and stood under the steady stream. Percy thought it was the confrontation with Kronos that had Nico freaking out (and yes Nico was freaking out and yes he knew Percy could tell), but Nico was used to shit like that. It was Percy that was freaking him out. He was embarrassed and ashamed and confused. He wasn’t used to people caring, friends that are willing to stand up for him. Back when the bullying started the people he called friends disappeared, afraid of the backlash. Needless to say, freshman year was a little more than a drag. He spent that summer at the gym and when he returned the next year decided to take matters into his own hands. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be a victim any longer. That’s when the trouble started; the suspensions and meetings with the principal. Expulsions soon followed. But always he stood on his own; he never relied on other people to fight his battles for him. But for some reason when Kronos came up behind him tonight, Nico had just frozen.  
Then Percy came out of nowhere, like a knight in shining armour to the rescue. And Nico stood there and let him. But, if he was honest with himself, Percy looked great doing it. Usually Nico avoided that train of thought but today maybe it could be the distraction he needed. He focused on how Percy’s muscles rippled under his shirt whenever he moved. He brought the sound of his pleading voice and those begging baby seal eyes. The fierce look in his eyes as he beat up on Kronos. He slid his hand down his body and focused on Percy.  
When Nico left the bathroom after his shower the room was still quiet and dark. He crawled into the closest bed and closed his eyes.  
_____________________________-  
  
When the other boys returned Nico was fast asleep. Percy stood at the end of the bed and looked down on the sleeping boy. He looked peaceful, and much younger. Percy had an urge to snuggle in next to him, pull him close and bury his face in his hair.  
  
“Go on Perce, Frank and I will share the other bed.” Jason had come up beside him and gestured towards the bed.  
“I don’t think that’s a very good idea. He won’t like it.” Percy frowned, Nico would freak if he woke up in bed with Percy. He saw the look on the younger boys face when they came in the room and he realized there were only two beds.  
“Someone’s got to, and he’s more comfortable with you then Frank or I.” Percy nodded, Jason was right. With one last pat on his back Jason crawled in next to Frank and rolled over giving them as much privacy as they could sharing a room.  
  
Percy changed quickly in the bathroom and crawled in next to Nico, careful not to jostle the bed or touch the sleeping boy. He couldn’t help but lay there and watching him sleep, he had never seen Nico so relaxed. He looked so young and innocent, Percy felt momentarily guilty for the perverted thoughts he had. Nico moaned and mumbled in his sleep, starting to toss. His face twisted and into a grimace. Percy froze; Nico looked like he was having a nightmare. He eased onto his side and gently wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest. He rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. Nico relaxed against him, even snuggled in. Percy smiled, he wished Nico knew what he was doing, but for now he was selfish enough to enjoy holding his crush in his arms. With Nico cuddled to his chest Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
________________________________

  


Nico woke up and snuggled into the warmth wrapped around him, until he realized it was a hard body. Nico stiffened; he was lying on his side face against Percy’s chest. His hands had somehow found their way up his shirt and rested on the older boy’s skin. Percy had one arm under Nico’s head like a pillow, the other wrapped snuggly around his waist. His face in Nico’s hair and his lips gently brushing against his forehead. Nico’s heart started to race, he didn’t want Percy or the other boys to wake up and find them like this but he worried if he moved he would wake Percy up. He heard Frank snoring from across the room and Percy’s breathing was deep and even. Nico forced himself to relax and took a few minutes to enjoy the feel of his strong arms around him. Nico felt surprisingly safe. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, if he could pretend to still be asleep when Percy woke up the older boy could remove himself without causing a scene.  
  
After a few minutes Percy stirred, Nico continued to feign sleep. Percy started rubbing his back gently and brushed his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico tried to hide the shudder it caused. He felt Percy’s lips brush gently across Nico’s forehead before he gently rolled himself away.  
  
“Mhmm.” Percy mumbled.  
“Frank and I are heading down to meet the girls for breakfast.”  
“Mkay.” Was the response. Nico heard the door open and close gently leaving the two boys alone. “Nikki, it’s time to wake up.” Percy had casually detangled himself from Nico and gently shook his shoulder. Nico blinked up at him, hoping he looked like he had just woken up. Percy rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed. He reached his arms up and stretched, his shirt rose up to reveal a strip of lightly tanned smooth skin. Nico looked away quickly.  
  
Percy sat down on the edge of the bed. “Did you sleep okay?” Nico nodded, he didn’t trust himself to talk. “Liar.” Percy said with a small smirk. “You were having a nightmare.” Nico didn’t respond. “I’m going to have a shower; we can head downstairs together if you don’t mind waiting.” Nico nodded again and watched as Percy grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Percy stood under the hot water and let it ease his aching muscles. He had been selfish enough to enjoy holding Nico in his arms as they slept. He was hoping he managed to remove himself casually enough as to not embarrass Nico about their sleeping arrangements. Percy laughed softly, he was glad Mr. Ares was clueless enough not to have realized he had put two gay guys in a room together.  
Percy’s mind drifted to how Nico felt pressed up against him. The smell of his skin and the way his hands had run along Percy’s bare chest. He reached down and took a hold of himself, he had to make this quick but he knew he needed to release this before facing the boy again. Images came to him quickly and his breath was harsh and shallow. He tried his best to stay quiet, as he pictured how Nico would look beneath him sweaty and panting. He imagined the feel of Nico’s lips on his as his small hands roamed over his muscles. And he thought about those black sheets. It didn’t take very long; it never did when it came to Nico di Angelo. Percy finished up his shower and shut the water off. Getting dressed a small part of him hoped Nico wouldn’t be finished changing when Percy came out. He felt himself start to get excited again and mentally slapped himself. That would embarrass Nico so much; it was selfish of him to wish that. He had to find a way to show Nico how he felt without making him feel uncomfortable or ambushed. He had to earn his trust slowly, no matter how much he wanted to rush. 

_________________ 

When Percy came back into the room Nico was fully dressed and sitting on the bed they had shared. It had been freshly made.  
“You know, they pay people to do that for us.”  
“Oh, right. Habit I guess.” Nico shrugged and climbed off the bed slipping past Percy to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. 

 

By the time Percy and Nico joined the others in the dining hall Nico was tense and uncomfortable, but the easy way the rest of the group had with each other helped Nico relaxed. No one mentioned the incident from yesterday or the way Percy had started hovering around Nico protectively. And no one said anything about them sharing a bed. Even Percy seemed a little more relaxed, he still kept close to Nico and subtly guided him into their usual seat on the bus, but at least he wasn’t touching him or glancing worriedly every five seconds. As they climbed off the bus Mr. Ares handed them each a ticket.  
  
“No one wonders off alone. Check in at the front doors in two hours. If I hear of any trouble you’ll be running laps in detention for the next month.” And with that the teens surged into the building excitedly.  
Percy grabbed Nico’s hand and tried to lead him away, “Come on, there’s suppose to be an awesome display of weaponry from the great ancient civilizations.” He looked excited and happy. Nico braced himself for the pain he was about to see as he pulled his hand roughly out of Percy’s. He tried to ignore the surprise and confusion Percy seemed to be drowning in. It was almost like a light had gone off and suddenly Percy just looked guilty.  
“I’m sorry Nico, got a little carried away there. Please, come with me.” He tried to smile, but Nico could see he still felt like crap. Nico glanced around; their friends had started moving away in all directions without a word, as if they expected Nico and Percy to stay together.  
Nico saw Clarisse nearby and turned towards her, “I don’t feel like seeing that right now, Clarisse said something about knives, I’m going to go with her.”  
“Nico, stay with me.” Percy pleaded quietly and stepped closer, “Or I’ll come with you, I don’t mind. I don’t like the idea of you going off, all the competitors got tickets. He might be here.”  
Nico stepped back, angry. “I don’t need a babysitter Percy! He caught me off guard yesterday but I’m not worried about him. Just stop treating me like a kicked puppy.” His fists were balled at his side so hard it hurt.  
“I just... I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you. If I wasn’t there...” Percy sounded so sad but Nico refused to allow himself to get sucked in.  
“Gods, just stop okay? I don’t need you to protect me! I don’t want you to protect me. Hovering around like a mother hen, it’s a little pathetic. And frankly you should be embarrassed.” Nico turned away and jogged to catch up with Clarisse, refusing to see the reaction his outburst had elicited from Percy. 

 

Percy stared after him. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he couldn’t breathe. What had he done? He was just trying to look out for him, to show Nico that he had his back. Okay, so maybe he had been smothering him a little, but he didn’t think it was that bad. Jason, Reyna and Piper came up beside him.  
“You okay Percy?” Reyna rubbed her hand on his back. Percy shook his head, no he was most defiantly not okay. He roughly wiped the tears out of his eyes and rushed away from his friends. Now he was crying, maybe Nico was right, he was pathetic. He pushed his way into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Taking deep breaths he tried to steady himself. He spun around when he heard a low chuckle.  
  
“Trouble in paradise? I saw you and my little kitten having a lover’s spat.”Kronos stood against the wall behind Percy, their eyes locked on each other in the mirror. Percy gripped the sink.  
“Fuck off Kronos. You really don’t want to fuck with me right now.”  
“Your right, you embarrassed me pretty good last night. But maybe I’ll go see if I can find a kitten to play with, he’s out there somewhere. All alone without his great protector. I wonder who will find him first.” And with that Kronos slipped out of the bathroom leaving Percy alone. The black haired teenager kicked the garbage can before rushing out behind him. He had to find Nico.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Percy grabbed the others who were waiting nearby; they hadn’t seen Kronos slip by so they took off separately to find Nico. Percy was in a panic until he spotted Clarisse’s army fatigue jacket and he rushed towards her.  
  
“Clarisse, where’s Nico? I thought he was with you?”  
“He was. He wondered off a little while ago. Whatever.” Clarisse shrugged.  
“I need to find him, now.”  
“Chill Percy, if he wants to talk to you he’ll find you. Leave the kid alone alright.”  
“No, you don’t understand. You saw what happened yesterday, that guy.”  
“Yea...”  
“He’s here, and he’s looking for Nico. He’s looking to punish me for beating him but he knows he can’t take me.”  
Suddenly Clarisse seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation, “So the coward is going to take it out on Nico. Don’t worry; Nico’s a lot stronger than he looks. And he has more combat training then you anyways.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Nico’s been taking martial arts for years. He’s got 1st level Kyu in Aikido and a blue belt in Judo.”  
“How do you know?”  
“We’re friends, we talk. Anyways, he may have frozen yesterday but I bet he’d actually be better off alone.”  
“How could you say that?” Percy was shocked, how could Clarisse be so calm about this?  
“Because, if there’s no one to watch his back he won’t freeze, he’ll fight. And I bet he’ll kick ass.”  
“Yea, well that’s not exactly good either, Nico on behavioral probation. If he gets caught fighting they’ll throw him out of school. They will send him to military school.”  
Clarisse’s eyes went wide, “We have to find him.” and they rushed off together. 

 

Percy felt like he had search every inch of the place and he hadn’t seen either Nico or Kronos. His eyes caught on a sign above a door. EXIT. He pushed through into the back alley. He was so busy looking for Nico he didn’t notice Kronos come up behind him and shove him into the wall. Percy smacked his face on the brick and fell. His eyes swam and he felt blood dripping down his face.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass pretty boy.”  
Percy spat blood and tried to stand. He wobbled and couldn’t stop himself from leaning against the wall. “Coward, you know you can’t take me in a fair fight.”  
“There is no fair in war.” Kronos smiled and stepped towards Percy cracking his knuckles.  
  
“Oh come now, you don’t want to fight him.” Percy and Kronos both jumped at the sound of Nico’s voice. “It’s me you’re looking for.” Percy tried to push himself off the wall to get between Nico and the other boy, but Kronos gently pushed him toppling Percy to the ground. He was dizzy and a little nauseous.  
“Sit down pretty boy, the kitten wants to play.” Kronos started towards Nico, who stood calmly across the alley from him.  
He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to Percy, “Hang on to that for me, will ya Perce.” He sounded so calm and looked relaxed. It was a complete 180 from the little boy he found in the hall yesterday. He could see Nico’s muscles ripple under his shirt, he sleeves tight on his biceps. Clarisse had been right, Nico may be small but he had muscles hidden under his baggy clothes.  
The two boys faced off, tensed and ready to fight. Percy wished he could stand up, but that cheep shove into the wall had him down for the count. He watched as Kronos advanced on Nico swinging, but the smaller boy was too quick. He dodged and deflected every blow, and after a minute had his back to Percy with Kronos in front of the door panting.  
  
“My little kittens all grown up, eh?” He said breathlessly.  
“Don’t call me that.” Nico growled.  
“Oh come on little kitten, quick dancing with me. Oh, wait, that’s right. You’re not allowed to fight. You can try and dance around all day but eventually I’m gunna get a hit in, and you’ll go down. And your boyfriend is in no condition to defend himself.”  
Percy saw Nico’s shoulders tense, his fists balled at his sides.  
“Don’t do it Nico, he’s baiting you.” Percy pushed himself to his feet, his head spinning.  
“Shut up Percy.” Nico snapped.  
“Yea Percy, shut up” Kronos mocked, “Nico knows the choice he’s got to make right now. If I take him down, you’ll be left open. If he takes me down, he’ll be shipped off the military academy. Do you know what they do to boys like our pretty little kitten in military school? You think I’m bad, woo wee, wait till the jarheads get a hold of him.”  
Percy pushed himself off and pulled Nico around, “Come on Nico, let’s walk away, you and me. He’s not worth it.” Leaning his forehead against his.  
“You can barely stand let alone walk.” Nico spat out, gently trying to push Percy back against the wall.  
Percy grabbed his waist and held on tight, “I can’t sit here and let you throw your life away. I can’t watch this ... Please don’t make me watch this.”  
Nico sighed, unsure what to do. He didn’t have to heart to tell Percy Kronos wasn’t going to let them walk away.  
“I’m going to be sick.” Kronos spat at them. “The two of you disgust me!”  
  
Nico pulled away fiercely and tried to take a step towards him. Percy, who had been using Nico to stay up right stumbled and grabbed hold again. Nico stopped, unwilling to let Percy fall, and glared at Kronos as he helped Percy back to the wall. Suddenly the door flew open, Mr. Ares and their friends spilling out. The teacher took one look at Percy trying to stay upright against Nico, blood on his face and grabbed Kronos by his arm.  
  
“Let’s go kid.” Mr. Ares dragged Kronos inside, “Get Percy to the bus!” He shouted back over his shoulder.  
Frank came up and draped one of Percy’s arms around d his shoulder taking his weight.  
Jason came up on his other side next to Nico. “Do you want me to...”  
Nico shook his head, “Thanks, but I got him.”  
The group slowly made their way to the front of the building and helped Percy onto the bus. Nico slid to the inside of the seat as the others helped ease Percy onto his back, his head on Nico’s lap. Everyone was quiet. Mr. Ares climbed onto the bus shortly after.  
  
“Nico, show me your hands.” His voice was gentle but serious. Nico held his hands up, his knuckles facing the teacher, who seemed to sigh in relief. “I had to check.”  
“I know.” Nico spoke quietly.  
“I talked to Larry’s teacher, he will be disciplined. Are you okay Percy? Do I need to take you to a hospital?”  
“No coach, I’m fine.” Percy pushed himself up. “I promise, just a little bump.” Smiling weakly.  
Mr. Ares crouched in front of him and gave him a quick check over. After declaring him fit he ordered them all to their seats so they could head back home. Percy jerked his head for Nico to follow him to the back. Nico took his usual seat by then window and Percy slid in next to him.  
  
“You sure you’re alright?” Nico asked quietly.  
“Yea, just tired.”  
“You might have a concussion.” Nico replied, his eyes cast down.  
“I’m fine. Really. But hey, thanks for having my back out there.” Percy bumped his shoulder.  
“Just returning the favor.” Nico shrugged.  
“No, it’s not the same. Me getting into a fight, hey no big deal. Slap on the wrist. But for you, I know what that will mean Nico. Kronos was right, military school would be hell for you.”  
Nico looked away without saying anything. He didn’t know what he could say.  
“Nikki, look at me, please.” Percy begged, Nico shook his head. He couldn’t meet those sea green eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. Percy knew, there was no way he didn’t know; and Nico was too much of a coward to look Percy in the eyes. Percy sighed and pushed his arm around Nico’s shoulders pulling him close. He rested his head on Nico’s and reached down and took Nico’s hand in his own.  
“I thought you would have figured it out by now, Nikki. It doesn’t matter, not to me, not to any one of our friends. No one cares, not here.” Nico tried to pull away, he could feel the tears threatening to fall, but Percy held him tight. “Oh no you don’t, no running. Not this time. I just got my ass kicked, I might have a concussion.”  
Nico sniffled and gave a short laugh, “You said you were fine.”  
“I am. But only if you stay, right where you are.” Percy brushed his lips against Nico’s forehead and snuggled against him. “I’m okay as long as you stay with me.”  
Nico nodded. He may be dense, but he wasn’t an idiot, he had figured out by now that Percy was like him. That’s why he was being so supportive and understanding. He felt Percy’s breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Nico shifted to get comfortable but didn’t try to pull away; he snuggled into Percy’s chest and closed his eyes. The green eyed boy was right, he just got his ass kicked and he deserved whatever he wanted. He would try to figure out exactly what that was later. Wrapped up in Percy’s arms Nico fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


It wasn’t long before Nico felt Percy rubbing his arm, gently shaking him awake.  
“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” His breath was warm against the top of Nico’s head.  
“Sleeping beauty didn’t wake up till she got a kiss.” As soon as he said it he regretted it, damn his sleepy brain. Luckily Percy just chuckled and gently pulled away. Nico raised his head and watched as the others filled off the bus. Percy was standing now smiling down at him. Nico let Percy pull him to his feet before he slid into the isle in front of the older boy. Nico, still half asleep, tripped on his feet and stumbled. Suddenly Percy’s hands were on his hips to steady him, the older boy squeezed gently.  
“Careful there sleeping beauty.” He whispered softly in Nico’s ear.  
Nico blushed, “Stop calling me that.” He replied equally soft. Percy chuckled, but didn’t remove his hands till they started to step off the bus.

  


Since their day at the convention had been called short Mr. Ares let all the kids pile into one room to hang out and watch movies. As the others started to get comfortable Nico stood next to the bed him and Percy had shared unsure where to go. Percy climbed up and sat with his back against the head board. He gently reached up and pulled Nico down to sit between his legs. Nico tensed and started to pull away but Percy wound his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest.  
  
“Relax Nikki, its okay. No one cares. Look around. Relax its okay.” Percy mumbled in his ear.  
Nico’s eyes darted around the room. Piper squeezed in between Percy and Jason on the bed, his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. Frank was stretched out in one the chairs ankles crossed on the other. Hazel was snuggled in his lap. Reyna and Clarisse were lying on their stomachs on the other bed, feet in the air a blanket draped over both their backs. There was no one everyone had been blind to miss Percy pulling Nico down to sit with him, and impossible for Piper and Jason not to notice her arms wrapped around Nico’s waist. Nico relaxed a little bit, maybe Percy was right. Maybe no one cared. He leaned against the older boy’s chest and stretched his legs out in front of him. He felt Percy exhale, as if he had been holding his breath, then gently brush his lips across Nico’s temple. Nico shivered at the intimate action. Clarisse had the remote and was flipping through channels, her Frank and Jason arguing over what to watch. They stopped on some action movie with actors Nico didn’t recognize. Clarisse raised her head and looked right at Nico, he tensed up again.  
  
“You ever see this one Nico?” Nico shook his head. “It’s amazing, there’s a great fight scene about half way in where this chicks kicks everyone ass.” She turned back to the TV, not even acknowledging Nico’s compromising position. Nico relaxed again.  
“I told you, you’re safe here. To be yourself.” Percy whispered to Nico, gently rubbing the back of his hand before slipping his fingers between his own. Nico let Percy take his hand.  
A few minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door, Mr. Ares’s voice coming through loud.  
“Separate!”  
The teens scrambled. Hazel jumped onto the floor, her back against the bed in front of the other girls. Clarisse sat up and crossed her legs; Reyna reached down and took a strand of hazels hair making it into a braid. Percy slid away and crossed his legs behind Nico’s back; Piper grabbed him and pulled him onto his stomach with her at the foot of the bed. His heart was racing; he had almost forgotten they were on a school trip. The door opened and Mr. Ares stepped in carrying two grocery bags of junk food. He set them on the table and glanced around the room. Nico tried not to look guilty.  
  
“Percy, Nico. Can I see you two in the hall a minute?”  
The boys got up, shrugging their shoulders at the curious glances of their friends. Mr. Ares closed the door behind them.  
“Do I need to worry about you two?”  
Percy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, “What do you mean coach? About the fight, nah, it’s all good.” He smirked. Mr. Ares frowned.  
“No, that’s not what I’m talking about and you know it Perseus.” Nico couldn’t help but snicker at Percy’s full name. Percy glared at him. “Look, I may be dense but I’m not an idiot. I turned a blind eye yesterday because of the incident but I can’t have you two sharing a bed. You have to promise, separate beds boys. Or I’ll have to really separate you.”  
“What do you mean separate us?” Percy asked, his eyes narrowed.  
“One of you will be moved to the girls’ room. And since I clearly remember you and Drew Tanaka all over each other last year Nico would have to bare the embarrassment of banishment to girl world.”  
Nico could feel his cheeks burn and panic rise. Percy glanced over at him and gave a small smile.  
“Don’t worry Coach, we promise.” Percy crossed his heart and flashed a big grin. Nico nodded.  
Mr. Ares gave them a pointed look before turning away and heading back to his room, “I will be dropping in periodically.” He called over his shoulder.  
Nico slumped against the wall; Percy still had that stupid grin on his face. They looked at each other a moment before busting out in laughter. Percy draped his arm around the younger boys shoulder and pulled him close before pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before heading into the room. Their friends sat up expectantly when they came back in.  
  
“So....What was that about?” Clarisse asked.  
“Oh he just wanted to talk about what happened at the convention today.” Percy slipped out smoothly with a shrug as he settled back on the bed and patting the spot between his legs where Nico had been seated before. The others turned back to the movie and Nico crawled onto the bed and leaned against Percy’s chest. Jason handed Percy a pack of M&Ms which Percy tore open with his teeth and poured some into Nico’s hand before wrapping his arms back around his waist. Nico popped a candy into his mouth.  
“You want one?”  
Percy nodded, “Blues my favorite.” He said opening his mouth encouraging Nico to feed it to him. Nico gripped a blue one and reached up. Percy closed his lips around Nico’s fingers and sucked gently using his tongue to lap the candy out of the younger boy’s hand. Crunching the candy with a smirk Percy gave Nico a sultry wink. Nico turned back to the TV in embarrassment and pulled his legs up to his chest, hoping it was enough to hide any movement in his pants.  
Percy sighed, “I’m sorry, that was mean.” he whispered into Nico’s ear. Nico nodded slowly. Percy dipped his head and brushed his lips against the sensitive skin on Nico’s neck, his breath tickling as he spoke. “I just couldn’t help myself.” Nico shivered and took a ragged breath. Percy jumped as Piper elbowed him in the ribs.  
She glanced around before whispering harshly at him, “For God’s sake Percy, behave!”  
Percy smiled, “Sorry,” he mumbled. Although he didn’t seem to mean it. Nico shifted and felt something hard pressing into his lower back. He felt Percy gently squeeze Nico, acknowledging what Nico had noticed, before shifting a little so his hips weren’t pressed to tightly against the younger boy. Nico couldn’t help but grin; at least Percy had been equally affected. He didn’t pay any attention to the movie, it was hard to focus on anything but Percy wrapped around him. 

  


At some point Nico had fallen asleep and when he awoke he was on his side facing Piper and Percy was laying behind him. The taller boy had one arm under Nico’s head like pillow and the other wrapped around his waist holding the boy tight against his chest. One leg was bent; his knee wedged between Nico’s, and his face was buried in the back of Nico’s neck. Someone had pulled a blanket over them. Nico heard the TV quietly in the background and the sound of the opening door.  
“Really?” Mr. Ares exclaimed. Nico tried really hard not to stir.  
“Oh come on Mr. Ares, just let them sleep.” Piper spoke up.  
“Yea, it’s not like anything going to happen with all of us here.” Jason put in.  
“Do you think I’d LET anything happen while I’m in the same room?” Clarisse commented.  
“If any of your parents found out...”  
“We won’t tell them.” Piper cut him off.  
“I will deny any knowledge of this sleep over! You girls snuck in here behind my back. Those two told me they had girl friends. And you will all be looking at suspensions!” Mr. Ares left with a soft click of the door. Nico cracked open an eye and saw Piper peering down at him with a proud smile. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek “Your welcome.” She whispered with a wink before snuggling back into Jason.  
Nico reached up and slipped his hand into Percy’s, intertwining their fingers. Tomorrow they would return to reality, but for tonight he allowed himself this little pleasure of the comfort and safety and Percy’s strong arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
_________________________________________________________________________  


Part of Nico was praying for Percy to kiss him before they went their separate ways after arriving back home on Sunday. But another part of him was very glad he just gently brushed his lips against Nico’s temple. It would be easier that way.  
Monday morning Nico woke up full of dread. What was going to happen at school today? What was Percy going to do? He felt sick. He wasn’t ready for this. He would have to make sure Percy knew that the holiday was over, that it was time to go back to reality. He grabbed his phone and sent out a text.  
_Meet me before school? __Percy’s reply came quickly. _:) Yes please! __  
Nico felt like he was going to be sick. He hated what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do it. At least he had the decency to do it away from the school and prying eyes. After sending off a quick reply for Percy to meet him at the coffee shop a few blocks from the school Nico rolled out of bed to get dressed.__

  
_________________________________

Percy stood outside the coffee shop and bounced in place. He was so anxious to see Nico, to talk to him, and oh how he wanted to hold him again. When he saw the other boy coming towards him he couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across his face. God’s he was beautiful.  
“Good morning, Nikki.” He reached out to pull him into a hug. Nico tensed and stepped out of reach, eyes darting around.  
“My name is Nico, Percy.” Percy frowned, but followed the younger boy as he led him inside to a table at the back. After grabbing two coffees they sat in silence. Percy studied Nico’s face. He was tense, and his eyes were sad. Percy worried, wondering why Nico wouldn’t look back at him. Percy reached out and put his hand over Nico’s.  
“What wrong Nico?”  
“Don’t touch me. Please, just...don’t. I can’t do this Percy, I just...I’m sorry. I just can’t.” Nico stumbled on his words.  
Percy leaned back in the booth, “We’re back to this. Come on Nikki, you have nothing to worry about.” Percy leaned forward again, his arms on the table. “No one is going to care. I’ve been out since freshman year, everyone knows and they accept it. And those that don’t are smart enough to keep their mouths shut.”  
“They accept you Percy. You’re not...you’ve been with girls. To the other kids you’re just that hot jock who’s experimented. They ignore the rest of it because of who you are. It’s different for guys like me. People look for reasons to start trouble with me.”  
“Nico, no one’s going to mess with you. I got your back, we all do. I thought you saw that this weekend.”  
“I get that you don’t understand this. I get it that this is hard for you; it’s hard for me to. But I need you to understand that I’m not ready for this.” Nico still looked down at his cup. “I appreciate everything you did for me this weekend; really, you have no idea how much it meant to me. That you...were there.” Nico sniffled and his voice cracked. Percy got out of his seat and slid in next to him taking his hand.  
“Hey, I was happy to do it. Nico, listen to me; I really, really care about you. And I get that you’re scared, I have no idea what you’ve been through and I couldn’t even begin to imagine. I just, I want to be there for you. I want to help you through this but you keep pushing me away.”  
Nico slid away from him, nearly pressing himself against the wall. Percy had a sudden flashback to the way Kronos had him backed against the wall. Percy slide the other way, his heart aching.  
“If you care, you’ll accept this. Just let it go.”  
Percy sighed and leaned back against the bench, “I’ll let it go and I won’t tell anyone, I swear to you. But I won’t give up on you. I can’t go back Nico, now that I’ve had a taste I can’t give that up.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I held you Nikki. I held you while you cried and I held you while you slept, and there’s no way I can forget how it feels to have you in my arms. I can’t go back to pretending we’re just friends.”  
“We ARE just friends.” Nico pointed out.  
Percy’s jaw went slack, “Fine.” He snapped, “But that’s not what I want and I’m not going to pretend it is. I’m not going to deny how I feel about you.”  
“Percy, you promised.” Nico hissed at him.  
“I promised I wouldn’t say anything about you, my feelings are my own to express. And I’m not going to hide or deny that you’re the one I want.”  
“Gods Percy, do you even care how hard that’s going to make things for me?”  
“Do you know how hard it’s going to be, how hard it already has been, to see you every day and not be able to touch you? You get squirrely every time I even talk to you. Do you know how hard it’s been to watch you every day, to want you every day and to be rejected by you every day? I can’t give you up Nico, I won’t give you up.”  
Percy stood, “I’m sorry Nico, I guess I’m just too selfish to let you go.” With a sad smile Percy walked out of the coffee shop without looking back. He didn’t want Nico to see the tears that were slipping out. He knew he was being harsh, pushy even, but he had to show Nico that he was serious about this. That they were safe to be together. Percy wiped roughly at his eyes, he had to pull himself together before he got to school. 

________________ 

Nico sat in the booth, a now cold cup of coffee in his hands. His chest ached and his eyes burned. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling or if that conversation achieved what he had hoped. He felt so sad to have let Percy go, to have told the older boy they couldn’t be together. That he wouldn’t feel those strong arms around him, the gentle way Percy would brush his lips against Nico’s forehead or temple. He was angry at Percy for pushing him, for not accepting that he needed more time. He was angry that Percy was so arrogant to think he knew what was right for Nico. And still a part of him was overjoyed that Percy cared so much. That Percy wasn’t willing to give up on him He was terrified as to what that would mean. Nico sighed and pushed himself out of the booth, he was going to be late if he didn’t get going. He dumped his untouched cold coffee in the trash on his way out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Percy was his usual friendly self, but there was sadness in his eyes that Nico could see. He kept good on his promise not to touch him; even thou Nico saw him start to reach out towards him a few times before he caught himself.  
It wasn’t until Tuesday things started to get really weird. People he had never talked to before suddenly wanted to chat with him. Girls he had never met were flirting with him and he was sure he’d seen more than a few giving him the once over. By lunch he was fed up with the weirdness and hid out in the library to avoid people. It didn’t work very well, as he overheard a not quiet whispered conversation between two girls who sat behind him.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, that’s him. Nico di Angelo.”  
“I guess he’s kind of cute, but he’s really small.”  
“Well I heard he’s way into martial arts. And his butt looked really good in those tight jeans he wears.”  
The girls giggled. Nico kept his head down and hoped he wasn’t blushing.  
“I thought they were friends?” Now his ears perked up.  
“They were; Nico was even going to join that sword club of his. Went to his competition last weekend too.” They we’re talking about him and Percy. His heart started to race; this was why people were acting so strangely towards him.  
“So what happened?”  
“I don’t know. I guess Percy told him, asked him out and Nico rejected him.”  
“Poor Percy. He must really have liked him; he doesn’t usually go for the whole commitment thing.”  
“Still does.”  
“No way!”  
“Oh yea. Ella is dating Tyson and she said that Percy is still way into him. And Rachel Dare said she overheard Percy talking to Jason about him.” Nico stifled a groan; Percy had been serious about not denying his feelings. He was actively admitting to people that he had a crush on Nico.  
“I haven’t heard of any drama thou.”  
“Nope, Katie said it was all very amicable. That the two of them still talk and stuff, have common friends, even have gym together and it’s minimally awkward.” At least Percy also kept his word about not telling anyone about Nico.  
  
The girls had moved from their seats and left the library. Nico wasn’t sure what to think about this, he knew the calm way the girls were discussing the gossip just proved Percy right. They only seemed shocked that Percy wanted a relationship at all. Nico put his forehead on the table and wished he wasn’t such a coward.  
  
“You know, it’s not too late.” A girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes sat down next to him.  
“I’m sorry?”  
She glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening, “You and Percy.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who are you?”  
“Annabeth Chase. And I probably know that sea weed brain better than anyone. I was the first person to know he was into guys at all.”  
“You were his best friend in middle school, he mentioned you.”  
“Surprising actually.” Annabeth opened the text book she placed on the table and began flipping pages casually.  
“Well, I called him sea weed brain one time and he said that’s what you called him.” Nico mumbled, still confused as to why she was talking to him.  
“Yea, he can be a little dense. And pushy, and arrogant. But he means well.” Annabeth shrugged. “Look, I’m sorry, I know I should mind my own business, but I still think of him as my friend and I hate to see him so miserable. I’m just saying I think you should trust him.”  
“It’s not him I don’t trust.” Nico mumbled.  
“Just talk to him.”  
“I did.” Nico sighed, “Look, it’s complicated. And I don’t know you or have any interest in discussing this with you. Percy and I are friends, that’s all.”

Nico grabbed his books and rushed out of the library and smacked right into a hard chest, strong hands griped his arms to keep him from landing on his ass.  
“Hey there, you okay?”  
Nico looked up at a boy with shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Nico blinked once and shook his head to clear it. Realizing the other boy still hand his hands on Nico’s arms he pulled back roughly. “Yea, I’m okay, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“It’s all good, happens to the best of us. You’re that new kid, umm Nico right?” Nico nodded. “I’m Will Solace.” He had a nice style and an athletic build. “You sure you’re okay? You look a little, pale.”  
Nico nodded again and took another step back.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
“What?”  
“You need a break. There’s a coffee shop down the street. Doctor’s orders.”  
Nico snorted, “You’re a doctor?”  
“Well, no, not really. I’m going to be one day thou. But that’s not really the point, the point is I can see you are about 30 seconds from bolting and it would probably do you some good to get away.” Will smiled, “What’s the worst that can happen?”  
For some reason Nico found himself nodding again, “Alright. Let’s go.”  
  
Together the two boys slipped out the front door and headed down to the coffee shop Nico had met with Percy earlier that week. He made sure to avoid that booth.  
“Look, I’m going to be straight up with you. I’ve heard the rumors and I don’t believe them.”  
“What do you mean?” He tried to play it cool. Yea, Nico found it hard to believe a guy like Percy was into a guy like him too.  
“Well, that’s part of the reason I dragged you out here. It’s not his feelings I doubt, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Will kept his gaze steady on Nico, making him very uncomfortable. Nico felt his face burn. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you rejected him because he’s not a girl.” Nico felt the panic rising, his heart was racing and his breath was coming shallow. “Don’t freak okay. Just hear me out. I get what’s going on because last year I was exactly where you are. I just, I figured you would need someone to talk to, who’s not emotionally, invested this. Percy’s great, don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy. Definitely had my back when I came out, big time. But this is personal for him, that makes it messy.” Will paused, waiting for Nico to say something. Nico leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms; Will knew. He was offering his friendship and he was apparently openly gay. Or he was fucking with Nico big time.  
“So, you think I’m...gay. And what...having a secret relationship with Percy Jackson?”  
“No. I know you’re gay. And you aren’t ready to have a relationship with Percy. And he doesn’t get it. Look, think of me as your new sponsor.” Will scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to Nico. “Call me, we’ll hang out, talk. Whatever. No pressure.”  
Nico took the napkin in his hands and stared at the neat numbers printed across it. He didn’t write his name. With a small smile Will stood up and nodded in parting. Nico sat holding the napkin. Will seemed sincere. It was a nice thought; someone to hang out with and talk to, someone who wasn’t, as Will said, emotional invested. He put the number in his phone and smiled, deciding he was defiantly going to call Will. Or at least txt him. He downed the rest of his coffee and headed back to school.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


"Remind me again...why are we here?"  
"Because you skipped the homecoming dance."  
Nico and Will stood in Drew Tanaka's driveway looking up at her large house. The sounds of the after party drifting through the night towards them. Nico had called Will Tuesday night, and they met up for coffee again Wednesday at lunch and Will came over for two hours after school. Thursday they sat in the hall together at lunch, and Will was at Nico’s house that night till 10:00. Will tried to convince Nico to come to the dance on Friday at lunch, and when that failed showed up after the dance and told him to get dressed, they were going to a party.  
"Skipped it for a reason."  
"And Percy won Homecoming King."  
"Not surprising."  
"And all the King wanted, was to dance with you at homecoming."  
"You assume."  
“He was miserable the whole night.” Will turned to face him, "Come inside for an hour, just one hour. If you hate it I'll take you home." Nico sighed, "Did I mention how great he looked tonight?" Will whispered elbowing Nico in the side.  
"That is not a deciding factor. He always looks great." Nico mumbled as he headed up the drive. 

  


Will hadn't been exaggerating, in his finely tailored suit and that sea green tie that matched his eyes, Percy did look great. Nico took a deep breath as he followed Will into the kitchen. When Percy noticed them he visibly froze, it was only for a heartbeat before he shook himself and raised his hand in greeting.  
"Hey! Check it out!" Percy bent his head to show off his shiny crown. "Pretty cool huh?"  
Nico nodded, the boy was made to wear a crown. Will picked up the slack and showed appropriate enthusiasm. Nico leaned on the counter next to Will while he made conversation with the others. Nico was too busy forcing himself not to look at Percy to force conversation. Nico jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Meet me outside." Percy whispered with a wink as he slipped out of the kitchen. Nico hesitated, he really wanted to go after him but he also didn't want anyone to notice they both slipped off. Will elbowed him in the side and gestured with his head for Nico to go. Leo was telling a story partnered with actions; everyone was focused on him, it would be a great time to slip away. So he did, making a beeline for the back door. The only light was coming from the windows leaving the yard in shadows. Walking down the stairs and off the porch Nico stepped into the shadows.  
A warm and firm hand wrapped around his and gently lead him to a small stone bench in the garden. The light filtered through the bushes making it just light enough to see. Nico pulled his hand away and sat next to Percy in silence, waiting for him to say something, but they older boy seemed content to just look at him.  
,br/> "What's up Percy?" Nico was whispered, breaking the silence.  
Percy smiled sadly, "I just... Wanted to spend some time with you. I'm so glad you're here." Percy reached over and laced his fingers with Nico's. He slid closer so they were just inches apart. "I miss you. I just wanted some alone time." Nico felt his eyes burn and he was glad for the deep shadows.  
"Percy..."  
"Don't worry, I'm not pushing. I just, you look beautiful tonight Nikki. I wanted to tell you that. We can talk right? Just sit here and talk."  
Percy's voice was soft and strained. He spoke very slowly and seemed to have trouble focusing. He kept trailing off and staring at Nico with a wistful look on his face.  
"Are you drunk Percy?"  
"I've had a few."  
Nico pulled away and stood up, "Look, I should go." As much as he liked the idea of spending some time alone with Percy, he wasn’t comfortable with him being inebriated.  
"But... You came. To my party."  
"Technically it's Drew's party. But I'm only here because Will brought me."  
"You came with Will? You're here with Will?" Percy sounded surprised and a little bitter.  
"He's drove me. Came by after the dance and talked me into it. He's very convincing."  
Percy frowned, "I thought...I just, I didn't know you were here with him." The way he said him sounded almost like a sneer.  
Nico blushed witch made Percy angry, "We're not here together together. We just came here together."  
"Yea, well I guess you should get back to him." Percy stood up abruptly. "Wouldn't want to keep sweet Will waiting."  
"Percy..." Nico stood as well, he could tell Percy was upset and didn't want to let him leave like that.  
"No, it's cool I get it. Really." Percy had to get away or he was going to say something he would regret. He could feel the alcohol loosening his tongue.  
But Nico reached out and took his hand gently pulling him deeper into the shadows and within an inch of the smaller boy. He looked nervous but didn't drop his hand. Percy reached out and gently put his free hand on Nico's hip.  
"I just wanted to say congratulations on your crown. I voted for you...you were kind of born to wear a crown." Without looking at his face Nico stretched up and brushed his lips against Percy's cheek before quickly pulling away. Percy reached out to pull him back against his body but Nico held fast.  
"Don't ruin it Percy." Nico whispered. Percy nodded and dropped his hand.  
"Thank you for coming Nikki." Nico nodded and gave him a small smile before slipping back through the shadows towards the house.  
Percy stayed in the garden and sat back on the bench. Nico had kissed him. On the cheek, while he was here with another guy. But he kissed him, and told him he was meant to wear a crown. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but he decided to focus on the feel of Nico’s soft lips on his skin and not the fact that he was here with Will Solace.  
______________________________  
  
When Percy went back to the kitchen Nico was standing with his back against the island, Will perched on top next to him; Jason, Leo and Drew were standing around as well. He had a beer in his hand that he obviously wasn’t drinking; he was peeling off bits of the label completely ignoring the conversation. Will leaned over and whispered something in his ear causing Nico to smirk and glance sideways at him. Will gave him a quick rub on his back before returning back to the conversation with the others. Percy grabbed himself a beer and watched from the entry way. They seemed very comfortable with each other and Nico didn’t tense up when Will touched him. Percy downed half his beer and tried to get a hold on the jealousy. He knew now how bad he had messed up; he pushed him too hard and lost him for it. He took a deep breath and made his way over to his friends, trying to be happy for Nico. It didn’t work very well.  
______________________________________  
  
Nico just wanted to go home. His lips still tingled from where he touched Percy’s warm skin. He had wanted to give him a real kiss. Pull him close and feel his strong arms around his waist. But he knew it would have been cruel, because he still wasn’t ready for what Percy wanted. Hanging out with Will was helping, it was nice to have a friend where he could be himself and not feel the pressure he did with Percy.  
He wasn’t sure why he let Will talk him into this, they had only knew each other for four days but it felt like forever. Nico was comfortable with him, felt like he could be himself. Every time they hung out Will would casually mention another out student at their school, he shared stories about how they came out and the reaction. Nico had been surprised by how many people in his school were openly not straight, even friends of his that he hadn’t known about. Reyna had come out as a lesbian sophomore year, although she hadn’t had a relationship with anyone yet. Apparently Frank was Bisexual like Percy, even thou he was in a steady relationship with Hazel. Thalia was what they apparently called asexual; no sexual attraction to anyone, and Leo considered himself pansexual, or as some said gender blind. Will told a funny story about the time Leo, Hazel and Frank had been caught fooling around at last year’s spring formal. Will had mentioned a few other names Nico hadn’t recognized, and apparently they had a whole support system at the school. But here in the crowd of people his anxiety was growing again.  
When Percy came back to the kitchen he threw himself into the conversation with gusto. A little too much gusto if Nico thought about it. And no matter how much he tried to act like everything was alright Nico couldn’t help but notice the dirty looks he kept sending Will, who was oblivious. After 15 minutes Nico had enough. He turned around and set his beer on the counter, gently nudging Will to get his attention.  
“Can you give me a ride home? I have to get out of here.” Will nodded and slid off the island.  
  
After saying a quick goodbye to the others Will and Nico headed out.  
“You alright? Did something happen with Percy?”  
“No. I mean, it was fine. But he’s drunk and acting weird.”  
“I’m sorry, I thought it would be nice for you to see him, spend some time with him.”  
“It was nice. Until he started getting all weird and upset.”  
“Why was he upset?”  
“I don’t know. He seemed pissed off that you brought me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh what?”  
“I know why he was upset.”  
“You going to share with the class?” Nico snapped, and winced at how harsh his voice sounded.  
“He thought we were there together, like a date and he was jealous.” Will said calmly.  
“That’s stupid. I told him I’m not dating. Why would he think we were there on a date?”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it was just the alcohol.”  
“And people wonder why I don’t drink.” Nico mumbled and stared out the window.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Monday at lunch a very angry Percy slid into the table in front of Will.  
“Go, now.” He said sharply to the few others at the table, who jumped up and vanished without hesitation. Will took one look at Percy’s face, feeling the presence of who he guessed were Jason and Leo standing behind him. Percy crossed his arms on the table in front of him leaning towards the slightly smaller boy. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he studied him.  
  
“Before you say anything, it’s not what you think.” Will spat out quickly.  
“You came to the party together. You left together.”  
“I just gave him a ride. I dropped him at home and left.”  
“So you didn’t hang out all week after school, at lunch? Texting all the time. Do you stay up late on the phone, falling asleep with him on the other end?” Percy’s voice grew more and more bitter as he went. He felt like he was going to be sick. “Did you...I mean have you...” His fists clenched on the tabletop, he couldn’t even get the words out. The thought of Nico with someone else, even some one he would consider a friend and a good man, made him sick.  
“Relax, really, nothing has happened. There is absolutely nothing romantic about our relationship. We’re just friends.”  
Percy snorted, “That’s what he said about me. Not that I could even call him that lately. I don’t even have to right to say anything really. I mean, he’s allowed to do what he wants. He’s made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with me.”  
Will smirked, “Come on man; don’t play that way with me. I’m not making a move on him, I swear, he’s all yours.”  
“But he’s not mine, not really. He doesn’t want that.” Now that he wasn’t angry he felt the pain again growing in his chest again. Nico didn’t want him.  
Will took Percy’s hand, “You have nothing to worry about. As far as the gay community in this school is concerned he’s all yours. Even if he wanted someone else, they probably wouldn’t have him.”  
“How does that work?” Percy looked sceptical.  
“He’s not out, half the guys have no idea he actually is...in our club. And the few that have guessed, well they wouldn’t do that to you. It’s obvious how much you care about him. And how much he cares about you.”  
Percy looked up, “How much he... ” He couldn’t finish the sentence; he was scared to consider Will was saying what he hoped he was saying.  
“Look Perce, he’s working on it. But he cares about you, I promise. Just be patient with him.”  
Percy sighed, “I’m trying, really I am. But Patience is not one of my strong suits.” Percy felt a smile creep across his face, “So, he’s talked about me? To you. He’s said something.”  
“Percy...”  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I just miss him Will.” Percy felt his eyes start to burn. “He’s not avoiding me, but I feel like he barley talks to me anymore. Every time I say anything to him he makes me feel like I’m betraying him.”  
“I know. This is a hard situation, for everyone.”  
“Just, be good to him Will. Don’t hurt him. You take care of him for me. I’d hate to have to kick your ass.” Percy smirked.  
“Don’t worry Percy; I’m keeping my eye on him for you.”  
Percy smiled and left Will to finish his lunch. He still felt jealous, but at least Nico wasn’t dating Will. He just wished the younger boy would open up to him the way he obviously was opening up to Will.  
____________________________  
  
“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Nico cornered Percy coming into the change room after lunch. Grabbing his arm he pulled him around the corner out of sight.  
“What?”  
“Interrogating Will like that! Ambushing him in the cafeteria! I forgave you for acting like a jealous ass at that stupid party because you were drunk, but this.... what the hell Percy?” Nico’s face was red and his grip on Percy’s arm was firm.  
“It wasn’t an ambush.” Percy blushed, “I just wanted to talk to him. I had to know what was going on.”  
Nico dropped his hand, “Why didn’t you ask me?” His voice was soft but still harsh.  
“Because I knew I was been a possessive jerk and I didn’t want you to know. I hated the idea of you and Will together.” Percy looked at his feet, he was ashamed of himself. “I know now there’s nothing going on.”  
“Of course there’s nothing going on! Shit Percy, do you really think so little of me to believe that I would do that to you? Brush you off saying I’m not dating right now then jump into a relationship with the next gay guy I met?”  
“No! Of course not!” Percy stammered.  
“And forget about me; do you really think WILL would do that to you?”  
“No, it’s not like that. I mean you were hanging out so much, I mean if you liked him there was nothing you could have done.”  
“I like YOU sea weed brain.” Nico blushed but didn’t look away. Percy couldn’t breathe, it was the first time he had admitted it out loud. He had to cross his arms to stop himself from reaching out for Nico, who took a step closer.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I know you don’t understand, and that makes it hard for you, but I just... I just need a little more time. Just bare with me.” Nico gave Percy a small smile and gentle brushed his hand across Percy’s cheek making them both blush. “I do really like you. I guess, I should have said it earlier.”  
Percy smiled back, “Alright Nikki, I’ll try harder.”  
“Come on, we’re going to be late for class.” Nico turned to leave but Percy took hold of his arm.  
“Wait. Just...hold on.” Nico paused and turned back towards him, one eyebrow raised. “Could I just...” He gently pulled Nico towards him and the smaller boy didn’t fight. Percy pulled Nico into his arms and gave him a tight hug, one hand caressing the back of the smaller boys head. It only lasted a few seconds but when Percy let go and step back both boys were blushing again. “Thank you.” Percy mumbled. Together they headed to class, trying hard not to look at one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


"So today we start with the not to fun part of physical education. Here I have your first project." The class groaned. "We'll be splitting into pairs, one from each grade to make my life easier. Each pair will choose one of the topics off the list I will be handing out and prepare a 30-45 minute presentation for the class. Presentations start next week, the longer it is the more likely to get a better grade. We will have three periods in the library for research the rest you have to do on your own. Pair off and we'll head off to the library."  
  
Percy turned to Leo but felt a hand on his elbow. Nico stood behind him, looking only a little uncomfortable.  
"Want to work together?" He asked shyly.  
Percy answered without hesitation, "Definitely." Then turned back to Leo, "Oh um Leo,"  
"Hey now, don't worry about me. You two have fun." He said with a wink before heading off to find his own partner. Percy turned back to Nico and smiled, the smaller boy smiled back.  
By the end of class they had started and scrapped four topics before settling on ‘a comparison between the health benefits of contact sports and the possible injuries’.  
"So," Nico started as they entered the change room after class, "We should get together tonight."  
Percy nodded in agreement, "I think that's a very good idea."  
Nico chuckled, "To work on the project."  
"Of course." Percy smirked. "I could come to your place after school."  
"Alright, I'll meet you out front."  
Nico walked over to his locker to get changed, he had made a habit of staying as far away from Percy at that time, but he couldn't resist glancing over his shoulder at the older boy. Percy had already put his jeans on and was facing Nico while he took off his shirt. Nico gave the tight muscles a quick scan before meeting his eyes. Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow, as if he was asking Nico what the verdict was. Nico shrugged and turned away hoping to hide the blush. For once he didn't even think to consider if anyone else had noticed.

—--------  
  
Leo noticed, and spent the whole computers class to make suggestive smiles at Nico.  
"Cut it out Leo. I swear."  
Leo rolled his chair over so he could have a whispered conversation with the Italian. "Soo? Does this mean what I think it means? Next step for Perico?"  
"What are you talking about? And what the hell does Perico mean?"  
"Percy and Nico!"  
"Leo!" Nico glanced around to see if anyone was listening.  
"Nico! Come on, you two are so cute together! I know we're all pretending we don't know you two have something going on, but I was thinking maybe this is the start of the next step."  
Nico felt the blood drain from his face, "What do you mean we all? Who all?"  
Leo laughed "Relax, I just mean our little group. I may not have been there that weekend but I know something happened. It’s not like its super obvious or anything. Although... If you two keep making eyes at each other in the change room I think it's going to get around."  
Nico groaned and put his head down on the desk in front of him. Leo laughed again.  
"Would it really be so bad?" The Latino asked seriously.  
"What?"  
"I just mean, Percy's great, why don't you want people to know about you two? So many people would be jealous, but it’s obviously something real."  
Nico blinked, "It’s not that simple. Besides there's nothing to know."  
"Yet."  
Nico smiled slowly, "Yet."  
"But, maybe soon?"  
Nico nodded, "I think so, maybe, yea. Just don't say anything. We're trying to take this slow and I don't really like the attention it will generate."  
Leo nodded, a huge smile still glued to his face, "Don't worry Nico, I’m not a gossip."  
"Yes you are." He replied with a laugh.  
"Okay, usually, yes. But in this case, I'll keep my mouth shut."  
"Thanks Leo."  
__________________________________

After school Nico ran to catch Will at his locker.  
"Hey, Nico. What's up?"  
"I'm sorry, but I have to bale on you tonight."  
"Really? What's more important than junk food and BBC?"  
Nico blushed, "Percy."  
"Thank God, finally!" Will ruffled his hair.  
"It’s just a school project. But that’s a start right?"  
"Right! Start slow, like I said. I guess you forgave him for his behavior at lunch?"  
"Yea. I mean, it’s kind of cute how jealous he gets." Nico stammered looking at his feet.  
"It kind of is. Besides, I told you it wasn’t a big deal anyways. Alright, you two crazy kids have fun tonight."  
"Thanks Will!"  
The friends smiled and Nico ran off to meet Percy.  
_-------------

Percy sat on the hood of his blue Sebring with Jason and Piper to wait for Nico.  
“So, you and Nico, hanging out.” Piper wiggled her eyebrows at Percy.  
“We’re just working on a project.”  
“Come on, you don’t actually believe that.” Jason cut in, “I mean he didn’t ask you to be his partner because you’re oh so smart.”  
Percy glared at his friend, “Okay, so yes, the thought did cross my mind that he wants this excuse to hang out. And I’m trying really hard not to get my hopes up but inside I’m screaming like a 12 year old girl. But here he comes and if either of you two do anything to make him feel awkward I swear to the Gods I will hurt you.” Percy jumped down from his car and smiled at Nico, “You ready to go?”  
“Mhmm. I forgot you drove.” Nico eyes the car suspiciously.  
“If you can call it driving.” Jason mumbled, earning a glare from Percy.  
“Come on Nico, let’s go.” He walked around and got into the driver side.  
Nico waved to Jason and Piper before climbing into the passenger seat and clicking on his belt.  
“I was going to open your door for you, but I figured that would be a bad idea.”  
Nico laughed, “Yea, I would have had to fight the urge to punch you in the gut. And I may have lost.”  
“Well, just wanted to tell you, I thought about it. Being a gentleman and all.”  
“Would you have opened the door for Jason?” Nico pointed out.  
“No. But I don’t have a huge crush on Jason.” Percy replied with a smirk and a wink. Nico blushed and looked out the window. “I’m sorry, was that inappropriate?” Nico shook his head with a small smile. “Good. If I cross the line, just tell me alright?”  
“Alright Percy.” Nico rolled his eyes. They rode the rest of the way in a surprisingly comfortable silence.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico led Percy down the hall to his room, again only closing the door halfway even thou his Mom wasn’t home yet. Nico sat at his desk and pulled out his books as he waited for his computer to boot up.  
  
“So where do you want to start? What kind of presentation are we doing? Maybe like a power point.” Nico looked up, Percy was standing just behind the (almost) closed door, his bag still on his back, eyes on his shuffling feet. “You okay?”  
Percy looked up at Nico guiltily. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what? Sit down, let’s get started.” Nico turned back to the computer to log on before noticing Percy still hadn’t moved. He stood up and stopped in front of the green eyed boy, “Hey, what’s going on?”  
Percy finally looked Nico in the eyes, his cheeks held a deep blush. “Your bed.”  
“What about it?” Nico whirled around to make sure nothing embaressing was sitting on his bed. It was a little rumpled, the sheets sticking out the side, but he wasn’t sure what Percy was talking about. Nico froze when he felt the other boy step close to his back, his breath hot as he whispered in his ear.  
“You have black sheets. They look so soft and comfortable.” Nico squinted at his bed confused, but Percy continued before he could ask what he meant. “I’ve had some really good dreams about those sheets. Some really...bad...thoughts. It’s sort of hard to concentrate.” Percy gently brushed his hand across Nico’s neck before leaning in close, his lips just barley touching the smooth olive skin. Nico shivered. Percy smiled against his neck and Nico felt a brush of lips and the gentle caress of his tongue. The front door slammed and the boys sprang apart.  
  
“Nico? You home Bambino?”  
Nico rushed back to his computer and Percy finally sat on the bed after grabbing Nico’s book and opening it on his lap. Mrs. Di Angelo pushed the door open and raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
“Nice to see you again Percy.”  
“Good evening Mrs. Di Angelo. How are you?”  
“I’m fine.” Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at her son.  
“Percy and I have a project for class.”  
“Alright. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” She turned to leave but stopped at the door, “Leave this door open.” And she walked down the hall leaving the door wide.  
Percy exhaled hard and fell on his back. Nico tried not to laugh. His eyes scanned down the length of the older boy, thinking about those bad thoughts Percy had mentioned about that bed. Seeing Percy stretched out on his bed was giving him some bad thoughts of his own. A small smile began to creep onto his face when he noticed the book Percy had grabbed to hide his erection. It was upside down.  
“Oh my God Percy!”  
“I know, that was close I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” His arms were thrown over his face muffling his voice.  
“No I don’t care about that. Look at the book.”  
Percy looked down, his eyes went wide and his face went red. “No wonder she left the door open.”  
The two boys broke out into laughter. There’s no way Nico’s mother had been fooled by that. 

“This bed is really comfortable.” Percy commented, as he sat against the headboard, the books on his lap now facing the right way. Nico turned to look at him; he had to remember not to do that again as long as the boy was in his bed. His face burned. Percy chuckled.  
“Maybe I should sit on the floor.” He said as he slid off.  
“I don’t think it really matters where you sit.” Nico mumbled.  
Percy smiled mischievously. “We better get some work done, before it’s too late.” Nico nodded and turned back to his computer. Why had he thought he could actually do a project with Percy Jackson? His very presence was unbelievably distracting.  
  
By the time Nico’s mom called them for dinner they had a plan in place for their project so they could get some work done separately then put it all together, since it seemed very difficult to get any actual work done when they were in the same room.  
Nico was happily surprised by how well dinner went. Percy and his Mom got along very well and the three of them kept up a constant easy chatter through the whole meal. His Mother didn’t seem at all bothered by what she almost walked in on. After insisting on helping with the dishes when they were done eating Percy declared it was time for him to go. He grabbed his bag and Nico walked him to the door.  
  
“I had a good time Nikki. Maybe, I don’t know, we could hang out again? Without the school work?” Percy looked as his feet as he mumbled the question.  
Nico smiled, “I think that would be okay. Maybe, we could go to your house?”  
Percy’s head shot up, a huge smile on his face. “Really?”  
“Really.” Nico laughed, “But you know, just, as friends.” He added.  
Percy’s smile wavered, “Right. Of course.”  
“At least for now, okay?” Nico added. Percy nodded. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Good Night Nikki.” Without giving him a chance to pull away Percy darted forward and placed a gentle kiss on Nico’s cheek before slipping out the door and heading to his car.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Percy lived in a small apartment, but the kind that just made you feel at home. It was filled with knick knacks and photos, the furniture warn but obviously comfortable. You could tell everything had been chosen for love and comfort. It was Wednesday night and Nico followed his friend through the kitchen into a small bedroom off the hall. No one was home and Nico flinched a little when he heard the click of the door closing behind him. Percy dropped his bag and flopped on is bed flicking on a small TV with a remote. He sat with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" He said as he flipped through the channels. Percy looked up and noticed Nico was still standing by the door, he gently patted the bed next to him, "Sit down Nikki I'm not going to bite." He said with a gentle laugh. Nico walked slowly over and sat next to his crush. Percy smiled again and turned back to the TV. Nico tried not to be awkward but for some reason he was really nervous. Actually he knew why, he was alone with Percy in his room. The door closed and they were sitting so close their arms were touching. He tried to focus on the TV and not the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind. He could see Percy smirking out the corner of his eye.  
"I'm glad my discomfort makes you so happy." He said jokingly.  
"I'm sorry, I just kind of liking knowing that our closeness affects you as much as it does me." Percy replied with a chuckle.  
"It doesn't seem to affect you that much." Nico muttered adjusting into a more comfortable position.  
"Oh trust me, I'm very affected." Per y winked making Nico blush deeper.  
  
They settled on a reality show called Deadliest Warrior. Nico wasn't sure at what point in the show they moved but by the end Percy's arm was around his waist and Nico's head was snuggled against his shoulder. They didn't bother changing the channel when the next show came on, even though neither of them was interested it in. Nico felt Percy's hand gently caressing his hip. He fought a shudder. Percy turned slightly towards him and using his free hand tilted Nico's face up towards him. He leaned slowly down towards him and stopped just before their lips met.  
  
"Is it okay...?" Percy asked softly. Nico nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak. Then Percy's lips were brushing softly against his own and all thought vanished. When he noticed Nico wasn't pulling away Percy shifted a little more and cupped his cheek deepening the kiss. Percy's lips moved softly against his and after a few seconds Nico began to kiss him back. Percy wrapped his arm tighter pulling Nico's body against his own making them both shiver. Nico wrapped his one arm around Percy's waist and reached up with his other to run his fingers through his soft black hair. Percy reached his thumb up and gentle pushed on Nico's chin as his tongue slipped out to demand entrance. Nico let the pressure of Percy's thumb open his mouth and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips when the older boys tongue began to explore. His head was fuzzy and he couldn't think, but for once he just didn't care. He was kissing Percy and his lips and tongue tasted like salt. Percy moved again pulling Nico down with him till they were both laying down pressed up against each other. Nico felt himself starting to get hard and Percy's own erection was gently pressed into his hip. Nico pulled away gently.  
"Percy wait..."  
Percy pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away like that." The boys detached from each other and sat back against the headboard side by side. "I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you." He whispered, clearly out of breath.  
Nico couldn't help but smile, he wasn't sorry they had kissed, he’d wanted it to.  
"It’s okay, really. I just don't want to go to fast. I need to take it slow."  
Percy chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulders and pulled him against his side.  
"Darling if we went any slower we'd be moving backwards." He joked. Nico poked him in the ribs with a laugh of his own. Snuggling into his side Nico draped one arm across Percy's waist and settled in to watch some show about cars that was now on the TV. 

  


It was an hour later Nico heard the front door open and a woman’s voice call out.  
"Percy?" Nico tried to pull away but Percy kept his arm on his shoulder.  
"Yea Mom, were in here." He answered.  
"Isn't she going to be upset?" Nico hissed quietly.  
Percy shook his head, "Naw. Were both dressed, on top of the blankets. She doesn't care if I have boys in my room."  
A minute later the door opened and Sally Jackson stood in the door way. Nico fidgeted and tried to casually put some distance between them. Percy smirked.  
"You must be Nico." Her voice was pleasant and her smile warm. She looked like a kind motherly type.  
"Yes ma'am." Nico replied shyly. How did she know who he was? Had Percy actually mentioned him to his mother?  
"It’s nice to finally meet you." She said with a smile, "Percy let the poor boy go, he's obviously uncomfortable." She added to her son. Percy loosened his grip and let Nico pull away. Both boys blushed. "Would you like to stay for dinner Nico?" She asked. Nico glanced at Percy, who nodded encouragingly.  
"Oh, sure. That would be nice." Nico said, hoping his smile looked genuine.  
"Alright then. I'll give you a shout when it's ready." She said with a smile, "Behave." She added as she left, but she did close the door behind her.  
"Told you she wouldn't care." Percy teased pulling Nico close again. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He added. Nico turned his face up to shoot Percy a pretend glare. The older boy chuckled and leaned in the place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. They snuggled back up and pretended to turn their attention back to the TV. 

Sally Jackson didn't only look like the sweet motherly type; she truly was the nicest lady Nico had ever met. Don't get it wrong, his own Mother was plenty nice and Nico loved her to death, but she was Italian and had the temper to prove it. Nico couldn't picture Sally ever raising her voice, but he bet she did a wicked disappointed face. Nico prayed he'd never find out. They had a very pleasant conversation during dinner, Nico felt completely comfortable with Percy's mom. He'd worry about the implications of that later. After dinner they sat in the living room, Sally on a very comfortable looking chair and Nico and Percy on the couch. Percy took Nico's hand and intertwined their fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sally didn't even blink an eye at it as she told stories about Percy growing up.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


When it was time to go Percy grabbed his keys and followed Nico to the door. He held Nico's hand the whole drive. When they got to his house Percy turned the car off.  
"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" The older boy asked shyly. Nico nodded and leaned towards him.  
It was meant to be a quick soft kiss but when Percy reached over and buried his hands in Nico's hair the younger boy gasped softly. Percy pulled him closer tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Nico didn't need the hint this time to open his mouth to let Percy taste him.  
Much too soon for Percy's liking Nico pulled away, both boys were panting hard. Percy rested his forehead against Nico's.  
"Sorry. Kind of." Percy chuckled.  
Nico reached up to fiddle with the sipper on Percy's sweater. "Percy...I ... I mean we can’t...at school."  
"Relax Nikki; I'm not going to hang all over you or jump you at school. We had a great night, one we can hopefully repeat?" Nico nodded adamantly causing Percy to chuckle again, "Good. What happens between us is nobody’s business and we don't have to advertise this. Whatever we decide it may be."  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but that’s not the attitude you had last week. What’s changed?”  
“Well,” Percy gently brushed his hand through Nico’s hair, “That whole misunderstanding with Will sort of made me realize that I was being unfair and closed minded. When I thought you were with him... I felt like I had lost you and it was all my fault. I couldn’t stand that Nikki, loosing you. And then you told me you liked me and I realized that really that’s all that matters. You and me. Who care about the rest of it?”  
Nico smiled and leaned in to give Percy another quick kiss, "Your amazing Perce. Really, thank you."  
As Nico climbed out the car Percy called out to him, "There's no one else. I just wanted you to know, that there's no one else in my life Nikki." Nico felt himself smile as he gave a small wave and headed inside. 

_________________________ 

He kissed Percy. No, he didn't just kiss Percy, he was pretty sure that would be considered making out. Nico lay in bed that night trying to figure out what exactly this was going to mean for them. Percy made a point of telling Nico he wasn't seeing anyone else, but was Nico ready to take the next logical step in their relationship? He snuggled down into the blankets wishing again he wasn't so afraid. He looked down at the black sheets Percy had been so entranced by and smiled to himself. The physical things seemed to be second nature to them; every touch and kiss, while exciting, still felt natural and comfortable. It was the other stuff that made Nico uncomfortable; relationships and dating was something that Nico just didn’t get. But the other stuff, Nico sighed heavily, that he got. Sure, he’d had a couple kisses, boys and girls. But he’d never kissed anyone the way he kissed Percy, he’d never wanted someone the way he wanted Percy. He felt himself harden at the thought of Percy’s body pressed against his. His strong arms wrapped tightly around him, his soft lips moving roughly against his own. He reached down to grasp himself as he thought about what thoughts the black sheets had given Percy to make him so distracted. The way they both seemed to forget themselves as soon as their lips touched. The light taste of salt and the way he pushed Nico’s mouth open so his tongue could explore. He reached over quickly to grab the box of Kleenex on his nightstand so he wouldn’t make a mess. Only a little while later he fell into a deep and comfortable sleep dreaming about his Percy Jackson.

______________________ 

Percy on the other hand did not sleep well. He spent such a long time in the shower thinking about Nico that his Mother actually knocked on the door to check on him. When he crawled into bed all he could think about what it would be like to have Nico here with him. He still remembered what it felt like to fall asleep with the smaller boy in his arms, and he missed that feeling. His mind jumped to how it felt to be holding him in his bed earlier that day. The way Nico responded willingly to Percy made him hard and the small sounds that came from his mouth made Percy shiver. Percy had been with other guys before, more then he would care to admit, and a number of girls as well. But he had never felt the way Nico made him feel; confident and nervous all at the same time. There was no awkward fumbling, they seemed to fall together like that was just the way they were supposed to be, and Percy was excited to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted Nico to be his, even thou he told Nico he didn’t care. He was willing to wait, he meant what he said about not wanting to lose him, but so badly he wanted to call the Italian his own. To walk down the halls at school hand in hand, to wrap his arm around Nico’s shoulders at lunch while they shared a plate of friends. He wanted the whole world to know Nico di Angelo was his. Percy tossed and turned, he needed to get some sleep, but his mind was running in circles. Nico was so happy when Percy said he didn’t care about a real relationship, he felt guilty that he hadn’t admitted how much he wanted more. He was scared he had given Nico an excuse to never solidify their relationship.  
Percy ran his hand through his black hair; he needed to stop worrying about this. It would happen when it happened. He needed to stop fixating on labels and just enjoy whatever time he spent with the boy he adored. He closed his eyes and called up his favorite fantasy; it involved some sweaty wrestling and Nico’s soft black sheets. Reaching down to grasp himself Percy tried to take his own advice to just enjoy Nico. Whatever he was willing to give him.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.   
_________________________________________________________________________  


Nico sat with Luke, Thalia, Frank and Hazel at lunch on Thursday. He had a container of fries in front of him but he really didn't feel like eating. He only saw Percy briefly this morning, a small nod was all the greeting he got. His stomach had been turning all day worrying about what was going on with Percy. He hoped sitting with his friends would be the distraction he needed, but they seemed to notice his bad mood and even thou no one was asking he could see the question in their eyes. Except Luke, sitting across from Nico he was oblivious of any discord. He was telling Nico all about his new boat and how they should go on a trip when the weather was nice, Nico tried to show the enthusiasm he wasn't feeling. Suddenly Luke stopped talking and frowned over Nico's shoulder, the smaller boy turned to look as Percy slipped onto the bench next to him. He gave each of the others a greeting before turning towards Nico grabbing some of his fries and shoving them in his mouth. Their knees brushed gently and Nico could see a glint in the older boy’s eye.  
  
"So Nico, I had a thought." He said casually, bouncing his leg up and down slowly rubbing Nico's thigh with his knee.  
Nico swallowed, "What's your thought Percy?" He tried to sound equally casual. Percy continued to eat Nico's fries as they talked.  
"I was thinking why we haven't seen you in sword club."  
"And what did you deduce Sea Prince?"  
"Hey, I was crowned King, not Prince." Percy frowned. " And what does the sea have to do.....oh right." Percy blushed as he remembered his mom telling some stories about the seaside cabin they vacation at every year. More than a few slightly embarrassing.  
" And you may have been crowned Homecoming King, but Percy you are way to childish to be a King. So Prince it is." Nico smiled as he took his own couple fries and put them in his mouth hoping Percy knew he was teasing. Percy frowned in thought, and then smiled as he burst out laughing clapping Nico on the shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. Nico wasn't sure why he had been so worried, Percy said he was going to give him space at school. Nico thought maybe he understood now why Percy would be more comfortable if they defined their relationship. Nico's friends watched the exchange; Frank and Hazel gave each other a knowing look and Thalia choked on her coke she was laughing so hard. Luke glared angrily; Nico tried to ignore them all, especially Luke who was clenching his fists on the table.  
"I guess you have a point there." Percy continued, "Anyways, as I was saying, before you interrupted, I figured we haven't seen you at sword club because you didn't know when and where we met. And me, being the responsible," Percy emphasised responsible, "President that I am, decided I better come over here and fill you in." He finished with a large smile; his hand had somehow slipped under the table and caressed Nico's leg gently. He was leaning close and Nico could smell salt and Percy's cologne.  
"Or maybe he doesn't want to join your stupid club, sea weed brain." Luke spat out. Nico looked at his friend wide eyed and slack jawed; he looked really angry. Percy slowly brought both his hands onto the table, turned towards Luke and intertwined his fingers making a little steeple to rest his chin on.  
"Perhaps Castellan. That may be it, but don't you think Nico is grown up enough to speak for himself?"  
"Well, you're not exactly known for taking rejection well Jackson."  
The two boys glared at each other, Nico thought he could smell blood in the air.  
"Go to hell Luke." Percy whispered harshly. His fists clenched tight and his knuckles turned white. Nico gently put his hand on Percy's, drawing the other boy’s attention.  
"Hey, why don't you give us a minute?" Nico saw the fear and pain flash in Percy's the eyes. Nico knew it looked like he was choosing Luke, but he just finally needed some answers. Nico stood and gave Percy's hand a squeeze, brushing his finger tips along his still fisted hand. He hoped it was enough reassurance; Nico gave Percy a small smile as he walked around the table and gestured for Luke to follow him.

Percy watched his Nico leave the cafeteria with Luke. Percy glared after them; things had been going so well until Luke went and opened his mouth. His stomach turned at the thought of Nico leaving with that ass, but he forced himself to focus on the display of affection he gave before he left. Touching Percy's hand like that, caressing it, had been a big deal. Nico didn't care about what anyone else thought, only about letting Percy know he didn't have to worry. And so he tried not to. He turned back to the table and picked at Nico's cold fries.  
"You don't have to worry about those two, you know that right? Luke's straight." Thalia slid over to sit next to Percy. Frank and Hazel leaning in close from across the table.  
Percy nodded, even thou he knew that wasn't entirely true. "I'm not worried, I trust Nico. I just hate him being alone with Luke. I really don't trust him."  
"So, you and Nico eh?" Hazel wiggled her eye brows. "What's going on there?"  
Percy frowned at her and shrugged.  
Frank laughed "Leave it alone love. They'll talk about it when their ready."  
Percy glanced back to the doors and sighed, wondering what Nico and Luke were talking about.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

________________________________________________

  
Nico had led Luke into the change room and made sure it was empty.  
"Alright Luke, spill."  
"What you talking about?" Luke asked, his fake confusion very unconvincing.   
"You have been talking shit about Percy since I started here and it's time you fill me in on what exactly happened to make you hate him that much." Nico crossed his arms over his chest, "And what do you mean he doesn't handle rejection well?"   
Luke sighed and sat on a bench, "It was freshman year. Percy just didn't act right; the way he looked at me and talked to me. I know you get it, he does it with you too." Nico frowned, so Percy had been coming on to Luke. "Then we were at a party and he was all over me. I had to tell him to fuck off."  
Luke nodded as if he was finished. Nico squinted in confusing. What did he mean by ‘all over him’? Did Percy really have feelings for Luke? Did Luke really hate him because he was homophobic?   
"So you hate him because he was hitting on you?" Nico asked.  
Luke stood and stepped closer, "Don't you get it?” Luke looked panicked, “He's a fag Nico!"   
Luke opened his mouth to say something else but all Nico could hear was the blood rushing in his ears as his fist shot out and connected with Luke's face. The blonde boy was on the ground in front of him, leaning against the bench, blood dripping out between the fingers that were clutching his face.   
"Don't you ever use that word around me again!” Nico hissed, “Especially when referring to my boyfriend!" Before Luke could respond Nico, realizing what he had done, spun and fled from the change room.

________________________________________________

  
Percy wondered the empty halls looking for Nico. He had waited outside the change room after lunch but when the boy didn't show he began to worry. He stepped out the front door and glanced around. He was surprised to see Nico sitting on the ground leaning against his car. Percy rushed over, Nico had his head in his arms and his small frame was shaking. Percy knelt down next to him and put his arms around the smaller boy. Nico flinched and began to pull away until he realized who it was, then he pulled Percy close and clung to him as he cried. Percy held Nico close for a minute and tried to calm his own panic.  
  
Finally Percy pulled him from the ground, “Come on darling, you’ll catch your death sitting out here like this.” Opening the door Percy ushered Nico into the back seat and slid in next to him. He wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and held him close. “I’m here. I got you. Everything going to be okay, I got you.” He murmured into Nico’s ear. He had no idea what happened but if Luke had anything to do with it...   
“No, I messed up. Big time. They’re going to throw me out. They’re going to send me away. Percy, I don’t want to go.” Percy could barely make out what Nico was saying, his voice muffled against Percy’s chest and broken with sobs.  
“Hey now,” Percy pulled Nico slightly away. He looked down at him and gently wiped his tears. “Nikki, slow down, tell me what happened. I’m not going to let anyone send you away. I just got you; you think I’m going to let you go?”  
“I hit him. Right in the face.” Nico mumbled.  
“Who? Luke? I bet he deserved it.” Percy tried to give Nico a small smile. Nico just shook his head.  
“He did. But that doesn’t matter; they never care about the why. I got in a fight and it’s over. I was finally happy and then I go and mess it up. I guess everyone is right, I’m just a screw up.” Nico wiped his face as the words rushed out.  
Percy grabbed his shoulders and turned Nico to face him, he lifted the smaller boy’s chin with his fingers, “Don’t you dare. You are not a screw up and don’t you ever let anyone convince you otherwise. You are amazing Nikki, alright? Fucking amazing.” Nico nodded slowly, even thou he didn’t agree. “Tell me exactly what happened.”  
“I tried asking him why he hated you so much, he said that back when he was a freshman you were hitting on him, and he...he called you ...a ...a fag. I’ve been called that and similar so many times I didn’t even think, I just hit him.” Nico whispered quietly, tripping over the word. “Also, I may have called you my boyfriend.” He said with a flinch.  
Percy smiled, “And you think I’d be upset about that? Gods Nico, I hope to Hades I’m your boyfriend.” Nico couldn’t help but give him a small smile and nod, there was no point trying to deny it any longer. “Good. Now look, not all is lost. Let’s go talk to Brunner. He’s a pretty understanding guy, I’m sure we can figure this out.”  
“I’m on behavioral probation.”  
“I’m not going to let them throw you out for sticking up for me. Especially to Luke, that guy has been gunning for me for years. Besides, there’s more to that story then he shared with you.”  
“What really happened?”   
Percy shook his head, he so didn’t want to tell Nico about the incident with Luke, but he knew eventually he would have to. “Let’s go talk to Brunner. Deal with one thing at a time. And next time, you call me, okay? No matter what, I’ll be there.”   
Nico nodded and let Percy lead him back to the school.  
  
Percy knocked on the Principal’s door and poked his head in, “Mr. Brunner? Can we talk to you?” the secretary told them he was alone, Percy was surprised Luke wasn’t there.  
“Percy, Nico, come right on boys. What can I do for you?” The boy’s sat in front of his desk awkwardly. Percy reached over and took Nico’s hand squeezing in encouragement. Nico allowed it, but kept his face on the ground. He gripped Percy’s hand tightly. Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Mr. Brunner, Nico is a little upset. He had a confrontation with Luke Castellan, and things may have gotten a little...physical.”   
Mr. Brunner removed his glassed and looked hard at the two boys, “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”  
“Nico isn’t a trouble maker Mr. Brunner. I know what his records say, but that’s not the whole story.” Percy paused and looked at Nico, his jaw was clenched and he was shaking a little bit. Percy knew he wasn’t going to say anything so he continued. “Nico has been being bullied for years. No one seemed to care at his first high school; you know kids will be kids mentality, until Nico started fighting back. When he tried to defend himself no one listened, they didn’t care why the fight started they just cared that Nico was the one left standing. So at the next couple school he didn’t even try, but he refused to stand there and take it. They labeled him a trouble maker, a fighter, when really he was just standing up for himself.”  
Mr. Brunner studied Nico and nodded, “What does this have to do with Luke? Nico, was Luke bullying you?”  
The small boy shook his head. “Percy.”  
Mr. Brunner’s gaze shifter to Percy, “You were there?”  
“No, Nico was standing up for me. Because Luke called me a fag.” Mr. Brunner nodded as he looked at their hands clasped together. He understood. “Nico panicked and took off, because he’s scared that you’re going to kick him out. If things don’t work out here, they are going to send him to military school.”   
“Well, I’m very glad you came in here to talk to me. I’ll be honest, I know about the fight. Luke’s sitting in the nurse’s office with a bloody nose. Nico, I’m going to have to ask Percy to wait outside while I talk to you and Luke.” Nico nodded slowly and pulled his hand away from Percy’s. Mr. Brunner stood up and walked to the door to fetch Luke. He could have called; Percy knew he was giving them a moment.  
“Just tell the truth Nikki,” he said as he brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s temple. “I’ll wait for you; I’ll be right outside those doors. Don’t worry darling, we’ll get through this alright?”  
Nico nodded, “Thanks Percy.”


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

__________________________________________________________

  
Luke came into the office with tape on his nose. He flopped into the chair and kept his eyes on the floor. Mr. Brunner returned to his spot behind the desk.  
"I've called your parents but I hope we can settle this before they get here. You both need to realise how serious this matter is. Especially with Nico on probation."  
Luke sat foreword, "What do you mean probation?"  
"Due to his records Nico was given a conditional admission. No fighting is rule number one. There was talk of sending him to McCarvire Academy if this doesn't work out." Mr. Brunner spoke casually.  
Luke began to sputter, "No, you can't send him away. It was my fault I baited him. It’s no big deal, really, McCarvires is for juveniles! Nico doesn't belong there."  
Nico raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Luke, "What in Hades is that about?"  
"Look, I'm sorry, really. I was just so mad. Damn Percy Jackson... He just gets everything doesn't he? At first I was scared he would hurt you and then it started to look like something real and I don't know... I was jealous that he picked you, and that you kept pulling away from me to go to him. I didn't know about... Your history... I just wanted to hurt you. Because I was hurting."  
Nico sat still and blinked in confusion, "So, you're... You're gay?" Luke nodded slowly with his eyes on the floor. "And what...you...like me?" Luke nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You weren't exactly open with the information yourself." Luke mumbled.  
"I guess that's a good point."  
"Mr. Brunner, do you really think they are going to send Nico away?"  
"I think, since you have taken responsibility for the incident, and it was a minor altercation I'll let you both off with a weeks detention. Luke, if I ever hear of you using such derogatory terms as that the consequences will be very severe. And Nico, next time, come to me instead of fighting. You're not alone anymore."  
"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.  
"Now off you go. I think you've both missed enough class. And I'm sure Mr. Jackson is still waiting out there."  
  
As the boys stepped out of the office Luke stopped and put a hand on Nico's arm, "Could I just, talk to you for a minute, before Percy shows up?"  
"I won't tell him if you don't want me to, but I think what he thinks now is worse."  
"It’s just, I wasn't completely honest with you. About what happened between us."  
"Okay Luke, let's go in there." Nico led Luke into the nurse's station and sat on the chair. Luke slipped onto the bed.  
"So, it all started freshman year. Percy was flirting with me and I guess I was flirting back. I hadn't come out yet, but you know how he is, I couldn't help myself.”  
“Yea, I get that.” Nico replied quietly. He was starting to think he didn’t want to hear this.  
“So I ended up showing up at Drew’s Halloween party, half smashed. Dressed as a roman gladiator.”  
“So, practically naked.” Nico said in a deadpan voice. Yea, he really didn’t want to hear this.  
“Pretty much.” Luke replied with a chuckle. “I planned on messing with him a little bit, leading him on. I was trying to figure out if he was serious. But that’s not exactly how things ended up happening. We ended up dancing, and kissing. His hands were everywhere, and I guess I was drunk enough I didn’t care. All of a sudden he takes me by the hand and is leading me off the dance floor and upstairs...”  
Nico felt bile rise in his throat, he could figure out where this was going and it made him sick. Sure, he knew Percy had numerous hook ups before. Doesn’t mean he wanted the details. “Luke, I don’t know if I want to hear this.” He spoke softly.  
“We didn’t have sex. But he sits me on the bed...”  
“Luke,” Nico was sure he was going to be sick. He wrapped his arms around himself as Luke continued.  
“And he goes down on me, right. I’m not sure if anything else would have happened, because all of a sudden the door opens and there’s Jason and some girl, and I got my pants around my ankles and Percy’s on his knees in front of me still wiping jizz from his lips. And Jason is giggling like a little school girl and the chick he’s with is looking at us like we just sacrificed a baby. Percy scowls and throws something at them tells them to fuck off. And I’m just sitting there completely mortified. So Jason’s apologizing with a laugh and closing the door and Percy’s climbing onto my lap telling me not to worry. And I’m trying really hard not to throw up.” Nico reached over to take Luke’s hand; he could see the boy was shaking. Nico might not want to hear it, but maybe Luke really needed to tell it. He gave a small smile before continuing, “So I’m pushing him off and trying to grab at my clothes and he’s sitting on the bed asking me what the fuck and I’m just saying over and over I can’t do this. Man I was so in over my head. And he’s asking me what I’m talking about. And then I’m running out of the house and down the street and I don’t even remember getting home but I woke up the next day with the biggest hangover.”  
“Oh my Gods Luke, that sounds horrible.”  
“It gets worse. So Monday morning comes and I’m terrified about going to school. Walking on egg shells all day, waiting for someone to say something. And I’m thinking something else major must have happened because no one’s gossiping about me or giving me funny looks. So near the end of the day Percy finally comes to talk to me, and I’m so sure I know what he’s going to say. I knew he was pissed I ran out on him like that. So he pulls me aside and I tell him it was the booze and I’m not even into dudes. Didn’t even let him get a word in. Some crap about how with my eyes closed I could easily forget he was a dude, I won’t tell anyone he was a slut in thanks. And I just ran off before he could respond. Turns out the chick Jay was with was too drunk to remember what she saw and Jay being one of Percy’s closest friends wasn’t going to say anything. Percy left me alone after that, but sometimes he and his friends tossed some pretty dirty looks my way.”  
“You really liked him, didn’t you?”  
Luke nodded wiping at his eyes like he was trying not to cry. “Who wouldn’t? I know you understand. I was so scared he was going to hurt you; he’s got a reputation for being kind of all over the place. But Nico, it’s different with you. And I guess I just got so jealous...”  
“It’s okay Luke, I forgive you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea, I mean you better smarten up now, but the past is done.”  
“Thanks Nico.” The blonde pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. “I mean it Nico, your something special.”  
Nico pulled away awkwardly, “it’s fine really.”  
“So, is it true what you said?”  
“About what?”  
“Percy, being your... boyfriend.”  
“Yea Luke, he is.”  
The blond looked down at his feet, hands shoved into his pockets. “Oh. Alright then. Well, can we still be, I don’t know. Friends?”  
“As long as you drop this vendetta against Percy, I would very much like to be friends.”  
“Consider it dropped. Unless he hurts you, then I’ll have to kick his ass.”  
Nico chuckled and patted his friend on the back, “Deal.”


	32. Chapter 32

AN:: I WAS going to hold this chapter hostage for a while because I've gotten stuck on the next one but there has been so much love, I couldn't hold out on you :)

Disclaimer:: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Nico sat in history class tapping his pencil and staring at the clock. Lunch couldn’t come soon enough. He wanted to see Percy. It had been a full week since his confrontation with Luke and so far things were going well. Luke had kept his word about keeping things civil and Nico had kept his word about keeping Luke’s secret. Their friends were all aware Percy and Nico were together but much to Nico’s relief Percy agreed to keep the PDA out of the public. He still wasn’t 100% ready to come out. He knew Percy was frustrated but Nico just wanted to take things slow. They hadn’t even spent any time together outside of school. A quick kiss in the car when Percy dropped him off after school was all they got. Sure they texted almost constantly, and Percy called Nico every night to say sweet dreams, but it seemed like they were both waiting for the other to make the next move.  
  
“Hey, Nico” Nico looked up and saw Drew standing over his desk.  
“Drew.”  
“How have you been?”  
“Ummm...fine.”  
“That’s good. So what’s new with you?”  
“Nothing. What do you want Drew?”  
“Oh come on, I thought we would be friends now. You know since you and Percy...”  
“What?” Nico glanced around nervously, his face burning.  
“Percy? Your boyfriend?” He was sure her voice got louder as she spoke. A few kids glanced over obviously listening in.  
“Leave him alone Drew.” Luke’s voice cut in, he was slouched in his seat and sounded bored but his eyes cut into Drew’s fiercely. He had become even more protective of the dark eyed boy recently, glued to his side when ever Percy wasn’t around. Sometimes it felt like the changing of the guards when one would show up whenever the other had to leave.   
“What? I’m just trying to make friends with Percy’s boyfriend. Is that so wrong?”  
  
Nico slid low in his seat and groaned. He knew she was egging him on, trying to get him to deny it. Which he knew would hurt Percy. She was forcing him to choose: Percy or keeping his secret. The bell rang and Nico glanced into the hall. Percy was waiting in the hall, like he did every day, leaning against the lockers with his hands in his pockets. When he caught Nico’s eye his face lit up and a huge grin reached across his face. Nico smiled back, courage filling his veins. Grabbing his bag he pushed past Drew and walked with determination to his boyfriend. Percy took his hands out of his pockets and pushed himself off the lockers. Nico loved the way his eyes shone as he tilted his head.  
“Hey Nico. How was class?”  
The hall was filling with students on their way to lunch. Nico knew more than a few eyes would be on Percy, there was always someone watching the green eyed boy. He also knew Drew and Luke were standing in the doorway of the class room because in the back of his mind he could hear them arguing quietly. Nico dropped his bag next to Percy and reached up towards him. Percy gave him a curious look but didn’t pull away and Nico wrapped one hand on his hip while the other stretched up to entangle in his hair. With determination the smaller boy pulled the taller one towards him and pressed their lips together. Percy didn’t move for two heartbeats but quickly recovered from his shock and gripped Nico’s waist as he kissed his boyfriend back. Even thou their lips were pressed together hard and their hands were clutching roughly it was a slow and gentle kiss. There were a few catcalls and Nico heard Luke’s laughter fill the hallway as Drew squealed in anger before the click of her heels retreated down the hall. Breathing hard Nico pulled back and Percy rested his forehead against the small boys.  
  
“Wow. What was that?” Percy asked quietly, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, yay and everything. But I thought you didn’t want any PDA?”   
Nico blushed, he could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall on his back and the whispers were frantic. His courage slipped away.  
“Drew.”  
Perdcy cocked an eyebrow, “You kissed me because of Drew?”  
Nico nodded but didn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes, “She confronted me in class, started asking about us. Loudly. She was trying to out me or make me deny you. I started to panic, bad, but then I saw you. Just standing there, waiting for me. And I knew I couldn’t let her push me around. I don’t care anymore Percy, about people knowing. I... I want people to know you’re waiting there for me. I want people to know, that your mine.”   
With one hand still on his waist Percy reached his other up to grip Nico’s chin gently forcing the younger boy to look up at him.   
“Well, then I guess I owe Drew a nice big thank you. Do you have any idea how hard it has been to keep my hands off you?”   
Nico laughed and hit Percy gently in the chest. The older boy reached down and took Nico’s bag slinging it casually over his shoulder as he put his arm around Nico’s. He gently pulled the boy close and brushed his lips against his temple.  
“That was awesome!” Luke came up beside them, “I mean really, you should have seen her face. Man was she pissed.” The happy couple laughed. “I bow down to you Nico, really.”  
“Umm... excuses me?” The boy’s stopped and turned to the girl who had approached them. She was a small girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes. “My name’s Rachel and I just wanted to say that was really brave. I know there’s a number out kids in is school but we haven’t really had an actual couple. So, yea, I think it’s great.”  
“Thank Rachel!” Percy said with a big smile. “We appreciate the support.” Nico just smiled, he didn’t feel brave. In fact the closer they got to the cafeteria the more he thought he was going to puke. When they got to the doors Rachel gave a small wave as she headed away. Percy felt Nico tense up and dropped his arm from his shoulder. Instead he reached over and gently took his hand. Everyone was looking at them whispering in hushed tones.  
  
“Relax my Nikki,” he whispered, “I’m right here.”  
Nico nodded and let his boyfriend lead him over to the table he shared with the jocks. Luke split off bumping Nico’s shoulder in farewell as he headed over to his own group’s table.  
Percy threw his leg over the bench sitting sideways pulling Nico down to sit next to him.   
“Sooo... I take it your relationship is out in the open now?” Jason said leaning over the table. “Stories of your show in the hallway are spreading fast.”  
Percy couldn’t help but laugh at the wide eyed look on his boyfriend’s face. “Show?” The younger boy chocked out.  
“Well, you know how these things go.” Jason said with s shrug.  
"One kid told me it was a slow romantic kiss, and then you stared into each other’s eyes with your arms wrapped around each other.” Reyna said as she slid in next to Jason, scrunching her face in disgust.  
“I heard it was all hot and heavy with grinding hips and wondering hands.” Leo giggled next to Percy, patting him on the back.  
“Well, we heard it was a little rougher than that.” Conner said with a wicked grin from across the table.  
“Sweet little Nico here, apparently pushed Percy roughly against the locker.” Travis added, edging Nico in the ribs.  
“Roughly devouring his lips. Also, I heard there was tongue.” Conner finished with a wink.  
“Devouring?” Nico groaned burying his face into Percy’s chest.  
“I think that’s my favorite story. Sounds hot.” Leo wiggled his eyebrows.   
Percy rubbed his back and chuckled. “Aw don’t worry about it; things will quiet down by the end of the day."  
He gripped his hands in his lap and tried to ignore the roll in his stomach. He was officially out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Percy had been wrong about things quieting down, for the rest of the day he could feel eyes and whispers following him. No one said anything directly to him, but the hushed conversations and sly looks were just as bad. Part of him wished he knew what they were saying; part of him prayed he never had to find out. The worst was gym class. He stuck close to Percy in the change room and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't help but remember the confrontations he had in the past. None of his classmates seemed to have a problem with him, they didn't try to move away or hide from him, but he couldn't help feeling sick. The lack of negative confrontation was almost worse because he felt like he was waiting for it all day.

Percy tried to be supportive, sticking close to Nico as much as he could. He knew the younger boy was still scared about being out and Percy had to force himself to keep the distance they had before. The hardest thing he ever had to do was keep himself from pulling Nico close and wrapping his arms around the boy in attempt to fight the fear. By the end of the day when they climbed into Percy's car Nico was pale and shaking. While he allowed Percy to take his hand he was quiet the whole drive home.

"Who don't you come over for a while? I'll drive you home after dinner." Percy asked gently. Nico nodded without looking away from the window.  
  
Percy flopped onto his bed and flicked his TV on glancing over to Nico who stood awkwardly at the door staring at his feet.

"Nikki?" Nico looked up like he had forgotten Percy was there. "You going to come sit down?"

"Sorry Percy." He mumbled and sat gently down on the edge of the bed.

Percy sighed and crawled onto his knees next to the Italian. Usually his shyness was endearing but right now it was actually hurting Percy to see him look so scared. "What's wrong Nikki? You going back to being afraid of me?"

Nico shook his head but didn't move. Gently Nico pulled the smaller boy onto the bed to sit against the headboard. He allowed himself to be guided but still sat stiffly. Percy settled in next to him and flicked through the channels. He wanted so bad to help Nico relax but had no idea how to do it. He settled on their new favorite show The Deadliest Warrior and tossed the remote to the end of the bed.  
  
"Come here baby." He reached over and pulled Nico close.

"Baby? Really? What am I a girl?" Nico scowled but let Percy pull him against his side.

"Hey now, that's sexist. Boys can be babies too." Percy replied with a frown.

Nico elbowed Percy in the ribs receiving a groan. "So now you are calling me a baby!"

Percy smirked wickedly and turned to face Nico. "I mean you're precious and adorable, like a baby."

Nico just rolled his eyes. Without warning Percy put his fingers on Nico's sides and attacked. Nico let out a high pitched squeal as and laughed as he tried to fight off the bigger boy's tickle attack.

"Oh my dear Nico, are you ticklish?" Percy laughed.

"Stop! Percy!" Nico managed to sputter between laughs, but Percy was relentless. Swinging his leg over Nico's hips he held the smaller boy in place as he straddled him. Nico bucked his hips and tried to swat the hands away but Percy was stronger than him. Soon the two boys were breathing hard and laughing. Nico tried to grab Percy's wrists but the older boy was faster and took hold of Nico's hands and pinned them above his head. The two boys stared at each other, chests heaving. Nico tried to ignore Percy's rapidly growing erection.

"What are you going to do now?" The younger boy said breathlessly. Percy smirked back without replying.

Slowly he leaned down and gently placed his lips on Nico's kissing him gently. Nico couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth. Percy smirked against Nico's lips as he released the younger boy's wrists. He slowly slid his hands along the smooth pale skin on his arms and down his sides causing the younger boy to shiver. Gripping his hips he brushed his thumbs along the patch of skin between his shirt and the waist of his jeans. Tilting his head Percy deepened the kiss and was glad when Nico lowered his arms and wrapped them around Percy's neck, holding the older boy close. Percy snaked his tongue out and licked the younger boy's lips demanding entrance. When Nico opened his mouth with a small gasp Percy couldn't help but gently grind his hips against the boy beneath him. The moan he received along with the hardness he felt pressing into him edged the older boy on. While his tongue explored his boyfriend's month his hands slowly ran up his sides under his shirt. The feel off the warm soft skin under his hands made Percy moan. Nico entangled his fingers in the soft black hair and pulled the older boy closer. Percy rolled his hips, pressing himself against Nico. Nipping at his boyfriend's lip and moving to place kisses along his jaw Percy slowly pushed Nico's shirt up exposing the pale olive skin beneath. When Percy pulled back slightly to pull Nico's shirt off the younger boy stiffened and grabbed hold of his wrists.  
  
"Wait."

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you topless before." He older boy mumbled into Nico's neck.

"Just, stop, wait."

Percy pulled back and sat up. "What's wrong?"

Nico pulled his shirt down and pulled himself from under the older boy. Without resistance Percy let his boyfriend out from underneath him and sat back. Nico blushed and looked down, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Percy watched Nico for a moment in silence; part of him feeling guilty for getting carried away but part of him frustrated by confusion. It's not like he had been reaching for his belt.

"I'm sorry." The younger boy mumbled without looking up.

Suddenly the green eyed boy felt only guilt; Nico obviously wasn't ready for this. Percy reached out and tilted his face to meet his eyes, "Hey now Nikki, don't you dare apologize. There's nothing to be sorry about." He spoke softly with what he hoped was a gently encouraging smile.

Nico nodded but didn't move. Percy crawled up to sit beside his boyfriend, "Come on, let's just watch our show." Nico allowed himself to be pulled against his boyfriend's side. Nico didn't know why he had stopped him, he was right when he pointed out they had seen each other topless before. Nico couldn't pay attention to the TV, he could feel the tension in Percy even thou the older boy tried to hide it. He knew his boyfriend had been with others before him, but it was new territory for the younger boy. It was only last week Percy had given Nico his first real kiss.  
  
"Percy?"

"Yea Nikki?"

"It's just... last week, when you kissed me?"

"What about it?" Percy said, peering down at the younger boy who refused to meet his gaze.

"That was kind of... my first real kiss. I mean, I've been kissed before, but just like a little peck. Nothing like that. You know?"

Percy stiffened and he felt his eyes go wide. He knew Nico wasn't very experienced, but he hadn't realized just how inexperienced. He turned towards his boyfriend and gently turned his shoulders to face him.

"Oh God Nico, and here I am pawing all over you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nico mumbled, still refusing to meet the other boy's eyes.

"No, it's not. Hey, look at me Nikki." Nico slowly looked up into the sea green eyes of his boyfriend "I'll try to restrain myself. We'll go slowly I promise." Nico nodded as Percy gently brushed his lips across his forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"So you stopped him?"

"I just froze! And I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous."

"You have gym together, he's seen you topless."

"I know!"

Nico let out a frustrated groan as he fell back onto his bed. Will was sitting in his computer chair swinging it back and forth. As soon as Nico got home that night he called Will and asked him to come over. Percy had tried to keep things relaxed after Nico's admission but Nico had just felt too embarrassed to relax. He asked Percy to drive him home before dinner claiming he had homework. They held hands in silence the whole drive home but Percy only brushed his lips across Nico's cheek when he said goodnight.  
  
"So what are you saying, you don't want to fool around with him? I mean come on, the guy practically oozes sex appeal."

"I'm not saying that, I do. I just... I don't know. I panicked."

"You do know how all that works right? I mean two guys?"

"I'm not an idiot Will, just a virgin." Nico spat out.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I know you're not an idiot."

"What am I going to do? He tried to hide it but I could tell he was disappointed."

"Don't even start thinking about that. If you're not ready don't push yourself. It will just ruin your relationship in the long run. I promise you that."

"But how do you know if you're ready?" Nico rolled over onto his side and clutched his pillow to his chest.

"Well, the whole freezing thing is a sure sign your not."

"What if... I'm not ready for a long time? And he, I don't know, doesn't want to wait?"

"Then he's an ass. But I don't think you have to worry about that. Percy is a good guy."

"With a lot of experience."

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little."

"It shouldn't. I mean, it's not like it's something he can change. Either you like the guy or you don't, who he's been with shouldn't matter. Unless they gave him something."

Will laughed as Nico's pillow hit him in the face.

"It's not funny."

"You just need to talk to him."

"And say what? Hey I know you're used to getting laid whenever you want but that's not going to be happening anymore. Welcome to the life of celibacy."

"Not quite the way I'd put it. Just tell him you're nervous and you want to take it slow. It's Percy, Nico, this guy has been chasing after you for months. I don't think a lack of sex is going to send him running for the hills."

Nico sighed, "I hope your right Will."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bambino! Wake up, you're going to be late. Percy's waiting for you."

Nico groaned and cracked an eye open to watch his Mother's retreating figure move down the hall. Glancing at his clock it read 8:11, he had over slept and only had 20 minutes to get to school. The young boy groaned again and rolled out of bed. He wasn't going to have time for a shower. Grabbing the first pair of jeans he could find he slipped them on with a yawn as he rummaged through his drawers for a shirt. Just as he pulled it over his head he heard a chuckle.  
  
"Aw sweetie, aren't you just adorable first thing in the morning." Nico turned to glare at his boyfriend. Percy held his hand out offering Nico the coffee he held with a sly smile, "Peace offering?"

Nico tried to keep the glare on his face but felt his lips twitching up as he took the cup from Percy.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he pushed past the boy taking a swig of the hot coffee. Before he got past him Percy grabbed Nico around the waist and pulled him close.

"Oh come on is that all the thanks I get?" He joked, "I brought you coffee."

"We're going to be late." Nico mumbled his gaze down.

Percy reached over and tilted his boyfriend's head up by his chin. "I don't care." He whispered before brushing a soft chaste kiss across Nico's lips. "Alright, you can go get ready." He said with a laugh, gently patting the younger boys butt as he passed on his way to the bathroom. Earning him another glare. Percy's soft chuckles followed Nico into the bathroom.  
  
Looking in the mirror Nico felt his face flush. His hair was standing up in every direction like a guy out of anime and his face was covered with lines from his pillow. He couldn't believe he had let Percy see him like this. Quickly he wet his hair and tried to use a comb and some product to tame it. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he sighed and left the bathroom.

They drove to school in silence and parked in the lot with 5 minutes to spare. Percy turned off the car and sat back in his seat. Nico froze with his hand on the door when he noticed Percy was making no move to get out.  
  
"Percy?"

The green eyed teen nodded slowly but kept his eyes cast down. He started picking at a loose thread on his steering wheel cover.

"Are we okay Nikki?"

Nico dropped his hand at stared at his boyfriend slack jawed.

"Why would you think we weren't?"

"You kind of ran out on me pretty quick last night, and you didn't text me before bed. You've barley said two words to me this morning."

"Oh Percy," He started, a sad smile on his face, he had never seen Percy look so unsure of himself and it made his heart hurt. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said reaching out and taking his boyfriend's hand. He felt like he would do anything to reassure his boyfriend, "We're okay Perce, I promise."

Percy let him take his hand; giving it a gentle squeeze he finally turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Okay if you're sure."

Nico leaned over and placed his lips against the older boys, "I'm sure." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Percy's lips. Percy leaned closer, deepening the kiss, his hand snaking up to grasp his boyfriend's cheek. Nico's free hand gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the window, scaring the two boys and they jumped apart breathing hard. Jason and Leo stood outside the car laughing. Nico felt his face burn as he stared wide eyed at Percy; who, he was glad to see, had a light blush on his cheeks. The older boy winked as he climbed out of the car. Coming around he smacked the laughing boys on the back of their heads before opening Nico's door and putting his hand out. The younger boy took Percy's hand and allowed his boyfriend to pull him out of the car. Percy slung Nico's bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy pulling him into his side.

"Get a little carried away there, eh boys?" Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nico groaned and buried his face in Percy's side. The smaller boy felt his boyfriend chuckle as he gently brushed his lips across his temple.

"Did anyone else notice?" Nico's asked quietly.

"Nah, we only saw because we were waiting for you." Jason replied.

The bell rang signaling they were late for homeroom and the four friends rushed inside.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 

Nico was very disappointed when history ended and Percy wasn't waiting for him outside the classroom. So with only Luke by his side, chattering on about some sports team or another, Nico made his way to his locker. He was emptying his bag when he saw someone stop next to him; two worn tennis shoes came into his view.

Nico looked up and saw a blond boy with pale blue eyes staring down at him with a wide grin. "Hi." Nico greets as he stands up, unsure who this boy was or why he was standing there.

"Hello Nico." The stranger says in a sultry voice.

Confused, Nico slants a glance at Luke who just shrugs but stands up straighter with his arms crossed over his chest. Luke kept his eyes glued to the new comer with suspicion in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Nico asked timidly. "Not yet, but I hope you will soon." The new blond says with a wink.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "What do you want Octavian?"

"I'm not here to talk to you Luke. I'm talking too little Nico here. How about you and I go get some coffee off campus and have a nice little chat, hmm?" Octavian says, brushing his knuckles along Nico's cheek.

Nico pulled back quickly bumping into a hard chest. The boy behind him wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, holding the smaller boy tightly against his chest.

"Hands off, Octavian." Percy's voice snapped out from behind. Nico relaxed into his boyfriend's arms.

"My, my, a little possessive aren't we Percy?" Octavian says with a smirk, crossing his own arms over his chest. "You better watch out little Nico, guys like that can be dangerous." Octavian stared at Nico like a lion staring at an antelope.

Nico shrunk back into Percy, who brought his other arm around so Nico was surrounded by his. Octavian's tongue darted out to lick his thin lips before lightly biting his bottom lip. Nico felt Percy stiffen and tighten his hold on Nico. With a laugh Octavian pushed off from the lockers and walked away. Nico shivered and turned towards his boyfriend, burying his face in Percy's chest.

"You okay?" Percy asked, rubbing the smaller boys back.

Nico nodded and pulled away slightly so he could look up at the green eyed boy, "He's creepy. And he reminds me of Kronos."

Percy nodded, "Yea, he's creepy. He's not the physical type thou. He's more likely to fuck with your head." Percy brushed his lips gently across Nico's forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be possessive."

Nico smiled softly and stretched up to brush his lips against Percy's cheek, "You were being protective, not possessive."

Percy smiled down at the smaller boy in his arms. "Come on Nikki, let's go get some lunch."

Nico nodded and let Percy take his bag from him in a way that had become their regular.

 

Percy and Nico made their way to the table in the back where Luke's crowd sat. The friends made space for the two boys. Percy slid one leg over the bench sitting sideways and Nico sat down between his legs. The older boy gently rubbing his back as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. A few minutes later Jason and Leo come over and sat down with their lunches and joined the conversation. Confused, Nico glanced around and was surprised to see no one seemed to think it weird. Percy laughed at something someone said, catching Nico's attention; he turned to look at his boyfriend who smiled down at him before brushing his lips in the gentle way Nico loved across his forehead then returning to the conversation. Nico smiled to himself as he leaned against Percy, who wrapped his arms around his waist without missing a beat in his conversation, as if it was a natural and common thing to do. Closing his eyes Nico relaxed against his boyfriend and listened to the chatter around him. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

* * *

 

Later that day Nico sat in computer science staring at the projector where the teacher was explaining binary code. His mind was foggy after that nap at lunch, which he had continued in gym class where he slept through a movie about first aid with his head on Percy's desk as the older boy ran his fingers through Nico's hair.

"Nico wake up!" Leo giggled, poking the dark haired boy with his pencil.

"I am awake." Nico whispered back, but he could feel his eyes drooping.

At some point the teacher had turned off the projector and sat back down at his computer leaving the students to complete their assignment.

Leo giggled again as the Stolls rolled their chairs over, "Percy keep you up late last night, eh Romeo?" Connor said with a wink.

"Or would you be Juliet?" Travis said. Nico shot him a look, and was surprised to see he was thinking seriously about it. Nico punched him in the leg.

"Hey!" Travis shouted. Connor and Leo laughed louder.

"So it's true." The boys all turned to look at Katie, who had turned her chair to face the boys.

"What's true?" Nico asked nervously.

"You and Percy. You're together." Nico took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat; everyone was looking at him expectantly. Nico nodded slowly, and noticed all three boys smiling proudly at him.

"Damn, Octavian is going to be disappointed."

"What's it to him?" Leo asked harshly.

Katie shrugged, "He's got a thing for the little guy."

"He doesn't even know me." Nico said softly, this morning's meeting with the blond in question suddenly making sense.

"Well, just be careful around him, alright? The guy is kind of creepy." Katie remarked, turning back to her computer.

"I've noticed." Nico mumbled. The Stolls patted him on the back before turning back to their own computers. Leo just sat there grinning at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"You and Percy." He said with a smile, scrunching his shoulders and clasping his hands under his chin. Nico scowled at the Latino and punched him in the shoulder. Laughing as Leo frowned and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch." The Latino mumbled. "Definitely not Juliet." Nico laughed and turned back to his computer.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico smiled to himself as he stashed his books in his locker. He was at Percy's last night again, and there was no awkward freezing or fumbling. They spent two hours before dinner in his bed kissing and cuddling. Nico didn't even flinch when the older boy brushed his fingers along Nico's olive skin when his shirt had bunched up. He fought a shiver at the memory of Percy's hands griping his hips.

"Good morning Nico." A sickly sweet voice brought him out of his memories.

"Good morning Octavian." Nico didn't even look at the pale eyed boy when he addressed him.

"You look very handsome today."

"Thanks..." Nico finished stuffing his books in his bag and stood up, finally facing the older boy. "What do you want?"

"Just to say hello."

"Well, I have to go meet Percy..."

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep him waiting. His arm must feel pretty empty without his princess hanging off it." Octavian replied off handily, as he glanced down the hallway.

"I'm not a princess." Nico hissed.

"Oh, I know you're not. But does he?"

"Quit causing shit Octavian."

"I would never do such a thing. Just some things I've noticed." Nico had to clench his jaw to keep from asking what he was talking about. "About the way he treats you."

"Percy is good to me. Fuck off."

"Yes, he takes very good care of you. Have a nice afternoon Tesoro." Nico glared at the older boy's back as he sauntered down the hallway. He was so busy trying to shoot daggers out of his eyes he jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Shit! Percy you scared me."

Percy chuckled and picked Nico's bag off the floor and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry darling." He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and brushed his lips against his temple. Nico pulled away slightly.

"It's okay." He mumbled, the soft kiss suddenly leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Together they headed to the cafeteria. Percy took his usual position sideways on the bench and glanced up when his boyfriend didn't snuggle in next to him. Nico sighed and took up the seat at Percy's back. If the older boy thought anything weird of it, he didn't say. Percy swung his leg over and faced the table. Nico tried to enjoy the lunch break with his friends, but found his mind wondering back to his conversation with Octavian _. I'm not a Princess. Does he know that?_

"Nico?" The dark eyed boy snapped out of his head when Percy put a hand on his back

"Sorry. Zoned out a little there."

"You haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat. Want me to get you something else?" Percy's voice was thick with concern as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"I'm fine Percy!" Nico snapped, a littler harsher than he had meant to. Green eyes looked back at him in shock.

"I'm sorry."

Nico sighed. He knew he was letting Octavian get to him, and felt bad that he snapped at Percy. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. He just needed some time to clear his head.

"I'll see you later Perce." Nico grabbed his bag and left the cafeteria without waiting for a response.

* * *

Percy watched his boyfriend leave. He wasn't sure what had just happened and he was fighting with himself whether or not to go after him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jason asked, reaching across the table to steal Nico's discarded fries.

"No, we're fine. I think." Percy replied quietly. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Percy followed the throng of teenagers into the hall. Shaking his head he tried to brush Nico's grump out of his head.

* * *

Percy tried not to be hurt when Nico avoided him in gym class, purposefully maneuvering himself away so they wouldn't end up in the same group. And he tried not to take it personally when the younger boy seemed to rush out of the change room without so much as a goodbye. But when Nico didn't show up at his own locker at the end of the day, where Percy always waited for him, he really started to worry. It wasn't until he realized Nico had left without him that he started to panic. Percy always drove Nico home from school; it was some of the few precious moments they spent alone. Percy sat on the hood of his car, cell in hand as he watched the parking lot empty. He was trying hard to figure out what he had done to upset the younger boy when the Stoll brothers approached him.

"You okay Percy?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Was Nico in class?"

The boys exchanged a look that made Percy anxious. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and his finger twitch around his cell.

"He was there." Connor started.

"Physically." Travis finished.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" Percy sat up straight.

"Well, we we're going to ask you that. He was really quiet."

"Staring off into space."

"Completely ignoring Leo."

"He even glared at our poor dear Katie when she tried to talk to him."

"Thanks guys. I'm sure it's fine." Percy sighed and waved to his friends as he pushed off the car and got in. Something was wrong with his boyfriend, and he was itching to run to his side and hold him. He took a deep breath as he started the car and pulled away. He needed to believe what he told the Stolls. Everything was fine. If something was seriously wrong Nico would have told him. Everyone gets into moods. He had every right to be grumpy if he felt like it. Percy kept a stream of excuses running in his head the whole drive home. He had to believe it was alright. When he stopped in his driveway he sent off a quick message before heading into the house.

_I missed you after school. Hope you got home ok. Call me if you need anything, im trying not to worry. xo Sweetest of Dreams my Nikki_

* * *

Late that night Nico paced his room. He had stopped himself from responding to Percy's text, even thou it made him feel bad, he just wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He should have told Percy he was getting a ride with Will. He should have told him he didn't need to worry. He should have had the balls to tell him what was bothering him. He was acting like a child. Nico sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, dropping his head into his hands. Percy was probably freaking out with worry. Grabbing his phone he climbed into bed and reread the text his boyfriend sent him that afternoon for the 100th time. Percy didn't deserve this treatment, he hadn't done anything wrong.

_I'm sorry I made you worry._

_Its ok Nikki. You want to talk about it?_

_There's nothing to talk about. Really, I'm sorry. Had a moment. Pick me up tomorrow? I miss you._

_Ill b there i_ _miss you too._

_Sweetest of Dreams Percy. xo_

_Sweetest of Dreams Nikki. xoxoxoxo_

Nico smiled as he settled into bed. He wasn't going to let Octavian get into his head. Percy was great, their relationship was great. Octavian could bite the big one.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico should have known things wouldn't be that easy. Percy seemed to be trying extra hard to right whatever wrong he may have done to upset his boyfriend the day before. He showed up the next morning with coffee and a muffin for Nico. He rushed to open the car door for him and when the pulled into the school he jumped to do it again. He was sure to maintain physical contact with the smaller boy whenever they were within reach. Nico knew he was trying, but it just made everything worse. When Percy took his bag from him on the way to the cafeteria and pulled the smaller boy close to his side the dark eyed boy spotted Octavian eyeing them across the hall. The blonde raised his eyebrows at the gesture before pasting a smile on his face as he approached the couple.

"Afternoon Tesorino." He said sweetly. The smaller boy wasn't sure if it was the use of the Italian term of endearment or the sultry look the blonde was giving him, but he felt his face flush.

"Screw off Octavian." Percy's arm gripped Nico tightly as he glared at the other boy.

"Hush now Percy. I'm talking to Nico." The pale eyed boy sent him a wink "Molta bello."

"I mean it Octavian." Percy all but growled, dropping his arm and stepping towards to other boy.

The pale eyes narrowed as they met green ones, "Nico's a big boy, Percy, I think he's capable of deciding who he wants to talk to. And I'm sure he knows how to say screw off all his own. If that's what he even wants to say. He doesn't need you to talk for him."

Percy stood silently, shook evident on his face, Octavian smirked. "I'll see you later Tesorino. " And with a wink the pale eyed blonde sauntered away.

"Come on Percy. Let's go get lunch." Nico gripped his boyfriend's arm and tried to lead him towards to cafeteria. The older boy pulled out of his grasp.

"What the hell was that, tessero shit, whatever he was calling you?"

"Tesorina. It's Italian. It means darling."

"And that other thing? Molten bellow?

"Molta bello. He was just hitting on me." Nico shrugged. He could tell Percy was upset. "It wasn't anything."

"Why was he hitting on you in Italian?" Nico was starting to get frustrated with the tone his boyfriend was using.

"Because, I'm Italian, Percy." Nico explained calmly, turning away to head down the hall.

Percy roughly grabbed a hold of his arm, "You know what I mean."

With wide eyes Nico ripped his arm from his boyfriend's grasp. "Because he's a prick and knew you wouldn't have any idea what he was saying." His anger flared, proving just how Italian he was. "Quit acting like a jealous douche, I didn't do anything."

Percy's eyes went wide as he rushed to take hold of his boyfriend. He put his hands on the smaller boy's hips and gently pulled him close. "Oh my Gods, Nico. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Nico could hear the panic in his boyfriend's voice as he apologized, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He pushed Percy back, the older boy stumbling slightly.

"You didn't hurt me Percy, I'm not fragile. I'm going to eat lunch with Will, maybe you shouldn't sit with me today." The Italian grabbed his bag from where Percy had dropped it and stalked away, leaving the green eyed boy standing alone in shock. He wasn't sure exactly what just happened, but he knew he fucked up.

The afternoon went much the same as the last. The younger boy paired up with a kid from his own grade in the weight room. Nico glared at Percy when he tried to approach him after class. And he literally stopped mid stride, turned and walked the other way when he saw Percy waiting for him at his locker at the end of the day. This time when Percy sent him a good night txt he didn't get a response.

* * *

He didn't realize just how bad things were until he got to Nico's apartment the next morning. Mrs. Di Angelo answered the door, surprised to see Percy, and gently informed the boy Nico had already left.

Percy sat in his car with the engine running. His knuckles were white where he was gripping the steering wheel. On the bench where he used to hang out with his friends every morning, before he spent the extra time picking up Nico, said brown eyed beauty was sitting. Will sat on his left with their knees brushing together and Octavian sat on his right, a coy smile on his face. Percy tried to take deep calming breaths, but he felt like his blood was boiling. He slammed his car door shut hard enough he made himself wince.

"What's your boy doing with those two?" Jason and Leo were suddenly at his side. Percy shrugged, eyes never leaving from the trio.

"Relax Percy, you know Octavian. He's just messing with you." Leo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We got into a fight. It was pretty bad." Percy could hear the fear in his own voice and winced.

"You and Octavian?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

"No, Nico. Yesterday before lunch. He was pretty upset. Been avoiding me since."

"What did you fight about?"

"You know, that's the thing. I'm not even sure."

"Well, whatever you did, go apologize. Because Octavian is trying to make a move on him." Jason nodded to the bench. The pale eyed boy was leaning in close and whispering in Nico's ear.

The only thing that stopped Percy from storming over there and ripping that blonde head off its shoulders was Nico putting his hand on Octavian's chest and pushing him back. Percy was close enough now to hear him say, in what the green eyed boy would be happy to label a harsh warning, "Personal space, watch it."

All three looked up when a shadow fell over them. Octavian scowled, Will looked embarrassed as he played with a crack in the bench and Nico raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Can we talk, Nikki?" Percy was a little ashamed at the way his quiet voice shook. Nico pursed his lips, as if he was thinking. With a sigh the smaller boy stood up and with his hand against Percy's chest, gently led him away from the others.

"Stop looking at me like I kicked you puppy Percy." Nico started his voice tight, "I'm pissed off, and I have every right to be."

Percy felt bile rise in his throat, "Nikki, please..."

"Stop. If you apologize one more time I swear I'm going to hit you. And in case you forgot, which it seems like you have, I could easily kick your ass Jackson."

"What?"

Nico sighed; he wasn't sure what to feel anymore. It was obvious Percy knew he did something wrong and felt bad about it, but it was just as obvious he had no idea what that was. He wasn't as angry as he had been last night or this morning, but he still didn't feel like giving in.

"Come here sea weed brain." Nico reached over and gripped the front of Percy's shirt, pulling him close. The older boy had a confused smile on his face but didn't hesitate to grip the shorter boy's waist as soon as he was close. "Stop freaking out." Nico whispered stretching up to the older boy's ear. "Yes, I'm mad at you. It's going to happen. A lot. I'll get over it. Just chill, give me space." Percy gripped his boyfriend and pulled him tight against himself as he nodded. Nico pulled back slightly and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's, as if he was giving permission. Percy smiled and closed the distance, bringing their lips together gently. He felt himself melt into the kiss, heat spreading through his body, and for a moment he forgot where he was. He reached out with his tongue, asking his boyfriend to open up and let him in. He was pleasantly surprised when the Italian complied. He quickly swirled his tongue, trying to capture the taste he had been missing so much. It only lasted a moment, a few quickened heartbeats, and then Nico pulled back gently. They were both slightly out of breath. Nico blushed hard when he heard Jason, Leo and Will whooping and whistling.

Percy pressed their foreheads together with a smile, "I really missed you baby."

"I know Percy. Look, I'll see you in gym okay?" He asked softly as he started to pull away.

Percy held tight, "What about lunch?" His voice held a slight edge of panic.

Nico shook his head, "I'm going for lunch with Will. I told you I just need some space."

"Then what the hell was that about?" Percy's voice jumped, and now he was the one pulling back.

This time Nico held tight, his arms snaking around his boyfriend's neck, "That was about reassurance, letting you know that I'm not going anywhere. You're still my boy Percy, and I don't want you to worry. I just need to take a breather."

Percy took a deep breath, "Alright. Let me know when you're done breathing."

"I will." Nico brushed his lips against Percy's, in a soft chaste kiss, "The moment."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"You need to talk to him."

"I will. I just needed to take some time. Calm down. Otherwise it will just be a fight."

"Nico..."

"Look Will, I said I'll talk to him. And I will."

They sat in the coffee shop down the street from the school, sipping their drinks and sharing an assortment of pastries. Nico needed to get away from the school, from the looks and whispers. He hated how his relationship was constantly under scrutiny. It had been bad enough with everyone talking about how they were together, but it's even worse now that there were rumors of their break up. It didn't help that Octavian had been showing up at his side between classes all morning, obviously flirting with him. He had to duck into the washroom and sneak out of the school at the start of lunch to avoid the pale eyed boy. This morning when he got to school he had been waiting for him, sat with him on the bench real close and talking in hushed tones. Sprinkles of Italian and gentle touches. Nico had to keep telling himself that the boy wasn't attractive, that hearing his mother tongue wasn't making his heart race. He found himself both annoyed and flattered by the attention.

"Nico?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You kind of zoned out there on me. Thinking about Percy?"

"Octavian."

"Really? Why?"

Nico sighed; there was no way he could tell Will the truth. "He's just getting on my nerves."

"Yea, Octavian does that. Look, don't get mad, but I'm worried."

"About Octavian?"

"He likes to mess with people Nico, and he's obviously already gotten in your head."

"He's not in my head!" Nico snapped a little too quickly.

Will raised one eyebrow, "He's the one putting these doubts about Percy in your head. And there's a really good chance he's doing it on purpose."

"It doesn't matter his intentions if he's right."

Will sighed, "Talk to your boyfriend. Come on we better get back before your late."

* * *

Nico found his mind wondering while he got changed for gym. He seemed to be preoccupied by pale eyes and blonde hair. He was so lost in his thoughts when strong hands gripped his waist he jumped and spun around. Percy stood behind him, hands held up in surrender.

"Sorry Nikki, I didn't mean to startle you. I called your name."

Nico took a deep breath as he bent down to pick his shirt up from where he dropped it, "It's okay. I was just a little lost in my head." Nico looked up at his boy friend and felt his face flush as sea green eyes greedily raked over his bare torso. The younger boy shivered as the tip of a tongue darted out to moisten full pink lips. Percy's eyes short up to meet dark ones when he realized what he had been doing and it was his turn to blush.

"Sorry." The older boy mumbled.

Nico smirked, "Enjoying the view?" his voice low and husky. He saw his boyfriend swallow hard.

"You have no idea." Came the low response. Nico chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head, turning to close the locker. The heat of another body was suddenly very close to his back, warm breath tickling his ear. "I can't believe your mine." Soft lips gently brushed his temple before the taller boy pulled away as others began to file into the change room. Nico hoped he didn't look as flustered as he felt.

Percy winked at his boyfriend as he quickly changed into his gym uniform, smirking when Nico closed his eyes in embarrassment. And guilt. He was ashamed that he hadn't heard Percy calling his name because he was thinking about another boy. Octavian wasn't anywhere near as gorgeous as Percy; he was thin and gangly. His hair bland like straw and his eyes were pale. But something about the boy seemed to captivate the Italian. He carried himself with arrogance and a twinkle in his eye that seemed to say he knew things no one else did. He was obviously very intelligent and his handle on the Italian language was impressive. Percy made him feel safe and cherished but Octavian made him feel like he was being stripped bare. His entire soul lay out on the table for the blonde to study. And for some reason the idea excited Nico. He hated being vulnerable and yet he had to force himself not to shiver when those all knowing eyes bore into his own, seeming to look right inside him to discover his every insecurity. This pale eyed boy had to power to destroy Nico in ways there was no defense from. He reminded the dark eyed boy of the way Kronos used to control him psychologically and yet it wasn't fear he felt when ever Octavian approached him. It was anticipation. It was like this boy had cast a spell on him and it was drowning out everything but the caster. Nico knocked his forehead on the locker in defeat. He had no idea what was happening to him but there was no way he could face Percy right now. He grabbed his clothes out of the locker and raced out of the change room. Hoping on a bus he sent Percy what he hoped was a reassuring text before turning off his phone. He needed to figure himself out and he needed to clear that warlock out of his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend while his mind was clouded by Octavian.

* * *

Percy tried not to panic when Nico failed to come out of the change room. He told Coach Hedge Nico was sick, even thou he didn't believe it. When the end bell rang he raced into the change room to grab his phone. His hand shook as he reached for his it and opened the text waiting for him. He felt his stomach clench and his breath hitch; part of him praying it was from Nico, telling him he really was sick and needed to go home. Part of him hoping the dark eyed boy would be waiting in the hall with an explanation. After reading the text Percy slid to the floor leaning his head against the cool locker. No matter how many times Nico tried to tell him otherwise he couldn't help the sick feeling in his gut that said he was going to lose him. He could feel the younger boy slipping away and it made his chest hurt. He had no idea what to do and it seemed the harder he tried to hold on the more the younger boy pulled away. But he couldn't let him go. Gods he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved that boy, and he was starting to think that love was going to kill him.

* * *

**_I'm sorry Percy. Gods I'm so sorry. I just needed to run. Please, try not to worry. Every things going to be okay. I'll come back to you. Please, Percy, I know I'm always keeping you waiting. Just a little more. You're still my boy._ **


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Nico didn't show up at school. By Lunch Percy was so worried he laid his head on the table to stare at his phone.

"Still haven't heard from him?" Leo asked, rubbing his green eyed friend's back.

"No. Not a word." Percy mumbled, voice dripping in misery.

His friends exchanged worried glances. They weren't really sure what happened but they knew there was a fight between the two boys and just when it looked like things were working out Nico took off.

"Maybe, you should ask Will?" Jason asked unsure. "I mean, their best friends right?"

"Can I do that?" Percy lifted his head off the table and looked around at his friends. He was met with shrugs and unsure smiles. "I'm going to do it. Just, check in. Make sure he got home safe and all that."

Still unsure his friends nodded encouragingly. Percy's feet like led with each step and his stomach was filled with dread.

When he approached the blonde boy his voice shook ,"Hey, Will?"

"What's up Percy?" The blonde turned towards him but wouldn't meet his eyes. Percy could tell he was trying hard to act casual.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy looked at his feet. He could see the confused looks the others at the table wore. Percy had always been confident and sure; this scared boy standing in front of them was unrecognizable.

Finally Will met his eyes, and a look of pity came over his face. With a sigh he stood up and headed out of the cafeteria with Percy close on his heels. Will didn't speak until they were sure they were alone in the boys bathroom.

"I'm guessing this is about Nico?"

"I just want to know if he's okay. I don't even know if he got home last night. Have you heard from him? I was going to text him, but he said to give him space. I don't want to upset him, or like, come off overbearing. You know? I'm just worried and I don't know what to do. And your his best friend, so I guess, I thought I would ask you if he was okay. And what I can do to like, let him know I'm here for him without smothering him. I just want to race over to his house and hold him and tell him I love him..."

"Breath." Percy did as he was told. "Look, Nico acting like a child right now, but he's okay. Physically at least."

"What do you mean?"

"You two need to talk. But you're right not to text him or show up at his place; if you chase him he'll just keep running away. He's like a rabbit, runs when he's spooked." Percy nodded in understanding. "Do you really love him?"

Percy's head shot up to look at Will, "Did I say that?" Will crossed his arms and nodded. "I didn't mean to." Percy frowned.

Will raised one eye brow, "So you don't?"

Percy looked at his feet, "No, I do, I just didn't mean to say it out loud." He mumbled. "And I should have said it to him first."

Will smirked and chuckled softly, "Its okay I won't say anything. Look, I'm doing my best to smack some sense into him. He'll come around eventually; he just needs to be alone to work things out." Will put his hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I feel like I'm losing him Will." Percy's voice was soft and full of pain, "And I can't breathe. He won't even tell me what I did. How can I fix it if I don't know what I did?" His voice cracked and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to spill. "I feel like a fucking idiot, because it's only been a day. And I feel pathetic and weak because I know I'm freaking out way more than is necessary."

Will pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug, "Hey, its okay. Breathe. There's no reason to feel embarrassed. You're allowed to freak out. I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but Nico's barely even talking to me. If things aren't better by Monday you and I will go talk to him together, okay?"

"Thanks Will." Percy snuffled, face pressed against the smaller boy's neck.

The door suddenly swung open and a chorus of voices flowed into the bathroom breaking the silence. The two boys sprang apart in surprise.

"Umm... sorry." The boy in the doorway looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Percy knew his name was Grover Underwood and he hung out with Annabeth.

"It's not what it looks like!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, whatever, it's cool man. None of my business." The curly haired boy rushed out of the bathroom leaving the two boys alone again. But as the door swung closed eyes from the hallway spotted the two boys and whispers started.

"Oh Gods! That wasn't good."

Will laughed, "Nah, it's no big deal. It's not like we were doing anything."

"It doesn't matter; you know how the rumor mill works. By the end of the day the stories going to be that Grover walked in on us screwing in the bathroom. Fuck! What if someone tells Nico?"

Will took pity on the older boy once he say the panic in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Nico knows the truth."

Percy blushed, "Do you have to tell him I was crying?"

"No, but I'm going to." Will laughed and clapped his friend on the back "Just take it easy this weekend and we'll see how it goes on Monday. Alright?"

Percy nodded and followed Will out into the hallway. Will said goodbye and headed down the hall, Percy watched him go for a moment before turning to walk the other way. That was when he noticed a blond boy with pale eyes standing across the hall smirking at him; of course Octavian had to witness that. For the first time in his high school career Percy skipped out on the rest of the day. He just couldn't deal right now. He thought, maybe, he knew what Nico had been feeling when he said he 'just needed to run'.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Nico had taken the bus to the mall. He hated malls and crowds, but he had needed to get out of the house. And for once the feeling of being lost in the crowd didn't make him shiver. Will had shown up at his place after school yesterday, pushed his way into the Italian's house even thou Nico asked him to leave. He was forced to sit on the couch next to his best friend as the blond told him all about Percy's break down in the bathroom, and how Grover had walked in on them. His chest was tight with pain knowing he was causing Percy so much worry, but he wasn't sure yet what he wanted to do. Will explained that by the end of the day rumors of Percy's infidelity were everywhere. Percy had been worried Nico would hear and be hurt so Will offered to come talk to him. Nico almost laughed at that; he never would have believed it in a million years. Will and Percy going behind his back? Yeah, that would never happen, neither boy had it in hi to be so dishonest. He wondered the halls with a can of pop held loosely in his hands, his headphones drowning out the noises around him. He was starting to feel a little better, more in control of his thoughts. Last night after Will had left, with a promise that Nico would try to figure things out by Monday, he had a great dream about a romantic day with Percy that ended with the two boys wrapped in each other's arms; it was reassuring to know spending time with the green eyed boy was still his favorite thing to dream about. He was deep in thought, convincing himself that it was okay to be attracted to someone else, it wasn't something he could help and it didn't mean he cared any less for Percy. He was so distracted he didn't notice the bulk of a teen come up behind him; his attention was caught when the can was slapped out of his hand and he was shoved roughly into an empty corridor. He ripped off his headphones and spun to face his attacker, then froze.

Larry Kronos and two of his goons stood between him and the entryway, evil scowls on their faces.

"Look what we have here, a little kitten all alone." Kronos smirked. His friends laughed and cracked their knuckles trying to look menacing. "Where's your knight in shining armor today my sweet little kitten?"

"Fuck off Kronos, don't make me kick your ass in front of your friends." Nico spat. He was proud that his voice sounded strong and sure, even if that wasn't how he was feeling.

"Now now, I just want to talk. Two old friends catching up. Right guys?" His cronies snickered again.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with your shit today Kronos. Just leave me alone."

The three larger boys stepped closer, dark glints in their eyes. Nico sighed, he was going to have to fight his way out of here. He just hoped he made it out of the mall before security showed up. He took his battle stance, preparing for a fight, when a soft voice drew the attention of all four.

"Nico?" The Italian couldn't help hide his surprise at seeing the pale eyed devil come out of the bathroom behind them.

"Octavian? What the fuck you doing here?"

"Shopping. Uh, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Screw off. I can handle this."

"Friend of yours little kitten?" An evil grin spread across his face. Great, now Kronos was going to target Octavian too.

"No. Octavian, scram."

"I really don't think that's an option now, gattino." [little cat] Octavisn gestured to the two boys guarding the only escape.

"Fuck you, don't call me that." Octavian looked at Nico wide eyed.

"Sorry. But, Nico, you're not going to let them hurt me right?" He whispered stepping close to the smaller boy's back.

Nico sighed, "No, amico mio. I won't." He could hear Octavian's voice quiver a little bit. [my friend]

The three boys advanced menacingly, as soon as he was in reach Nico swung hard and smashed Kronos jaw with his fist. The older boy stumbled back, eyes wide in shock at the force the smaller boy had.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" All five heads snapped around to the security guard standing at the end of the hall.

"Nothing sir, we were just leaving." Kronos replied, full of propriety and respect. With a nod to his friends and a glare at Nico the three boys took off. With a final glance at the two remaining boys the security guard too took off.

Nico shook out his sore hand. Damn that dick had a hard head.

"Wow. You just punched that guy in the face."

"It wasn't that impressive." Nico grunted.

"Sure it was, you were really going to take those guys on. They were huge. And you weren't even scared. You're really brave Tesorino. Come on." Octavian grabbed his other hand and led him down the hall. Nico was too stunned to pull away.

* * *

The two boys sat in silence on a bench. Nico's sore hand rested gently on Octavian's leg, the older boy was holding an ice pack against his hand. To keep the swelling down he said.

"Thanks, for protecting me Nico."

"They were after me in the first place."

"Why?"

"I used to go to school with them. They were bullies."

"Oh." They lapsed back into silence for a few moments. "Well, thanks anyways. I'm not much of a fighter."

"You're welcome." Nico answered stiffly. The fates we're defiantly against him. Of course Octavian had to show up. And the stupid idiot didn't even try to step in a save the day, no, this ass hole had to cower behind Nico and thank the younger boy for protecting him. Nico sighed. Octavian had trusted Nico to not only take care of himself but to protect him as well. He didn't try to coddle him, or treat him like glass. Why couldn't Percy do that?

"Nico...?" Nico looked up, he had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't notice the older boy moving closer. He could feel his warm breath against his lips. Octavian's pale blue eyes drifted closed as he leaned in towards Nico. Is this what Nico wanted?

The Italian put a firm hand against the older boy's chest pushing him away and leaning his own body back simultaneously.

"What?" The older boy's eyes flicked open.

"Octavian, I'm with Percy."

"Oh, I thought... you broke up." Octavian replied softly, leaning away from Nico.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, after what happened in the bathroom yesterday..." Octavian's eye's flicked up to check Nico's reaction.

"You mean with Will?" Octavian nodded. Nico chuckled, "Yea, that wasn't anything. They were just talking."

"They looked pretty cosy to me." Octavian snapped back.

"You were there?" Nico lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, I was in the hall. I saw them come out." Octavian stuttered.

"So, you saw two boys, who have been friends for years, talking outside the boys bathroom?"

"Well... I guess. But Grover walked in on them."

"Come on Octavian, I thought you were too smart to believe everything you hear."

"But, you've been fighting."

Nico shrugged, "Yea, but that happens sometimes. I'm Italian, I have a bad temper."

"So, you guys are okay?" Nico didn't hear the disappointment and jealousy in the older boy's voice; he was too busy smiling at himself as he thought about the answer.

"Yea, we're okay." And he really believed it.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Percy was lying on his bed in the dark, tossing a small ball up into the air. It was Sunday evening, just after dinner. He still hadn't heard from Nico. He was dreading going to school tomorrow, but he knew he had to. Besides, Will had promised they would talk to the younger boy together. A soft knock on his door distracted him and the small ball fell on his face and bounced across the room. Percy's eyes darted to the now open door and froze. Every muscle in his body clenched tight and his breath was stuck in his lungs. Every fiber of his being was telling him to jump up, run over and pull his visitor into his arms. But he could barley force himself to blink.

"Hey Percy." At the sound of his soft voice Percy melted. His breath came in a whoosh and his muscles relaxed.

"Hey Nikki."

"Can we talk?"

Percy nodded. He was absolutely terrified; he could feel his palms go cold and clammy as he swung around to sit on the edge of his bed. Gripping them together to hide the shaking. Yet, he felt better than he had all weekend now that his young love was here with him. Nico joined him on the bed, one leg bent facing the older boy. He could feel these dark eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look. With a sigh Percy felt Nico slip his hand between Percy's and grip tight.

"I'm sorry."

Percy's head shot up to look at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Will told me you've been worried, and I'm sorry I worried you. But I was upset and confused and I just needed some time. I'm not used to people worrying about me when I run, so I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay." Percy's voice was soft and still held a quiver. Nico leaned over and brushed his lips gently across the older boy's temple, hoping to give him some sort of reassurance.

"It's not, but we'll deal with that later. We really do need to talk about something, and we're probably about to get into a fight." He felt Percy tense. "But I promise not to run this time. I won't leave until we solve this or you ask me to. Okay?" Percy nodded again. Nico took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was at the mall yesterday, and I ran into Kronos." His voice was soft and steady.

"What..." Percy's hand's gripped tighter as his head whipped over to look at his boyfriend. Nico gently pulled his hands away as he turned and crossed his legs, now facing away from Percy.

"Shh. Let me get this all out. So Him and two of his friends have me blocked off in this hallway talking shit."

"Holy shit. Are you o..."

"I said shut up." Nico only spared the green eyed boy a glance.

Percy's mouth snapped shut. "Anyways, so their talking shit and I'm psyching myself up for a fight and all of a sudden Octavian's there."

"What the..." Nico turned his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes, Nico could see he was exasperated "Sorry." Percy mumbled back. Nico turns back to look at the floor.

"So Octavian comes out of the bathroom and starts getting all scared and shit. And then he like, comes to stand behind me and he says, all quiet like, 'you won't let them hurt me, right? You'll protect me'. And I just nod because that guy was scared. So he's standing behind me shaking and Kronos is there in front of me and he comes at me and I hit him in the jaw and security shows up and they all run off. So my hands aching like a bitch and Octavian gets an ice pack and we're sitting on this bench and he's like, cradling my hand in his while holding the ice pack to my knuckles. And he's just going on about how brave I was and how grateful he is that I was there to protect him. And Percy I have to be honest, it felt really nice."

"So you like Octavian?" Nico could hear the fear in Percy's voice.

"No. I like that he didn't even for one second think I needed his help. I like that he not only believed I could handle it, but trusted me to take care of him too."

"I don't get it."

"I know. Look, you had my back when Kronos cornered me at the tournament. I froze, and you were amazing all weekend. I'll never be able to express how much that meant to me. But Percy, sometimes, you treat me like in this porcelain doll. You make me feel like... I don't know... like you think I'm this weak little girl who needs you to take care of her." Nico heard the anger in his own voice as the volume increased. "You're always asking if I'm okay and you carry my bag and opening doors. And you tuck me under your chin like a doll and Percy, it really pisses me off."

Percy sighed before turning to face the younger boy. His dark eyes were glued to the floor and his hands were gripping his jeans. Knuckles turning white. He could see his right hand was still a little swollen.

"You protected me from Kronos at the convention." Percy's voice was soft.

"And the whole time you were begging me to walk away."

"Look, I don't think you're weak. You are one of the strongest people I know." Percy reached over to take hold of the younger boy's chin. Forcing him to look right into those sea green eyes. "You are strong and brave and I know this. I don't mean to treat you like a doll. I know you're not porcelain. Because you have been through so much, and you're still here. I admire you so much Nico di Angelo."

"Then why are you always trying to take care of me?" Nico pulled his face out of Percy's hands, but didn't look away. He noticed he was gripping his pants and loosened his hold; the swollen hand aching.

"Not because I don't think you can take care of yourself. But because I don't think you should have to anymore. You told me you've always been all alone in this, no one ever had your back. And that's not fair, you're not alone anymore."

"I guess... that's okay." Nico mumbled as he studied Percy's face.

"I carry your bag because you're always putting in down and forgetting it. I'd let you carry mine, but I don't have one. I open doors for you because I was raised a gentleman, and it doesn't make sense for the passenger to open the driver's door for them. But if you really want to, I wouldn't mind." Percy took a deep breath and smiled when he saw the corners of Nico's mouth tilted up slightly. "I put my arms around you and tuck you under my chin," As he talked he carried the motion out. Slowly reaching forward and pulling Nico close, resting his chin on the top of the smaller boys head. "Because you fit here so perfectly. I just want to be close to you, all the time, as close as possible."

Percy felt Nico relax into his chest and slowly wrap his own arms around the older boy. Percy gently kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "I don't mean to treat you like your porcelain; I try to treat you like your precious. Because to me, you are. Is that okay?"

Nico felt his eyes burn with tears and he nodded slowly. Percy began to pull back but Nico held him tight. He didn't want Percy to see him crying. But the older boy noticed and took Nico by the shoulders and pushed him back, He looked deep into the dark brown orbs that always entranced him so much.

"Here I am giving you shit for treating me like a girl and you say one sweet thing and I start blubbering like one." Nico muttered, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

Percy chuckled and removed Nico's hands. Leaning forward he gently brought his lips to the Italian's face and kissed the tears away.

"Crying doesn't make you a girl. A vagina does. And I'm like, 95% sure you don't have one of those. Everybody cries. Hell, Grover walked in on me crying all over Will in the bathroom on Friday."

Nico couldn't help but laugh, "Yea, I heard about that."

"Can I please, please, PLEASE, kiss you now?" Nico looked up to Percy's pout, baby seal eyes and bottom lip sticking out. The younger boy smirked and leaned in to nip the protruding thing. Percy gasped and pulled Nico onto the bed and underneath him, tickling the smaller boy until he couldn't breathe. Yea, there were okay.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, apologies it took so long. I had a sequel planned and hopefully I can push it out but I won't make any promises just to end up breaking them. Thanks for all your support, this is the first story I've actually finished that I didn't hate completely and that's all thanks to my readers. So... thanks!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only

* * *

It didn't take very long at all for the boys to fall back into their easy routine. Every morning Percy would pick Nico up with a cup of coffee and a pastry treat, the older boy walking his dearest to each class and making sure he ate well every lunch. After school they would meet at Percy's car and the younger boy would roll his eyes when his boyfriend opened his door for him. Nico stopped worrying about what others thought about their relationship and he found once he relaxed into it he actually enjoyed when Percy would take care of him. Even Octavian left them alone, for the most part. He still greeted Nico in Italian terms of endearment, but he learned to keep his distance.

Nico couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy.

"Earth to Nico?" The young Italian blinked up at his boyfriend, who was perched over top of him. His soft hand gently tracing patterns on the younger boys smooth hips. Nico blushed.

"Sorry, my mind wondered."

Percy laughed, "If your mind is wondering then I'm not doing something right." The older boy replied smoothing his hands over the smaller boy bare chest.

Nico smiled up at him with a gleam in his eyes. They were lying on Percy's bed, the movie they had started forgotten in the background, their shirts discarded on the floor long ago. "I was just thinking about how happy I am."

The green eyed beauty leaned down and brushed their lips together, just a ghost of a touch. Nico shivered. "I'm glad you're happy." He leaned back on his legs, eyes raking over the smooth skin of his boyfriend. His face broke into a mischievous grin. "But that's not when I want you thinking about right now."

His hand roamed the lean muscles beneath him slowly till they gently gripped lean hips. The older boy slowly rotated his hips, highlighting exactly where he wanted his boyfriend's attention. A small moan slipped out of the younger boy's lips, earning him a smirk. The older boy chuckled as he leaned down towards his lover, his hands ghosting along his sides and into the dark curly hair. Gripping gently Percy tilted the younger boy's head to the side as he attached his lips to the base of his throat. The heat from Percy's body pressed against him filled Nico's senses, all thoughts forgotten. He snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer. Percy rolled his hips again sending a wave of heat into the smaller boy's groan earning him another gentle moan. Slipping his hand between their bodies Percy gently rubbed Nico's erection with the palm of his hand as he gently sucked a nibbled the skin along his throat. Nico gasped in surprise and pushed his hips up to meet the friction of the warm hand. Slowly Percy took hold of the little golden button of Nico's jeans and tugged it open. One hand gripping the younger boy's hip, the other gently teasing the skin just under the waistband of his boxers while his lips traced wet open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmm Perce..." The young Italian threaded his fingers into his lover's soft, dark hair. He felt his lover smirk against his skin.

Shifting his weight to the side Percy slipped his hand slowly, but steadily, past the waistband of his lover's boxers and through the soft curls until he gripped the waiting treasure. His lover gasped softly and bucked his hips up into the firm grip.

"God you look beautiful like this Neeks." Nico blushed and tried to bury his face in the pillow next to him. "Don't hide from me baby." Percy's voice was gentle yet firm and Nico found he couldn't refuse. Slowly he turned his head again to meet his lover's eyes. He felt his face burn but fought the urge to look away. Soon enough the steady rhythm of Percy's hand drowned out all thoughts of embarrassment and on his focus was on the gentle pooling of heat in his lower stomach and the unintentional tension in his lower abdomen. It wasn't long until the young Italian came apart lying beneath his lover.

Percy slowly rolled off and gathered Nico into his arms.

"What about you?" Nico mumbled against his neck.

"Don't you worry about me Neeks."

Nico yawned, "Not fair." He heard his boyfriend chuckle and the vibration in his chest rocked him a little bit.

"It's all good sweetie, you're tired, just rest. We'll play a little more later, we have lots of time." His voice was soft yet full of mischief. Nico couldn't help but smile as he snuggled into the warm hard chest beneath him. Lot's of time was right; Nico had no intention of letting go of his lover any time soon. "Besides, it's almost summer vacation and then we can spend even more time together." Nico nodded slowly in agreement, than froze. Summer, the year was almost over and Percy was a senior. That means at the end of the summer Percy would be going off to college.

"Nico? You okay" Percy pulled back a little trying to catch his boyfriend's eyes.

"And what happens after that?" Nico's voice was soft and sad.

"After what?"

"After summer."

"Nothing, we go back to school."

"But...you'll be in college. And I...won't be."

"I'm staying in town for college, it's not like I'll be far. Nothing is going to change Neeks, I promise."

"But you can't be sure..."

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Because..." Percy took a deep breath and brushed a curl out of his boyfriend's face. He'd been feeling it for a long time now but he didn't want to rush into saying it. It seemed like the perfect time, Nico needed reassurance and Percy could feel it slipping out anyways. His voice was soft and sweet, but firm and sure. "Because I love you."

Nico felt his heart skip and his breath hitch. "Ww..at? You... you lo... you...Really?"

Percy smiled wide, "Really. I am deeply in love with you Nico di Angelo and I'm not going to let something as small as going to different schools take you away from me."

Nico's jaw went slack and his chest was tight. He couldn't breathe or move, only one thought in his head; Percy Jackson loves me.

"Hey, calm down. You don't have to say anything, you know... especially if you... don't. I just... you know... I wanted you to know." Percy's voice started off full and confident but by the end had tapered off with a slight warble.

That snapped Nico out of it. He surged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's neck crushing their lips together. It was deep and slow and full of everything Nico was trying to articulate. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing hard. Nico rested his forehead against Percy's, "I love you too Perce."


End file.
